


TITANS 3: Wrath of the Gods

by Darklordi



Series: TITANS (Disney / Monsterverse) [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Godzilla (2014), TITANS (Disney/Monsterverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Continuation, Crossover, Disney, Drama, Family Drama, Fantasy, Kaiju, Multi, Post-Frozen (2013), TITANS (Disney/Monsterverse) - Freeform, monsterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 73,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: A year has passed since the Battle of the titans in Arendelle. The return of the titans causes great crises across the kingdoms of the world, most of them perceiving them as a very serious threat. Young Queen Elsa has to face these crises, supported by her sister Anna and her friends from Arendelle, without forgetting her protector and dear new friend, Godzilla. However, new problems arise, such as the arrival of a mysterious witch who seems to know Elsa, who will push her into her most intimate retrenchments and push her to discover a terrible secret about her, as well as the return of a very great and ancient threat which could cause the end of existence itself on earth. Ancient other titans are awakening, and the balance of the world is more fragile than ever. For Godzilla and Elsa, the hour of the last battle is near, and will decide the future of all. But will they survive to it?Sequel of The Queen and the Beast and third story of the TITANS saga.





	1. Prologue

Two kings, taller than the mountains, more powerful than the earth, fighting for the throne ... One wanting to protect, the other wanting to destroy, both are fighting a war since time itself exists. ... But in the middle of this duel, a queen will surface, to bring back the balance in the heart of the titanic kings of the old times, who could in their final confrontation, take the world with them.... But which one will she choose?

Southern Isles, Denmark

01:00AM O’clock, local hour

Ding! Ding!

\- "It's one o'clock, and all is well!" said the voice of the night crier, faithful to his post and as each night, walked through the deserted streets and dark of the royal capital, lazily hammering his little bell and pronouncing his same speech, in a monotony more than palpable. A very biting cold had settled on the Southern Islands, revealing a light mist coming to mingle on the paved streets and between the alleys of sleepy houses. The ink-black sky barely allowed the stars and the moon to appear, adding to the dark atmosphere lurking in the city. Everyone seemed deeply asleep ..... Or almost.

Walking discreetly but rather hurriedly, three silhouettes wrapped in long dark coats, with faces hidden under scarves and lifted hoods, headed without a sound towards the docks of the capital, crossing the various alleys that led to it, while taking care at times, to look behind them if they were not followed. A noise of scrap metal falling on the ground surprised the forms, two of which took crossbows under their coats, ready to shoot. They were reassured to see a simple cat running away, having dropped an empty tin can of a garbage can. The smallest person, the one who seemed to be the leader, signaled the others to put away their weapons and follow him.

On the docks, everything was as desert and silent, the boats wetting peacefully in their seats on the opaque water and a moving black ink aspect. Having left the city center, the few remaining buildings were nothing more than simple warehouses, most of them empty at this late hour, or a few shabby trocars and taverns. The three hooded people entered an alley between two buildings, and descended a small stone staircase at the end of the dead end. A small, ill-lit corridor with damp walls led to an old wooden door with a small hatch at the top. The little person knocked on the door a few times. A few seconds later, the trapdoor opened and from the inside, a man hidden in the shadows was watching them.

-"The password?" he asked, suspicious. The little person fumbled in his pocket and pointed to a scribbled paper bearing the Southern Isles' royal seal and a red arrow pointing to the painted sky on its side. The man behind the trap seemed convinced.

-"You can come in."

The door unlocked and squeaked heavily, letting in the three men, who finally arrived at their destination, could reveal their faces in the light of the lantern hanging on the wall. The two tallest had an athletic carure. One, more massive, had a rough face, short dark brown hair, a thick nose and favorites on the cheeks. The one at his side was thinner, hair lighter, and a face just as cold. Erik and Francis, such were their names, and they were the bodyguards of the little man, who also revealed himself. Old-looking, wrinkled face, half-bald head and some gray hair, a pointed nose with glasses, and a finely cut mustache. He wore an elegant black outfit, military appearance and many medals. He let appear some disgust as for the humid atmosphere and this smell of fish which reigned in this place.

\- "Welcome, Duke of Weselton." the doorman said with respect. The Duke did not care about.

\- "Have the others already arrived?" asked the duke with a certain eagerness. The doorman nodded.

\- "Yes, please, follow me."

The next room was a little larger, but of a dilapidated aspect, lit by some lanterns arranged in certain places. At a large round wooden table sat several people, all of them very rich and refined, and seeming to wait without saying anything. The doorman opened the door to move aside and let in the duke and his bodyguards. All turned to the new arrivals, and one of them, a round man dressed in blue and wearing on his cloak the emblem of England, spoke to him with a certain mocking tone.

\- "Well my dear duke, late, as always."

\- "I did not come here to hear your remarks, Comte William." the duke answered coldly, taking a seat around the table. "Where is our host?"

\- "He should not be long now. I look forward to find out why we are here." said another man, tall and slender, very well coiffed, his fingers bearing splendid gilt rings, and looking quite self-assured. The duke recognized him too. Lord Leo, one of the most powerful lords of Italy. All around this table were other powerful and influential lords of their country. Grigory of Russia, William of England, Leo of Italy, Adam of the Netherlands, Mattiesko of Finland, and even a certain Johnson, who came specially from the new world named America.

The door opened again and this time the doorkeeper let in two new people before closing the door behind them. All the attention was on them. The first person took off his coat and hood, revealing his identity. A young man with a square face, short hair of a red-brown, and wearing a very rich, light gray and embroidered with gold, and white gloves. Everyone seemed surprised to see him.

\- "Prince Hans?! So it was you?" said the duke with surprise. The young Prince of the Southern Isles smiled and advanced to the table. "Is the king aware of this assembly?" added the duke.

\- "Neither my father nor my twelve brothers know. They still believe me locked up in our castle under surveillance, but no one can hold me back." said the prince with assurance. Since his attempt to usurp the throne of Arendelle, Hans had fallen into disgrace with his family. His father, the king, had lost all confidence in him. Hans sat, about to explain his plan.

\- "My lords, thank you for responding to my invitation." he sat down in his chair, while the other person accompanying him remained standing in a corner, without having removed his black cloak. Hans, after sitting down, looked at each of the lords around the table, all waiting with some perplexity for the reason of their presence here.

\- "If I made you come here, my lords ...." Hans began in a rather dark tone "... This is for a reason most vital, which could concern the survival of our world."

The different lords raised their eyebrows and looked at each other in puzzlement. Hans continued.

\- "As you surely learned, exactly one year ago, something happened: the kingdom of Arendelle was the theater of a catastrophe of a magnitude that none of us could have imagine."

"Are you talking about these ...... creatures?" Mattiesko asked, Hans looked at him and nodded his head sadly.

\- "Yes ... these creatures, the titans, exist since immemorial times according to the legends, but it is also mentioned their appearances, all over the world, since the last six months.....The world is changing, my friends. It may be that these monsters come to challenge their place as the dominant species on this world."

\- "It is out of question to let these monsters take over. We'll show them what humans are capable of." said Grigory firmly. The others seemed to agree with him, but Hans was less optimistic.

\- "I admire your determination, Lord Grigory, unfortunately it could be more complicated. It seems that some countries have decided not to fight the titans, but rather to welcome them."

Everyone was almost shocked by these words. The prince turned to his mysterious companion and motioned him to come and sit at the table, which he did. In front of all, he also revealed his face, to the great amazement.

\- "Good evening gentlemen, I am Thoran, ambassador of Arendelle." he said, taking off his hood and sitting down on Hans' right. Count William rebelled against him.

\- "Prince Hans, what is an ambassador of Arendelle doing in your kingdom?"

\- "Do not worry ..." reassured Hans "... Thoran is well aware of the danger posed by the titans, and he is determined to help us."

Thoran cleared his throat and spoke to the lords. Having witnessed the Battle of Arendelle, he was the most experienced of all here with regard to the Titans.

\- "I have witnessed what happened to my kingdom, and I could never forget it, nor forgive it ... These monsters have ravaged Arendelle, because of them hundreds of innocents have lost life .... including my wife, and my son." the ambassador spoke, his voice trembling with hatred and sadness, but he recovered himself.

\- "Three of these titans, named Leatherback, Otachi and King Caesar, were killed in this battle ... But unfortunately, the fourth survived, the one named Godzilla."

\- "But .... How did you leave one of them alive?" Adam asked. Thoran sighed heavily before speaking again.

\- "Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna .... To my amazement, they ordered to let this monster go alive, considering him as the savior of our kingdom."

The lords around the table remained speechless in the face of these revelations and exchanged the same glances. How was that possible? The Duke of Weselton did not seem so surprised and expressed himself.

\- "I'm not really surprised ... I've always known that Queen Elsa herself was a monster since the revelation of her powers. She even tried to kill me, and yet she was crowned and accepted as a queen..."

The duke spoke with a slight feeling of revenge. Since Arendelle had ceased all commerce, Weselton's economy had been rather weakened, to the great detriment of the Duke. In secret, the little unscrupulous leader hoped to obtain, through this alliance with other countries, the means to restore his coat of arms, and by killing the titans, he could become the savior of Weselton and the world. Her two bodyguards, too, secretly dreamed of taking their revenge on Queen Elsa, still considering that it was up to them to kill her, like the monster she is in their eyes.

-"And that's not all." added Thoran even darker "... A few months after the battle, Princess Anna discovered a titan baby, in a secret cave under the castle .... She decided to adopt this baby and even gave her a name .... For a year this thing continues to grow and lives around the fjord, bringing insecurity on Arendelle... "

For the lords, it was too much. It was necessary to act as quickly as possible. How could the queen and princess of Arendelle leave these monsters unpunished after having caused so much havoc? The duke spoke again, striking his little fist on the table-wood, and with a determined look.

\- "It is obvious that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are traitors to our race, gentlemen.The presence of these giant creatures threaten our entire world. It is our duty to eradicate them to put an end to this threat!"

-"And how?" Leo interrupted. "Rumor has it that these creatures are invulnerable to all our weapons."

\- "Nothing is indestructible, my dear." the duke told him confidently. "I can assure you that mankind will be victorious, and prove that it is the true ruler of this world."

Prince Hans listened carefully to everyone's advice. Arms crossed, he turned his gaze to Thoran.

\- "Lord Thoran, what do you think? Do we have a chance?"

The ambassador did not answer immediately. His mind was still haunted by these visions of horror ... Arendelle in flames, the smoking ruins and the ash falling in rain .... The gigantic forms of the titans .... And one in particular, with golden eyes and ember, whose roar shook the earth gave him chills of anguish .... Godzilla .... Thoran goes back to reality and looked at Hans.

\- "For the survival of our world .... It must be."

Hans got up, and looked at all his allies.

_"The time has come to begin the first phase of the plan."

*********

Somewhere in the Arctic Circle

The Arctic Circle, an infinite and desolate land of ice and snow, one of the most hostile and unknown places on earth. Many brave explorers were lost in trying to defy this white hell, and the few wrecks that dot the depths of icy waters testify to their deaths.

But despite these extremely cold temperatures, life seems to be agitated on a large layer of pack ice. Small, humanoid creatures, with green skin, yellow eyes and pointed ears, and wearing coarse armors of poor quality, try to dig in the ice and the rock, using picks and shovels. A tunnel has already been dug for several weeks now in a thick layer of rock belonging to a kind of gigantic island floating in the middle of icy water. Goblins with a repulsive appearance continue their work with a certain determination. While his fellows continue, one of them, with a snout of pig, leaves with great eagerness of the tunnel, and runs running on his short legs, towards a person of human size, wrapped in a huge black cape and seeming to contemplate the horizon. The goblin cleared his throat, bowing respectfully to her and speaking with some fear.

_ "My .... my queen ..... we found him."

The woman hidden beneath her big coat made a vague, satisfied smile and turned to her disgusting servant.

_"Show me." she ordered with her carnivorous smile.

The goblin obeys without losing a moment. He and his mistress crossed the long tunnel dug into the ice and the rock. All the other goblins departed with fear and respect at the passage of the woman in the black cloak, walking with a scepter bearing a sphere. It took several minutes to reach the exit of the tunnel, which led to an immense cave located in the very heart of the island. In this cave is a thick block of ice the size of the highest mountains. But what seemed to interest the queen in black coat was not this block of ice, but what is trapped inside.... An immense dark form, motionless, with large reptilian wings as wide as a thousand sails of ships, a massive body supporting three long necks with three horned heads.... The woman in the black coat expressed a smile even greater, while the goblin could only tremble with fear at the immensity of this creature trapped in ice.

_ "Morg." said the queen to her servant, while continuing to contemplate the giant creature. "Send without delay a message to my dear allies. Tell them that I have finally found him."

_ "It will be done, majesty." the goblin bowed before leaving without losing a moment. Remaining alone in the cave, the queen stepped forward and put her gloved hand on the surface of the ice, feeling this biting freshness, but also something else .... A very weak heartbeat, coming from the inside .. ..She smiles, even more satisfied. She pulled off her hood, revealing black horns on her head, yellow eyes and red lips.

_ "Soon, the whole world will fall..... Soon, my name will resound again in hearts and minds of all as an echo of fear..... I could become again.... Maleficent."


	2. A World of Humans and Titans

Arendelle

A year had passed since the battle of the titans that could almost have taken the whole city with them. But in one year, Arendelle had been able to stand up and continue to live, all with the determination and strength of the people to want to see their kingdom flourished. The houses had been rebuilt, the streets rebuilt, and over the months, the city and capital of the kingdom had recovered its beauty of yesteryear. Again, the docks welcomed the ships coming from all the countries in commercial agreement with Arendelle and bringing their diverse and varied goods. The merchants behind their stalls in the now-rebuilt main square continued to sell their produce, while the citizens walked, talked, wandering around, and the children laughed and amused themselves in the streets, as if nothing had happened. In this early afternoon sunny, although the beginning of winter is near, everything was quiet in the city. Nevertheless, the memory of the battle remained in the minds of many, the destroyed hills and crumbling cliffs of the fjord still testifying to this dramatic day. The news of the existence, or the return of the titans, spread quickly across borders, and many kingdoms saw these creatures as a great threat to humanity. The existence of the titans provoked trouble among human populations, especially on the religious side. Indeed, with the return of the titans, many ancient cults dedicated to venerate them came back to life, and stood up now against the religions like christian, muslim, hindu, and many others, claiming that the titans are the only real gods, especially Godzilla, considered as the king of gods and, according to some legends, the one who brought life to earth, but who will one day destroy it to punish humans for their sins. These quarrels increasingly led to growing religious conflicts, and even in Norway, Queen Elsa had to arrest some fanatical cults that threatened the balance of the kingdom. For her part, the young queen refused to believe that Godzilla would prove to be the destroyer of humanity, having already met him and found that he was a protector.

However, Queen Elsa had categorically supported her desire to coexist with the guardian titans, as a token of gratitude, especially with their king, Godzilla, with whom the young snow queen had made a strong bond, the same bond that had allowed them, together, to save Arendelle. As a sign of gratitude to the titans, Elsa ordered the construction of a memorial on the main square, on which had been engraved the names of the real heroes: Ishiro and Ulrik, two men of great value and who had given their lives to save this kingdom. King Caesar, the protector of Arendelle, who had also sacrificed himself. And at the very top of the memorial, the name of Godzilla, the savior of Arendelle.

In the courtyard of the castle, which was also completely repaired, Anna was sitting, smiling, sitting on the marble fountain in the middle of the courtyard, and looking at her husband, Kristoff, training in battle to the sword. As the winter approached and the cold temperatures began to be slightly felt, the young princess of Arendelle had dressed more warmly, wearing a light blue coat with a thin layer of fur and a large color-matching dress, as well as muffles and boots. The young ice-block salesman, with his sword in his hand, had a hard time finding a perfect balance and was once again thrown to the ground by his opponent, a man in his forties, in chain mail and leather jacket, the blue eyes, a hardened face and bald head. Kylian was Ulrik's little brother, and after the latter's death, had come to Arendelle, at the request of the queen, to become new captain of the royal guard. Kylian was far less closed on himself than his brother and had gladly agreed to help Kristoff train with the sword. Kristoff shook his head to regain his spirits as Kylian walked towards him, smiling but not mocking, and held out his hand to help him get up.

_ "Keep good support on your feet. The slightest misstep can lead you to death."

_ "I'll try to remember. I'm better with an ice ax than with a sword." answered Kristoff, sighing. Kylian gave him a minute or two of laying and went to put his training sword near a stool and took his towel to mop his forehead a little. Kristoff took advantage of this short break to join Anna at the fountain. The young princess smiled at him, and rises. The couple hugged slowly and had a little short kiss.

_ "With a little practice, you'll become a great warrior, you'll see." Anna told him to encourage him. Her eternal optimism would never stop making Kristoff smile, even if he did not look convinced by himself.

_"Honestly, I did not imagine that like that. It's harder than what I thought."

Anna laughs softly.

_"You are married to the princess of Arendelle, you have been ennobled by the queen herself... you must have known that becoming a member of the royal family of Arendelle requires some effort."

She spoke in a falsely alarming tone to kindly mock Kristoff, which he had guessed, and gently shook her head with a smile. His arm came gently hug Anna at the waist.

_ "Oh, but I'm not complaining." he said in a seductive tone, which made Anna blush "I am the husband of the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, and soon the family will grow ..." he spoke, while gently placing his hand on the rounded belly of Anna. The princess was pregnant for more than eight months now, and the childbirth would be soon, she knew. She felt more and more tired and had not moved much in recent weeks, and rightly so. The idea of having a child filled her with happiness, and she did not care about pain. Although he did not show it, Kristoff was more and more nervous and worried that something would go wrong during the childbirth. Trying to change his thoughts, he gently paled Anna's stomach.

_ "In your opinion, will it be a boy or a girl?" he asked. Anna shrugged.

_ "We'll know when the time comes, but if it's a girl, I know how we'll call her ..... Iduna."

Anna had pronounced this name with some sadness in her tone, but Kristoff thought it was just that she chose the name of her late mother. It would be a wonderful tribute for her. He nodded. Anna felt her throat tighten, but she forced herself to stay positive. This day was too beautiful to be invaded by painful memories.

_ "And this time, we can truly consider this child as ours." said Kristoff. Anna stared at him a little harshly, guessing what he meant by that.

_"Kristoff, please do not do it again."

Kristoff sighed heavily, sorry to have insisted on this point, but thought that on one side he was right.

_ "Look Anna ... I know Zilla thinks you're his mother because he first saw you when he out of his egg and you took care of him to save his life. But above all, he is a titan. Do you remember the day he wanted to sleep in the castle, he had grown so much during the night that the next day he could not move without risking crumbling the room around him. It took almost the entire day to make him out without serious damages."

Anna remembered that day actually, rather funny although Zilla had caused some panic among the servants, especially when he had wanted to go into the kitchen because of the odors of the meals being prepared. While she remembered, she looked towards the bay.

"Anyway ..." she said "... Zilla has not come back for weeks, and the last time I saw him, he was swimming in the waters around the fjord. He probably found an underwater cave in the area to find refuge."

Kristoff suddenly felt a slight blow behind his leg.

_ "Ouch!" Kristoff turned to see Olaf, holding a wooden stick in his little hand, and stood in a dueling position with a stern look.

_ "Me, Knight Olaf, I challenge you Kristoff!" shouted proudly the little snowman. Kristoff raised an eyebrow and sighed, while Anna gave a muffled laugh. Sitting on his stool and taking a sip in his water bottle, Kylian also watched the scene with amusement. Kristoff decided to get caught up in the game and turned to Olaf.

_ "Okay, knight, I take up your challenge." he said as he headed for his training sword to begin his "duel". Anna laughed softly and decided to come back a little later, feeling the cold slowly penetrating her clothes and deciding, for her health and that of her future child, to return inside the castle. As she rose, her gaze fell on the two statues that now decorated the marble fountain. Elsa had fashioned her two little statues with her powers. One of them represented King Caesar, standing upright and proud, roaring and standing in a fighting position. The other statue represented Godzilla, also in a strong and dominant position, looking over his shoulder and roaring powerfully. Every day, Anna came to admire these splendid statues, symbols of the heroes who had saved their kingdom. Some nights, Anna was still having some nightmares about this event, which had almost seen the total destruction of Arendelle, but she knew that from now on it was a thing of the past. As Kristoff and Olaf began their knightly duel, under the laughter of Kylian, Anna, regaining her good humor on hearing the laughter, crossed the porch of the castle.

Meanwhile, somewhere, the atmosphere was much more serious and calm. Elsa was seated at a chair behind a beautifully carved wooden desk on which was a pile of documents. The private office room for the Queen was medium in size, beautifully decorated with expensive furniture and paintings, a hanging crystal chandelier on the ceiling, a small fireplace in which danced a few small flames on logs, and a rug in the center of the room. A large window on the right gave a splendid clear view of the docks and the whole bay. Elsa wore a new, elegant dress, of a deep dark blue color, covered with hundreds of little silvery glitters like snowflakes, and comfortable white fur around her shoulders.

Elsa was focused, signing a document granting permission to build new roads in the surrounding heathlands to enhance ease of access for shopping carts. The young queen was locked in her office for several hours and fatigue was felt. She sighed, placing her pen in the inkwell and gently rubbing her temple. Being queen was not easy, she already knew and assumed it entirely. She realized that around her, a shower of flakes had begun to form as a result of her annoyance. She calmed herself, emptying her mind and the flakes disappeared into the air.

Fortunately, Anna did not see that. Backing up on the back of her chair, Elsa took a few seconds to breathe a bit before reading the documents again. Her gaze fell on Ishiro's big book, also on the desk. In recent weeks, Elsa had taken the habit of watching a few pages a day, to learn more about the myths surrounding the titans. She also hoped to find out if her magic had anything to do with Godzilla and the titans, which could explain the origin of her power and her special connection to the monster king, but for now, nothing. She decided to get up for a few moments and walked in silence to the large window and admired the outside, the ships sailing nonchalantly over the peaceful water of the bay, as well as the swarms of seagulls flying out towards the large sea. She also saw the remains of the hills and cliffs, which had remained as such since the battle. A year had passed since. Elsa could hardly conceive of it, even after all this time. Thoughtful and somewhat solitary, she gazed at the horizon of the ocean, as if she hoped, at any moment, to see him reappearing. Godzilla had not reappeared for a year now, and had given no sign of life. Was he so hurt after the battle that he had to sleep for a long time to regain his strength? Or had he just forgotten Arendelle, and forgotten Elsa, and was he now far away and would never come back? She had envisioned it. After all, a titan was seeing the world very differently compared to humans. In her heart, Elsa hoped he had not forgotten her, as she had not forgotten him. The deep bond that united them both did not cease to surprise her. She would never have imagined that one day a gigantic monster as powerful as a god would miss her. She closed her eyes, as if to concentrate. She had already been able to "speak" if one could say so, to Godzilla, as telepathically, surely thanks to their bond. She was also a kind of guardian of the balance, in spite of herself.

_ "Godzilla ...." she spoke in her head "... I don't know if you hear me, but if so, know that in Arendelle, no one has forgotten you, and me first ... Meeting you was an honor for me, and I hope it was not the only time."

After speaking, she opened her eyes, hoping that somewhere in the vastness of the ocean, Godzilla would hear and would answer her, sooner or later. Some nights she would wake up sometimes feeling as if she had heard Godzilla's characteristic roar sounding far away in the ocean, like a call to her, or as a message signaling his presence and not forgetting her. But was it just a dream or reality, she did not know, because it always happened at night....

Knock! Knock! Two little knocks at the door made Elsa leave her thoughts.

_ "Elsa?"

It was Anna's voice.

_ "You can come in, it's open." replied the queen, returning to her office. Anna entered, gently pushing the door with the tip of her foot, because holding in her hands, with care, a small silver tray with two cups of steaming tea. Elsa smiled at her, glad to see her and be able to leave five minutes of these boring administrative files.

_ "By seeing your head, I think a small cup of hot tea will be good for you." Anna suggested.

_"Indeed.... Thank you..." thanked Elsa "..But you know, you could have asked Kai to carry the tray."

_ "Oh no, not this time." answered Anna, putting the tray on the desk "... I like doing my beloved sister a favor."

Elsa was touched. Anna's kindness and desire to help others seemed to have no limit. She, too, was like a kind of guardian and protector of the good human senses, that's what Elsa once said to herself. Anna took one of the hot cups, with a small lace towel, and handed it to her sister who took it. Elsa took a sip, feeling the pleasant warmth of the tea coming down her throat, which made her feel better. Anna was reassured to see that her sister was well, and while taking a sip of her cup of tea, glanced curiously at the documents on the desk.

_ "I see you're having a good time." she said in a slightly ironic tone.

_ "Oh yes, exciting." replied the queen, taking also a false playful look, while sitting again behind her desk ".. Administrative requests, meetings to validate, business contracts to sign.... What a throb."

Anna gave a little laugh and took another sip. She sat on one of the chairs facing the desk, and the two sisters drank their tea together, as they had done many times before. These little family moments were important to her.

_ "And how is our future knight?" Elsa asked, mentioning Kristoff.

_"There is still work, but I know he will get there. He has the will and the strength." Anna answered confidently. Elsa seemed pleased with the answer and looked at her sister's round belly.

_ "And you, how do you feel?" asked the queen, who was also concerned by Anna's state of health.

_ "I feel some pains at times, I'm also more tired than usual, but nothing alarming. I'm fine, I assure you." Anna said to reassure her. Elsa wanted to believe her, but in her heart she remained alert to the slightest warning sign from her sister. Anna finished her tea and turned her attention to the big book she recognized immediately and opened it.

_ "Ishiro's book," she said, and Elsa nodded and joined her to look at the pages with her.

_ "For several weeks, I have been trying to learn as much as I can about titans, so that we can better understand them and thus enhance the possibility of a possible coexistence between them and humanity."

Elsa spoke with a certain determination, and Anna would always support her in this process. While leafing through the worn out pages of Ishiro's great grimoire, Anna could also see the writings and sketches that Elsa had seen. Godzilla was not the only king of this world according to these pages. Other creatures, seeming equally imposing and possessing powerful powers, were represented by black ink drawings. Three in particular caught the attention of Anna and Elsa.

The first was shaped like a huge reptilian bird, with two bony horns on his head and wings like a dragon's. Rodan, also nicknamed "The King of the Skies" or “The One Born of Fire”, and who according to the writings, would be able to fly at speeds beyond the understanding and whose flapping wings would be capable of triggering powerful waves of wind capable of blowing entire cities in their path.

The second was a kind of gigantic moth, and was named Mothra, nicknamed "The Goddess" or "The Queen of the Monsters", and whose wings produced a light so beautiful, so pure, that it cast out the darkness and could also produce powerful, devastating rays of light.

The third gave chills to the two young women. He was surely the most imposing of all. A huge dragon with three heads, with outsize wings. His name was King Ghidorah, but he was given many nicknames, such as "The Devil", "Death Song of the Three Storms", or "The One who is Many". He was described as capable of provoking storms by a mere flapping of his wings, to spit lightnings by his mouths and would only hate and thirst for destruction to any form of life. He was described as having fallen one day from the sky into a huge burning rock, a long time ago.

All these creatures, even these deities, fascinated and terrified both Elsa and Anna, especially Ghidorah, though they hoped he had long since died. Elsa was particularly interested in the case of Mothra, and her nickname, Queen of the monsters. So, the titans also have a queen? But in this case, was she the queen of Godzilla? And where was Mothra now? Was she dead? Elsa hoped that no, for Godzilla, because it was likely that both of them were close allies. Anna continued to look at the pages.

_"It's strange, I don’t see any mention of Zilla in the book."

Elsa pointed to another page and turned it. A drawing depicting a creature similar to Zilla appeared, as well as texts in black ink.

_ "The titans are unique ..." Elsa explained who had learned some things "... But Zilla belongs to what Ishiro called a "super-species ", or" lower titans ", non-unique creatures and who lived under the laws of the higher titans. Unfortunately, the super-species have all disappeared after a cataclysm long ago, which was caused by Ghidorah himself. "

Anna understood better now. Decidedly, the universe of the titans was more and more fascinating. But she felt sad for Zilla, at the idea that he may be the very last member of his kind, and perhaps the very last lower titan in the world.

But suddenly, a familiar roar, that of Zilla, was heard resonating in the air, and seemed to come from the docks. Anna and Elsa raised their heads, surprised. A royal guard burst into the room, panicked.

_ "Your Majesty! Princess!" he shouted, his face tense with fear.

_"What is going on?" Elsa asked.

_ "It's Zilla! He's attacking the docks!"

Elsa and Anna exchanged the same horrified look and without further ado, the queen rushed out of the room, crossing the corridors without stopping and left the castle and the courtyard. Cries of panic were heard, as well as several running citizens, frightened. Elsa ran towards the docks, where Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were already there, along with Kylian and several soldiers. Zilla was standing in the water of the bay. In one year, he had reached his adult size, measuring 60 meters tall and 100 meters long. Adult, back plates had grown on his back, and his muzzle had become squarer. The young titan roared furiously, having already destroyed a ship with his tail. On the docks, fishermen armed with harpoons, as well as soldiers, were bravely trying to push the creature back by threatening him with their weapons, which further enervated Zilla. He uttered a loud roar, whose strength of breath caused the men to fall backwards. One of his hind legs crushed another ship, cutting it in half. In the streets, citizens fled screaming. Kristoff went to Elsa, also in panic.

_ "Elsa, stop him, or he will destroy everything!"

_ "He will not listen to me, but I can try something else."

Elsa concentrated her mind, stretching out her hands, and created a wall of ice, higher and higher, in front of Zilla, who was surprised by the sudden appearance of the wall, grunted furiously. Elsa then used her magic to make ice appear on the back legs of Zilla and tried to immobilize him. But with his physical strength, Zilla managed to break through the ice shackles and destroyed the wall with a violent tail blow. Ice debris flew in all directions and the force of the impact made everyone fall to the ground. Some of the fishermen threw their harpoons at the monster, which made him even more furious. He grabbed a net filled with fish in his jaws and tore it into pieces.

_”Zilla! Stop!”

As he was about to attack again, Zilla was suddenly stopped by a voice he recognized. That of his "mother", Anna. With her belly carrying her child, Anna could not run so fast and took a long time to come, but she was there, looking dismayed by what she was seeing. The many wounded soldiers, the destroyed ships and the damage to the docks, as well as her sister and friends who were standing up and fortunately were not injured. Anna stepped forward, holding her belly, toward Zilla, who leaned toward her, emitting a small, neutral roar. The monster had calmed down and seemed to be waiting for his mother's next order. Anna gave him a disgruntled look, even disappointed.

_ "Zilla .... why did you do that?"

Obviously, he would not answer. But Elsa, determined to find out more, headed for Kylian.

_ "Commander, what happened?"

_ "Fishermen were unloading their nets full of fish. Zilla arrived by the bay and wanted to eat the fishes ... Of course the fishermen refused and tried to make him leave, with more or less delicacy, and Zilla got angry and started attacking the nets."

Elsa now understood what had caused this incident. Calm had returned, and the citizens were coming out of their hiding places, with more or less distrust of Zilla. One of the injured fishermen, aided by the soldiers, began to protest energetically against the creature.

_ "This monster should leave here and never come back!"

Zilla growled in anger at this remark, but Anna immediately calmed him with a caress on the tip of his nose. Many of the inhabitants seemed to share the fisherman's point of view, and among them was the archdeacon of the church, who advanced towards the queen.

_ "This man is right, your majesty. Since this thing has continued to grow, he has become a threat to Arendelle. He must leave."

Elsa did not know what to say, a little confused, but Anna spoke, protesting against the charge she considered unfair.

_"Zilla is still a child, and he's a titan. He does not have the same notion of the world as we humans do."

_"Yes, he has nothing to do with humans! Let him go back with his fellows!" shouted an angry resident. Anna defended herself.

_ "But he has no family anymore! He is probably the last of his kind!"

_ "Princess ..." said the archdeacon "... With all due respect, this is not our problem, but see the reality: a monster of this size can not live in Arendelle."

More and more citizens began to express their opinions, raising their voices and their desire to see Zilla leave. Anna was shocked by this. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven joined her to try to comfort her. Faced with the agitation of the populace, Elsa spoke.

_"Silence!" she ordered, raising her voice, and everyone obeyed at once. "... As a queen, I have to listen to my people and take into consideration their demands, but Anna is my sister, and your princess, if she wants to protect Zilla, it's her right!"

Zilla spoke a loud roar that surprised everyone. After a last look at Anna, with a look of despair, he turned and plunged into the water, moving away towards the deep waters off the fjord.

_"No! Zilla, come back!" Anna cried. She fell to her knees, seeing the young titan leave and disappear in the distance. Kristoff joined her and hugged her in his arms. Olaf and Sven also showed disappointed expressions. Elsa felt sorry for her sister.

_ "It will be better that way." said the archdeacon, believing that he had done what he ought to do.

_ "Maybe for you, but not for me." the queen answered coldly. But while she was crying, Anna was suddenly in severe pain and fell to her knees on the floor, under the worried gaze of everyone. Elsa rushed to her.

_ "Anna!" she shouted.

_ "Anna! Answer me!" Kristoff asked, also worried. The young princess seemed to be suffering terribly and was breathing with difficulty.

_ "The ... The baby ..... I feel him.... he's coming ..." she said as she managed to articulate between moments of pain. His face twitched, the pain deepening. Without losing a moment, Kristoff took her in his arms, with a thousand precautions, and took her towards the castle, followed by Elsa, Sven and Olaf.

***********

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the ocean, in the deepest part of the world, to such an extent that there was no light. In the black and icy waters, there was a gigantic, elongated, sand-covered form, sleeping deeply.

Godzilla suddenly opened his eyes, as if emerging from a dream and uttered a loud roar that rang out in the depths of the sea. While sleeping, he had heard something resonate in his mind ..... A voice, from a person he had not forgotten ..... The ice woman ..... She had not forgotten him either....

Raising swarms of sand around him, Godzilla straightened up and began swimming to the surface of the ocean. It was not just Elsa's voice that had pulled him from his sleep .... Something else was at work, he had felt it .... Something really terrible ..... A very old enemy would soon reappear.


	3. The Birth

The Southern Isles

Followed by the Duke of Weselton and his bodyguards, and by Ambassador Thoran, Hans walked nonchalantly, his face closed. Escorted by guards, they entered a huge room with brown walls and a long red carpet decorating the floor. Pillars supported the ceiling and were decorated with laurels. At the end of the hall was a magnificent throne, on which stands a man above fifty with a grey beard, dressed richly and wearing a crown on his long graying hair. The king, and father of Hans, saw his last son arrived in the room and gave him a neutral gaze. Beside the throne stood the twelve brothers of Hans, all standing straight, their swords at their waist and looking at their little brother with some disdain.

_ "Good evening .... Father." Hans said in a rather cold tone. The old king noticed it.

_ "Who are these individuals, my son?" asked the king, pointing to the duke and the ambassador. Hans introduced them as it should.

"Allow me to introduce the Duke of Weselton, as well as Thoran, the ambassador of Arendelle."

The two did not even bother to bow to greet the king, which surprised him, as did the twelve brothers.

_ "And, what are they doing here?" asked the king, more suspicious. Some of the brothers had put, in case, their hands on the pommels of their swords. Hans noticed it and smiled softly.

_ "They are here to support me."

_ "Explain yourself clearly!" ordered the king.

_ "It's simple, father ..." Hans continued "... Godzilla and the titans are a threat that we must eradicate ... So I decided to do what you never had the strength to decide."

One by one the torches of the throne room began to waver, and a gloomy atmosphere invaded the hall. The shadow became more and more present, disturbing the old king as well as the twelve brothers. Suddenly the great doors of the throne room opened abruptly, and two guards were thrown several yards back, and fell to the ground, dead. Under the horrified eyes of the king, Maleficent walked slowly but confidently into the room, a demonic smile on her lips. Hans, the duke, and Thoran showed no surprise in seeing her here.

_ "Who ... who are you?" asked the king, his voice slightly trembling.

_ "A friend of your son, majesty .... You can call me .... Maleficent."

The twelve brothers took their swords and formed a barrier in front of their father, ready to fight.

_ "Father, save yourself!" said one of the older brothers. Maleficent sneered. The brothers took their swords and were about to attack.

_”Stand back, you fools!” Maleficent said without fear, and with a gesture of her scepter, turned all the brothers into a heap of ashes, falling on the carpet, under the gaze of the horrified king. Hans showed a semblance of regret at seeing that, but he thought it was necessary. While Maleficent laughed at what she had done, the King of the Southern Isles wanted to flee, but Hans seized him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn to him, and pierced the heart with a dagger. With breathlessness and pain in his face, the king saw his white tunic blush with his blood, while Hans looked at him, with a look very sorry.

_ "Forgive me, father ..... But I do it, for the sake of Southern Isles and the world."

The king could scarcely express a sound from his mouth, and collapsed to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him, impregnating the carpet. Hans remained frozen, staring at his father's corpse, teeth clenched and bloody dagger in his hand. Blowing a big blow, he turned to Maleficent, who just smiled.

_ "The first phase of the plan went as planned .... Majesty." she said, cavernous and satisfied. Hans does not smile, climbing the steps and coming to sit on his father's throne.

_ "I now control the power over the Southern Isles, but the hardest thing is to be done...Are you sure your new" friend" can defeat Godzilla?"

_"Oh, not just Godzilla, my king ..." said Maleficent, a spark of slyness in his eyes "... He will kill all your enemies, wherever they are across the world."

The prince appeared satisfied with this statement and nodded nonchalantly, he moved towards the throne, followed by the Duke of Weselton and his henchmen, while Maleficent remained a little behind. Without showing it to the others, she seemed perplexed .... In spite of Godzilla's power, she had felt another one, also very strong but being in a body much smaller than that of a titan ..... A power from ancient times, which she had already felt before, and which made appear a malicious smile on her lips..... "Thus, she is still alive ...." she thought, satisfied but keeping it for herself.

*********

Arendelle

_"AAAAAH! AAAAAAAH!!"

In the castle, the atmosphere was very tense. For several hours now, Anna had been lying in bed, struggling with pain as best she could to give birth to her child. A group of experienced midwives were standing around her, some supporting Anna morally in this ordeal, and others helping her to give birth under the best conditions.

_ "Breathe well, and push!" asked the midwife who was ready to take the baby out. Anna, her face dripping with sweat and tears in her eyes, took several breaths and pushed, suffering terribly. Outside the room, in the corridor, Kristoff was pacing, more than nervous and very worried when he heard his wife's moans of pain. Olaf was sitting in a chair and watching him, showing some concern too. Elsa was standing by the door, showing the same anxiety. More than once women had died giving birth, and the mere thought that it could happen to her sister haunted her. And seeing Kristoff moving around all the time added to her nervousness. The door opened, and a midwife came out, carrying with her a bowl of water a little red. Elsa called to her.

_"How is she?" she asked anxiously.

_ "She stands up well, your majesty, but the hardest thing remains to be done."

This answer did not really reassured.

_ "I should be with her to support her." Kristoff said, trying to stay calm.

_ "You would only interfere with the work of midwives. We have to wait and be patient." Elsa answered, with good reason, although the urge to enter to support her sister also crossed her mind. Kristoff was frustrated.

_ "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Olaf asked, trying to find a happier topic of conversation. Kristoff did not look in the mood and showed it. Olaf changed his mind, preferring to look at the hands of the clock in front of him. He said eighteen hours. Through the windows, the first colors of twilight were noticeable.

In the bedroom, Anna seemed exhausted, breathing with great difficulty, and a midwife gently blotting her face with a towel.

_ "I see the head ..." says the midwife standing at the foot of the bed "... One last effort, push with all your strength."

Breathing a big blow and preparing herself mentally, Anna pushed as hard as she could, screaming with great suffering ....

Anna fell heavily on her pillow, catching her breath and recovering from the excruciating pain, as baby cries began to ring in the room. In the hallway, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf heard the baby crying, and smiles appeared on their faces. A midwife opened the door, also smiling.

_ "Mother and child are doing very well ..... Congratulations, Mr. Kristoff ... It's a girl."

She moved aside to let them in. Kristoff was the first to enter, with great haste, and approached the bed where Anna lay. The young princess smiled, tears of joy running down her cheeks, and holding a little pink baby in her arms snuggled up against her. She was a perfectly healthy little girl. Kristoff sat on the bed, and with his hand touches Anna's cheek. He too could not stop the tears of joy from flowing.

_"My love..." he said softly to his wife. "...You're okay?"

Anna smiled at him and looked at her daughter in her arms.

_ "I think that .... I have never felt so happy in my life." she said with a very tired voice. Kristoff and she gave each other a little kiss, and then the young man gently took the baby in his arms to see her better. Olaf watched all this with a softened air.

_ "The miracle of life ..." he says.

Elsa, also reassured, went to her sister. Both smiled at each other and Elsa even took her hand. In the darkening sky, an aurora borealis began to appear and dance, covering the fjord with its blue-green colors, and as coming to celebrate the birth of the baby.

_"Congratulations, little sister ..." Elsa said, shedding a small tear. Kristoff, after saying hello to his first child, gave her back very gently to Anna. The baby cried, indicating that she was hungry. It was time for her first meal. Anna gave her the breast, and the baby started to suckle.

_ "And how will you name her?" Kristoff asked, wanting to let his wife choose the name. Anna had already made her choice for a while, if it was a girl.

_ "Iduna." Anna says like her first and last decision. Kristoff already knew that and accepted that name. Elsa seemed surprised at first, but she was touched by the idea that Anna chose the name of their deceased mother, in her honor, to name her first child. With her hands and her magic, Elsa fashioned a small ice-shaped pendant in the shape of a polar star, and deposited it carefully with the baby.

_ "Welcome to the family, Iduna, second of the name." Elsa said softly with a big smile. Olaf had approached Kristoff to see the baby better. The midwives who had stand back, suddenly showed faces a little less reassured, their eyes turned towards the window. A low, recognizable roar was heard outside. Elsa and Anna understood.

_ "I think someone else wants to welcome Iduna."

She went to the window and opened it, to see Zilla's huge head facing her, and standing in front of the small balcony facing the bay. The titan had his feet in the water, but with his gigantic size, had no trouble reaching the floor. Having decided to come back, the young titan had felt Anna's suffering and came to make sure she was fine, emitting a slight, neutral rumble and trying to peek inside the room. The baby having finished eating and falling asleep, Anna gave her to Elsa.

_ "Show her to him." Anna asked, speaking softly, and being too tired to get up from the bed. Kristoff did not look very convinced and obviously was still suspicious of Zilla's impulsive behavior.

_ "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Anna reassured him, taking his hand in hers.

_"I know you have trouble admitting it, Kristoff, but Zilla is not what you think .... Look."

Elsa advanced, holding her niece in the arms, and went out on the balcony, facing the huge titan who watched with curiosity and put his reptilian eyes on the baby that the queen held in her arms.

_ "Zilla ..." Elsa said softly so as not to wake the baby "... I introduce you to the new family member .... Iduna."

Zilla kept looking, approaching very slowly and with the utmost caution, his head to see better. The tip of his muzzle was less than a meter from Elsa and the baby. Seeing all this from the bed, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff were watching. Zilla sniffled very softly, as if to smell the baby's smell and identify her. The titan, despite all his power and size, seemed to be cautious, avoiding any rumblings that could awaken Iduna. Anna smiled to see that, while Kristoff seemed very surprised at Zilla's attitude. Elsa also smiled to see the titan standing very calm and even puzzled by the baby, which he might see as his "half-sister", if it could say so. In Zilla's eye, Elsa could see as a spark of affection from him to Iduna. The guardian titans were decidedly more human than most thought, and Elsa was even more aware of it now. Most humans had wrong ideas about them. Cohabitation was possible, she was sure of it.

After a few minutes looking at the newborn, Zilla pulled back, very gently trying to make as little noise as possible, which was quite complicated for him, and returned to the deep waters of the bay to return to his underwater cave near the fjord. Elsa watched the titan gradually disappear into the water, with an encouraging feeling growing in her. Iduna did not wake up, hopefully, and was given back to Anna. Kristoff had no word to describe what he had just seen and had to admit that Anna was right about Zilla.

One of the midwives insisted that Anna and the baby be left to sleep so that they both rest, and they all left the room. Olaf decided to join Sven in the stables, while Elsa and Kristoff walked side by side down the hall.

_ "She was right, it seems that even monsters have a heart." said Kristoff, rather reassured.

_ "Monsters are misunderstood creatures ...." added Elsa "... they are born too tall, too powerful, too heavy ... Whatever their origin, they will all be perceived as threats, this is their burden.... That's what Ishiro wrote on the first page of his book."

Kristoff listened as she walked, until they reached the door of the Queen's bedroom. Before opening the door, Elsa spoke again.

_"When one thinks of all the atrocities that humanity has committed in history, one sometimes wonders who the real monsters are."

Kristoff admitted that she was not entirely wrong on this point. Wishing good night to Elsa, he left, leaving the queen to enter her quarters alone and closing the door behind her. Leaning back against the door, the young queen sighed tired after this long day and evening. She undid the knots of her wick and dropped her long blond hair on her neck and upper back. The rays of the moon were filtering through the windows, adding an almost mystical atmosphere to the room. Elsa's gaze landed again toward the bay, as once again hoping to see Godzilla appear on the horizon and come to her balcony. But nothing, only the sleeping ocean, as far as the eye can see. Opening her window, Elsa held out one of her hands, creating a flock of snowflakes and blew on them, to watch them, with some hope, fly off towards the ocean.

********

At hundreds and hundreds of leagues from Arendelle, somewhere in the middle of the ocean under the night sky, Godzilla had emerged, raising tons of water around him, and halted near a small island after having swim several hours. The monster king stood up, putting his first foot on the island and looked all around him sniffing and emitting loud rumblings. No presence of other titans nearby, for now. He then looked at the night sky, at the stars, then at the moon, gazing at her with a certain calmness. Although he was the greatest and most powerful creature on earth, he had sometimes felt small in the face of the majesty of the beauty of the sky. He who lived now for millions of years, who had seen more than any other living being, he had never tired of observing the sky.

Something on the island then caught his attention. On a cliff was carved from the rock, a large statue of about fifty meters high, and representing a man dressed in a large white toga, with long hair and beard, and wearing on his head a crown of laurels. Godzilla approached to better contemplate this very old statue, a vestige of an ancient human presence on this island. Although he was not interested in the religions of humans, he could see many times during his travels around the world, the effigies of this man who was to be a strong symbol for humans. He had even been able to see his name engraved several times: Jesus Christ, that humans seemed to consider as a god. Godzilla also remembered the certain cults venerating him, and seeing him as the true lord of the earth. Godzilla never cared to be revered or not, to be seen as a god or not, and he did not care about. All that mattered to him was to protect this earth, his earth, and to reign as any good king would.

Suddenly, tiny floating things passed and stopped in front of his big yellow eye. He recognized then .... Flakes of snow, dancing in the air. Emitting a growl of curiosity, he felt in these flakes a very powerful and recognizable magic ..... Elsa ..... He felt a tiny part of her presence in these flakes, as a message from her being addressed to him. The flakes evaporated into the air, leaving Godzilla to his thoughts. Emitting another satisfied growl, he turned his gaze northward, towards Arendelle, and as if to send an answer to the young snow queen, uttered a loud roar that rang for miles around and shook the water of the ocean. After all, watching over the earth was not the only thing that mattered to him. During his long sleep after his win against Leatherback and Otachi, he had dreamed a lot about Elsa. The connection between them was real, he was aware of it. He was attracted by her powers, her personality and her devotion to protect her people, she was even a very beautiful human, and although he did not develop a feeling of love towards Elsa, for obvious reasons, he was attracted by her. Like him, she was a protector of nature, misunderstood and seen by all as a potential threat.

She reminded him about another person he had known more than four hundred years ago ... A young woman named Awa, living in a small coastal town in England. Awa possessed very powerful telekinetic powers, which caused the fear and misunderstanding of the people around her. One evening, by the sea, she had met Godzilla, who was on the hunt for a destructive titan on the run. At first scared by the king of the monsters, Awa and he had felt connected to each other and a strong feeling developed between them. But one day, Awa was caught by the inquisitors of the church and was burned alive as a witch in the town square. Although he was miles away from her, Godzilla had felt her pain and the life was slowly leaving her. Returning to the shores of England, Godzilla found an isolated burial, with the inscription "Awa, witch, may her soul came back to hell". Understanding that he had arrived too late, Godzilla became mad with rage and unleashed his anger on the small coastal town that he judged as responsible for the death of Awa. With his power of destruction, Godzilla completely destroyed the city in barely two hours, and left no survivors, just ruins and ashes, before disappearing into the depths of the ocean. Realizing what he had done, he vowed never again to use his power to harm humans unless absolutely necessary. Godzilla came back to reality after this painful and distant memory that had been engraved in his memory. He growled softly, with some pain in his heart. He had lost Awa, 'cause he was not enough strong and aware to protect her, and now he would do everything to not lose Elsa...

However, this same bad feeling continued to haunt him, the omen of the return of a very old and dangerous enemy. His millennial instinct had never deceived him. He felt it, in the atmosphere, in the earth, in the water .... Something very serious was getting ready and he felt that this time he could not face it alone .... He was going to need help, and knew what to do. Taking a deep breath, Godzilla lifted his muzzle to the sky, his dorsal spines shining with a bluish glow. He opened his jaws and spit a powerful stream of blue flames toward the sky, piercing the clouds, as sending a signal.


	4. Alone against All

It was nearly nine o'clock in the morning, and already the sun was high in the sky for this new day, which looked pretty good. Despite the morning sun, Thoran's face was particularly closed and dark. He had never slept so badly, especially because of the incessant rolling of the boat on which he was currently, in the company of a good number of people all dressed richly. The ambassador had left the southern islands after the seizure of power of Prince Hans, who surely would not be long in making himself known beyond the world, but had made sure he was in no way involved in this affair. The secret was paramount at the moment. Queen Elsa thought he was on a trade negotiation mission with the French partners, and she had to keep believing about it.

Leaning his elbows on the rail, Thoran gazed neutrally on the waves sliding under the hull of the ship, and saw in the distance the port of Arendelle approaching more and more. His curious ear listened to the conversations of people around him.

_"Ah, Arendelle.... We are finally arrived." said a man with a British accent.

_ "This is where it happened, is not it?" asked a woman in a dress, by his side, surely his wife, and mentioning the confrontation of the titans that took place a year ago.

_"Indeed, my dear." the man replied, "How terrifying it must have been ..."

Tssss ... What idiots ... Thoran thought in his head. Seeing people talking about this tragedy as if it were a simple tourist attraction made him furious, but he did not show it. He had seen with his eyes the horror of this battle and the ravages that the titans have provoked, the many lives they have taken.... If he had listened himself, he would have hit this man, but had to continue to look good. The plan of Hans and this witch, Maleficent, was going to be beneficial, and finally the world would be rid of the threat of the titans.

**********

As a kingdom monarch, Elsa had to get up early, which did not bother her more than that, but had to sign important documents again, locked up in her office, alone. Anna was probably still sleeping, and needed it, with her child with her. Kristoff had gone over in a hurry to see if she was fine, before going off to train sword with Kylian, along with Sven and Olaf.

Elsa, however, seemed to be worried about one thing: for several weeks she had been sending out contracts demanding a renewal of trade agreement with many allied countries, and for the moment, no response had come back. It was as if all the kingdoms had stopped all contact with Arendelle. Elsa did not understand this sudden silence.

Knock! Knock!

_ "Majesty?" said the servant Kai's voice behind the door.

_ "What is it, Kai?" replied the queen, looking up at the door.

_ "It's Lord Thoran, my queen. He's back from his mission and wants to talk to you."

Elsa put down her pen in the inkwell and would pick up the signatures later.

_ "Get him in." she says. The door opened and Kai stepped aside, letting Thoran pass, who, as agreed, saluted his queen with a bow.

"Majesty ..." he said in a friendly tone.

Elsa nodded in response and pointed to the chair in front of the desk.

_ "Sit down, Thoran."

The ambassador thanked her with a small nod and went to sit in front of her.

_ "First of all, my queen ..." he said with a smile "... Allow me to congratulate your sister, the princess, for the birth of her child. It's a good day for the royal family."

_ "Thank you." Elsa replied just as friendly, showing the confidence she had in Thoran. The queen then changed the subject, while putting in order in the files on her desk.

_"So, Thoran .... How did the negotiations with France go?"

The ambassador's face darkened at once, showing some discomfort and frantically scratching the back of his hand. Elsa noticed it and feared bad news, with good reason.

_"It seems that France has decided not to renew its agreements with Arendelle, I regret to have to announce this, majesty."

Elsa seemed disconcerted by the news, but Thoran did not end visibly.

_ "And that's not all, majesty ..." he added in taking his suitcase ".... Several other countries, such as Russia, Italy, England, Spain, and many others refuse to renew their trade agreements with our kingdom."

For Elsa, it was a hecatomb of bad news. A layer of frost began to form on the desk, but she noticed it, calmed down herself and made the frost disappear.

_ "But .... But why?" asked the queen, more than perplexed, leaning on the back of her chair. Thoran opened his black suitcase and took a folder in his hands, in which he searched for a paper he handed to the queen, with a sorry face. Elsa took the paper to read it, and what she discovered only accentuated her dismay. Thoran sat, the suitcase on his lap.

"I am sincerely sorry, my queen ..." he said as if to apologize, but deep inside him, jubilant, and hoping that this letter would finally make react the queen as it should be.

**********

After dismissing Thoran and thanking him for coming, Elsa had spent the last three hours locked up in her office, without touching the documents and spending her time pacing the carpet, reading and reading again this letter delivered by the ambassador of Arendelle. A fine shower of flakes slowly fell around the young queen, without her paying attention. A thin layer of frost had even appeared from Elsa's fingers and covered the edges of the sheet of paper. Elsa had lost her smile, the dark look lost in the writings. A new knock on the door made her come out of her thoughts.

_"Who is here?!" she said in a rather angry tone.

_ "El ... Elsa, it's me." answered the little voice of her sister Anna behind the door. Elsa curses herself for speaking this way, especially to her.

_"Come in." Elsa said in a more soft voice.

The door opened slowly and Anna entered, her face showing some concern, and holding Iduna in her arms, asleep and wrapped in a small emerald green blanket. Elsa gave her a very sorry look and went back to sit behind her desk, sighing heavily and rubbing her eyes.

_"Forgive me for answering like this, Anna," said the queen at first.

_ "Oh, this ... it's nothing ...." Anna told to reassure her "... I met Thoran earlier and he congratulated me for the birth of Idun. I didn't know he was back."

_ "He arrived this morning." Elsa said, resting her elbows on the desk and clasping her hands. "... He reported news of his latest mission."

_ "Seeing your attitude, I doubt that this is good news." Anna said frankly, having remembered the tone with which Elsa had responded at the tock at the door. Elsa handed her the letter that Thoran had given him. Intrigued, Anna took it and read it completely, and as the reading progressed, she showed the same dismayed face as her sister the first time she read it.

_ "They ..... Will they dismiss you from your queen status?!" Anna said worriedly as she lowered the paper. Elsa nodded her head sadly and dropped back onto the back of her seat.

_"The other countries leave me less than two weeks to find a way to put stop or kill Godzilla, otherwise, they will vote a mention of censorship against me so that I am release of power and another take the throne."

_ "They can't do that, you're the queen! And by the way, you’ve done nothing wrong." Anna answered clearly, not wanting to believe it. Iduna woke up and started to cry a little. Anna gently rocked her to calm her down and she could go back to sleep.

_"It's not their opinion ..." Elsa sighs heavily. "They hold me responsible for keeping Godzilla alive and protecting him, which they say is a crime." She shook her head gently, dismayed by such hypocrisy from them. Anna refused to let down and wanted to support her sister.

_ "It's completely absurd" says the young princess "Who are the countries concerned?"

_"Most European countries, though the majority of them are enemies, have managed to find common ground and form this coalition against me. Even some people in America, and even in our own country, begin to agree with them ..... I fear alas, that we are alone."

Anna sighed in turn, but as usual, refused to lose hope and continued to believe in her elder sister the Queen. Elsa thanked her for that. The young queen felt isolated yet, misunderstood again, but in a different way this time. To kill Godzilla was out of the question for her. To hold him responsible was so unfair, all because he is a giant creature capable of destroying humanity if he wanted to, but she knew that he would never do that because she trusted the monster king.

_ "And .... for Zilla?" Anna asked with some trepidation for the young titan. Elsa knew she would ask this question and unfortunately did not have good news.

_"It is also one of their" excuses "to want to eject me from power, for them, to let live a titan to Arendelle only reinforces the gravity of my actions. They want him to be killed too."

Anna appeared revolted.

_ "If they imagine I'll let them do this. It was I who adopted Zilla and raised him. I could not let him die in this cave, can they just understand that?"

_ "You know, Anna, I believe that human nature is even more complicated to understand than the titans." replied the queen frankly, and she was not wrong for that. Becoming the dominant species in the world has caused humans to fear what they can not control and want to destroy anything that could threaten their status as the most powerful creature in the world. Elsa got up to go to the window and look at the bay and the docks, thoughtfully.

_"In a few days, an assembly is to be held here, and dignitaries from certain countries will come and meet with me in order, in their words, to deal with my actions."

_"It almost sounds like a court judgment, it's unfair." Anna answered, gently rocking Iduna in her arms. Elsa shrugged.

_"No matter, I'll go out to meet them and impose my defence, and maybe with some chance they'll listen."

If she had wanted, Elsa could have freeze them all with her powers, but doing so would only have triggered an open war, and she was refusing to put her kingdom in danger. Besides, acting in this way was not her way. She wanted to be loved by her people and not be seeing like a monster. Elsa blew softly, rubbing her eyes, tired of all the emotion that had crossed her. The vagaries of politics and the misunderstanding of human nature sometimes exceeded it. She wondered sometimes how Godzilla could accept to defend this young and violent species that was mankind, and who refused to see him for what he really is: a protector. Elsa also thought about what would happen if, unfortunately, the mention of censorship led to her ejection from power. Another sovereign would surely be placed on the throne and plunge Arendelle into an open conflict against the titans. If humanity declared war, Godzilla could decide to turn against them and this time, Arendelle would not survive. How could humans hope to defeat such creatures? Elsa had to prevent this conflict from being born, for the sake of her family, her kingdom, but also the world. All this weighed like bags of lead on her thin shoulders, and she felt it. She walked to the door of her office.

_"Where are you going?" Anna asked, seeing her go.

_ "I ... just need to get away and stay alone for a few hours. I'll be back in the evening, do not worry about me."

_"But ..." Anna insisted, but Elsa made him understand by the look that she wanted to be alone. Anna changed her mind and nodded, then saw her sister open the door and go down the corridor.

***********

After leaving Queen Elsa's office and manipulating her as requested, Thoran headed to his own office in the east wing of the castle. But as he was about to open the door with his key, he noticed that the lock had been forced. Suspicious, he slowly pushed the creaking door open, to discover a scene he did not expect.

Warden, the financial master of Arendelle, was standing behind the desk, and seemed not to be surprised to see Thoran arrive, on the contrary, he seemed to be waiting for him. In his hands, Warden was holding a stack of letters and glared at Thoran, who swallowed and nonchalantly entered the office.

_ "Lord Warden? May I know what you are doing in my office?" he asked as if nothing had happened, but Warden was not fooled and threw the letters at the ambassador's feet. These letters were those that Thoran had received from Hans and the other lords, and their intentions towards Queen Elsa and the problem of the titans. These same letters were normally kept in a locked drawer, but that had not stopped Warden. Thoran's face went pale as he looked up at Warden, who stepped toward him unrestrainedly, threatening him without flinching.

_ "Do not take me for a diot! I conducted my little investigation and I was right, you are a filthy traitor! .... When the queen will know ....."

Warden was about to leave to warn the guards, but Thoran grabbed the candlestick on his desk and slammed it into the back of Warden's skull, killing him instantly before he could reach the door. Thoran gave some other blows, running a little blood on the floor, and now standing above Warden's corpse, the candlestick covered with blood in his hand and a smirk on his lips.

_"YOU are the traitor, my dear Warden..." he said, before closing the door of his office to take care of the rest.

Southern Isles

In the basement of the castle, lit by the only torchlight held by Maleficent, Hans leaned over a large wooden box and opened it, intrigued, all under the witch's gaze, showing a smile on the corner of his lips. In the box in question were cannonballs, of ordinary appearance, but surrounded by what appeared to be a green aura. Hans raised an eyebrow and turned to the witch.

_ "And what are these cannonballs so special?" asked the young prince, who became king. Maleficent smiled at him.

_"These projectiles were created by the darkest of my magic. Ordinary cannonballs can do nothing against the titans, but these ones were created specifically to kill them."

Hans suddenly seemed very interested in these new weapons and gently rubbed his hands. In addition to using them for his personal use, he could sell them to other countries that would surely be interested in a weapon capable of killing a titan, and as a bonus would make some profits.

_ "And .... Regarding your new ally?" Hans asked.

_"The process is slow, but certain, my king ..." Maleficent assured him confidently. "Very soon he will wake up, and even Godzilla can’t do anything against him."

**********

Beyond the world, great changes were taking place, changing little by little the face of the whole world. Everywhere, human populations could observe these changes, even disrupting the climate. The ray of blue flames sent by Godzilla into the sky was indeed a call to the gathering, and the first titans responded to the call of their king.

On the island of Mona, off the coast of Mexico, a volcano, asleep for millennia, has suddenly erupted, covering the majority of the lava island. From the entrails and the black smoke column of the volcano erupted an immense dark form like a giant bird, deploying large wings and uttering a loud roar, before taking flight, destroying half of the island just by the wave produced by its flapping wings.

At the same moment, miles and miles away, in a rainforest in the Yunnan region of China, in a millennium-old temple in ruins, another gigantic figure emerged from a giant cocoon, tearing it from the inside and emitting small organic rattles. Deploying its giant wings like a butterfly, the giant insect creature let emerge from its wings an immense blinding blue-green light, illuminating all the forest and chasing the darkness of the night all around her. Having also felt the call of her King Godzilla, the giant moth took flight away from her nest, ready to fulfill her duty as protectress. While the giant moth flies into the vastness of the sky, illuminating the entire forest with its giant wings, two small and human forms emerge from the ruins of the temple, both barefoot and dressed in tribal clothes and wearing long coats worn with hoods hiding their faces but leaving guessing a few locks of silver hair protruding.

_ "Our goddess finally woke up ..... She heard the call of her king .... The fight that will decide the fate of this world will take place again ...." says the first silhouette dressed in red.

_ "You're right ...." replied the one dressed in blue ".... But it's not just that ..... I also feel something else, very diffuse ...."

_"Give me your hand." asked the girl in red. The other seemed to agree without question, and both joined the palms of their hands. After long periods of concentration, the two women seemed very surprised by what she had just perceived in the back of their minds.

_ "Is this .... Is it possible?" asked the girl in blue.

_ "Yes ..." replied the girl in red "... The lost heiress of the Iss is still alive ... and we have finally found her."


	5. A Kingdom of Isolation

Three long years had passed since Elsa had not returned to the North Mountain, and yet, deep inside her, she felt like she had never really left, as if part of her were stayed here, which in a sense, was the case. Walking the path slightly steep and covered with snow, the young queen looked around her, the mountain range extending all around her like immense stone teeth, and the night sky covered with clouds coming to make fall a fine rain of snowflakes. Sensing the cold wind of the mountain caressing her face and her hair, Elsa continued to move forward.

This slow march in the night and in the snow reminded her some memories. It was here that for the first time she had accepted her power and who she really was. Although running away from her problems was not the right solution, she had felt free for the first time in her life. In the distance, she could see a dazzling aurora borealis among the mountain peaks and it made her smiling. Reaching out, she dropped a few flakes in her palm and with her power make them levitated and slowly dancing in a small whirlpool, before releasing them into the air.

_"The cold never bothered me anyway ...." she hummed as she continued walking, remembering that moment of her life.

After finishing up climbing, Elsa saw with some nostalgia, the small ice bridge she had fashioned with her magic, crossing the precipice, and right after, rising like a huge ice arrow on top of the mountain , the great ice castle, which had been during a short time her home, and where she thought at first to finish her life, alone. Although it was her work, she was always impressed by what she was able to do with her powers. She could have chosen to destroy it after finding her sister and the support of her people, but she decided to leave it as a kind of memory. She crossed the bridge without hesitation, and walked by step up the ice stairs leading to the doors of the castle.

She knocked softly on the door, and a few seconds later, a familiar face came to open her. Marshmallow, the great snow monster she had created as her guardian, and made his home in the ice castle, first showed a face surprised to see her queen here.

_"Majesty?" he said in his deep voice.

_"Hello Marshmallow. Happy to see you again." Elsa smiles. The monster moved on the side and invited her in. As she crossed the hall, Elsa felt the memories reappear in her mind and heart. Nothing had changed since her departure. Marshmallow did not live alone here, Elsa seeing Olaf's little brothers everywhere, whom she had created by dozens and by mistake because of her cold, having fun with each other and showing happy faces on seeing the queen. Elsa had decided to leave them in order to please Olaf. Some came rubbing on Elsa's legs, expressing their joy at seeing her, and she stroked their heads. Marshmallow stood a little behind and seemed to wonder what the queen was doing here alone. Elsa turned to him.

_ "The situation is a little complicated in Arendelle, and I came here to think and be a little lonely."

For Marshmallow, that was reason enough and anyway she was its creator and saw no reason to deny her access to her castle. He pointed with his big ice finger at the stairs leading upstairs. Elsa thanked him with a nod and went up, leaving Marshmallow trying to hold up Olaf's little brothers unable to stay quiet.

Elsa pushed open the doors and entered a room she recognized as well. The room, round and high ceiling, had not changed either, except for the debris of the ice luster spreading all over the ground and remained as such since. That same luster that had almost crushed and killed her. A memory much less pleasant for the young snow queen. After staring at the room, Elsa went to the balcony of ice, giving a high and beautiful life on the mountainous expanses. The slight cold north wind greeted her again. Laying her hands on the ice railing, Elsa gazed silently at the mountain landscape, as well as the ever-increasing northern lights that covered the infinity of the sky. She sighed, the same feeling of freedom coming through her body, but she refused to make the choice of flight again. If she had come, it was to reflect on the events that had led to the current situation.

The majority of the kingdoms of the world seemed to have seceded from their quarrels in order to gang up against her, all because she had chosen to support and protect the guardian titans. Since Godzilla's arrival, her life had completely changed, but she could not blame him. Godzilla is a creature living here long before mankind was born, so it was illogical to hold him responsible for his presence among humans. If a species were to be judged, it was humanity, believing itself to be all-powerful and above the laws of nature, and should pay the price by declaring war on the titans. Perhaps this was the punishment reserved for humans for daring to challenge the real rulers of the world? Elsa dared not imagine this scenario that would inevitably lead to the extinction of the human species. Some of the beliefs of the titans cults she had studied in Ishiro's book came back in her mind: According to some, Godzilla was the one who initially protected mankind, but would eventually annihilate it. Elsa's heart beat hard in her chest. And if .... After all .... It was a possibility ..... Seeing the humans declare war to him, Godzilla could finally decide that ..... No, she drove these ideas out of her mind black. She could not conceive of such a thing. Although she did not know the monster king as well as she would like, she knew him well enough as a protector of the world and balance. In addition, the unique bond she share with him reinforced her sense of confidence in her.

With all these thoughts mingling in her head, Elsa sighed heavily and ran a hand over her face. She was tired, not only physically, but also of this situation.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a slight earthquake and a thud. A second, then a third, in a slow but steady interval, like heavy footsteps .... Elsa remained silent, showing some concern about the origin of these footsteps ..... The noise and tremors, of more and more near, came from in front of the balcony, from the immense cloud of mist which had come to cover the mountains in its vice and completely masked the view. Preparing some magic in the palms of her hands, just in case, Elsa stands ready.

Gradually, an immense shape, even exceeding the castle and most of the mountains by its size, emerged very slowly from the mist, even seeming to remove the mist of its mere physical presence. Elsa's face cleared, eyes shining and a smile appeared on her face. She recognized this form .... These two thick legs supporting a straight and huge body ... These two powerful and clawed arms.... These dark and indestructible scales .... This huge tail of reptile, this back covered with large dorsal spines, and this reptile head with golden eyes and showing an extraordinary strength .... Elsa lowered her hands, remaining silent and admiring, while the huge beast stopped at about ten meters in front of the balcony and put his gaze on her.

_ "Godzilla ...." Elsa sighed, happy to finally see him again after all this time. Godzilla made a loud, friendly grunt, also expriming his joy at seeing the young queen again. He leaned in delicately, approaching his huge head from the balcony, to a few inches. Elsa put out her hand and gently stroked the titan's muzzle. She could feel the heat coming from his huge body, just as he felt her magic of the cold on his snout, but accommodated it. Decidedly, she would never stop being impressed by its sheer size and the power that he embodied. Humanity believed itself master of the world .... what a joke, and the presence of Godzilla only confirmed this illusion that humans refused to see through the veil.... Elsa let out a tear of joy running down her cheek as she continued to stroke.

_ "I missed you so much ...." She said. The king of the monsters repeated a growl again, as if to say: "I missed you too, Elsa."

As she finished caressing him, Godzilla slowly raised his head to look both intrigued and fascinated by the huge ice castle standing on the mountain. With great caution, he placed one of his giant hands on one of the walls of ice, touching it and admiring it more closely. Elsa let him, knowing that he would do nothing to destroy it.

_ "When I was a child, I never thought I could do that one day." said the young queen in looking at this castle with some nostalgia in the gaze. "I had come here three years ago now, because I thought it was better for me, and for the safety of my family and my kingdom, that I live alone forever in the mountains, like the monster that I thought I was .... In my kingdom of isolation ..."

Godzilla listened as he continued to contemplate the ice castle. He looked at her and made her understand by his look and a little growl that he understood what she was feeling. Marshmallow and the little snowmen had seen Godzilla in front of the castle, but dared not intervene given the colossal size of the creature. For Godzilla, this castle made entirely of ice was a new proof of Elsa's strentgh, and the protector status she had obtained. She, able to create such wonders and bring light around her, while he was only able to cause massive destruction .... He sometimes wondered if he was really the one who should be the true keeper of balance. As he watched the castle, Elsa rubbed the back of her hands, looking embarrassed and nervous about the monster king. The latter felt it and looked back at her, as if to ask: "What's wrong with you, Elsa?”

Elsa knew that with his millennial instinct, Godzilla would quickly guess how she felt, it was useless to hide to him.

_ "Godzilla ...." she said, nervously and sadly "... The situation has become critical to Arendelle .... Some of the leaders of this world see your presence as a threat, and .... They hold me responsible for helping you one year ago."

Godzilla growled softly, puzzled but understanding what she was saying. She continued, trying to find the strength to say the words and dreading Godzilla's reaction above all else.

_"They gave me an ultimatum .... If I do not help them to kill you, I will be deprived of the power and I and all my family will be considered as traitors."

At the words "to kill you," Godzilla frowned and growled darker, as Elsa feared. The monster king seemed rather annoyed by what he had just heard.

_ "I know what you must feel, Godzilla ...." Elsa told him in all sincerity "... But I will never fight you, and I will never let them hurting you .... You saved my kingdom from destruction, saved our lives, and for that I will be indebted to you forever."

Godzilla trusted her, but he felt the urge to give a lesson to those who dared to threaten Elsa and her kingdom. But he changed his mind, having already learned in the past that anger and hatred led to nothing but suffering. In a sense, he was not surprised that human beings were acting against him, having already faced their misunderstanding several times. Calming himself, he gave a neutral grunt and bowed his head. Elsa felt bad for him. How many times in his life did he suffer the misunderstandings of humans? It must have been such a burden for him. She herself had felt lonely and isolated for most of her life, but it was nothing compared to the supernatural existence of Godzilla, who had lived so long that no one could say it with precision, and had spend most of his time alone .... Yes, she was not the most to be pitied.

_ "Godzilla .... Please .... Take me in your hand." Elsa asked softly, touching his scales skin. The king of the monsters raised his head, and after a few seconds, slowly extended his hand just in front of the balcony. Elsa stepped over the ice railing and sat down in the huge palm of the titan, who brought his hand closer to his head. Elsa felt so tiny in the middle of this hand, but at the same time free, feeling the winds of the mountain around her. Godzilla expressed a grunt of gratitude and placed her, very delicately, on the top of his head. Elsa was now standing higher than she ever imagined in her life, feeling like she was seeing the world around her. This is how Godzilla see the world. She remained stunned. Sitting on the top of Godzilla's head, the young queen thanked him. Both of them, the queen and the beast, gazed together and in pleasant silence, the aurora borealis coming to dance above them. A moment of peace in these troubled times. Their eyes glowed with admiration at the sight of some shooting stars crossing the sky at the speed of lightning to disappear a few seconds later.

_"It's beautiful ...." Elsa commented as she contemplated the horizon and the infinite, majestic mountains that presented themselves as a landscape of almost supernatural beauty. The king of the monsters gave a slight, peaceful growl as an answer, in agreement with her. Elsa also understood why Godzilla had been fighting this fight for so long. For despite wars, diseases, famines, destructive monsters and all the misfortunes that could exist, the world remained a place where beauty and hope was still allowed, and it was worth fighting for that.

But suddenly, Godzilla's expression changed. Frowning and roaring fiercely, he sniffed the air around him, as if he had felt something. Standing firmly on the top of her head, Elsa could see that something was wrong.

_"What is going on?" she asked, worried. Godzilla did not answer right away, but turning his entire body, looked in a precise direction .... Towards the south ..... Towards Arendelle.


	6. Attack on Arendelle

A new calm night had settled on the city of Arendelle, and the waters of the fjord bay, which had become black as ink under the tablecloth of the night, pitched slowly with the gentle breeze. Only at the beginning of the evening, some people were still in the streets, taking a walk at night or going to the tavern to drink some drinks with friends after a day's work.

After successfully lulling her daughter with a lullaby and entrusting her to the care of Kai and other servants, Anna, unable to sleep, made her way to the stables. Having put on her long coat to protect herself from the fresh air outside, she had crossed the deserted castle yard to go to the stables where Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are. On entering, she saw the reindeer in his usual pen, while Olaf perched on a chair and tried to reach the flame of a candle he was watching with fascination.

_"No Olaf. You know very well what will happen if your hand touches the flame." Kristoff reminded him, sighing heavily, bringing fresh straw to Sven's paddock.

_ "I know, but fire fascinates me, it's stronger than me." the snowman replied, changing his mind to touch the candle, with a certain disappointment on his face. He regained his smile as Anna entered the stables. Kristoff gave a carrot that Sven hastily chewed, and turned to his wife, to whom he smiled warmly. Anna went to him and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

_ "How's Iduna?" Kristoff asked.

_"She is sleeping now, everything is fine. Kai and the other servants are watching over her." Anna told him. The young man felt that the princess forced herself to smile but that something was wrong.

_ "Anna .... tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed heavily and sat on the little stool ready for the paddock. Sven and Olaf also listened.

_"There are so many things ..." Anna sighed tiredly and rubbing a hand on her forehead "... Several great leaders in some countries are threatening to overthrow our kingdom if we do not help them fight Godzilla, and Elsa has been away for too long now and I do not know where she can be.... "

All these problems weighed heavily on the thin shoulders of the young princess and it was visible. Olaf and Sven showed concerned faces, sorry for her. Kristoff also felt concerned and went to sit beside her, to comfort her and put her arm over her shoulder.

_"Elsa is strong, you know that as well as I. I'm sure she's fine. Nothing can resist her." Kristoff says with some confidence. Anna would like to share the same.

_ "I would like to know who orchestrated this plot against my sister and Godzilla .... If I had them ...." said Anna, feeling helpless in the face of this situation more and more unmanageable.

_ "You think that ...." Kristoff began to say, thinking "...that Hans could be behind all this?"

Hans. That name still gave Anna some unpleasant shivers.

_ "I doubt it ..." she replied "... he lost all his privileges and his father signed a close of peace with Arendelle ..."

Even if she doubted, Anna did not want to put any hypothesis aside. Hans is a cunning being of the worst kind and you had to be wary of him, she knew better than anyone. When she thought about it ... the way she let herself be seduced, when she sang and danced with him under the moonlight, and her desire to marry him only a few minutes after meeting him ..... She felt so silly thinking about it .... She felt the hand of Olaf wood come tapping his shoulder, he too came to comfort her.

_"Don't worry, Anna," Olaf told her with a warm smile. "No matter how many people try to hurt you, you and Elsa can always count on us."

Sven and Kristoff nodded without hesitation. Anna smiled and thanked her friends for their unfailing support.

Meanwhile, on the docks of Arendelle, everything was calm, except two cats fighting on a barrel and meowing hard. While most of the sailors were in the taverns, some of them had been designated to guard the ships, spending the time as they could. On one of these ships, two young mosses were sitting on the deck, crates as chairs and a third crate between them serving as a table for playing cards. One of the mosses, with blond semi-long hair and blue eyes, blew out a card.

_ "Having to stay to keep the ship while all the others drink at the tavern...damn ..."

_"Tell me right away that my company displeases you." replied the other moss, with very short brown hair.

_ "Oh, shut up, Vaal." said the blond moss, picking it up from his deck of cards. Vaal laughed slightly and let him play his turn.

BOOM!

A violent shock suddenly shook the ship from below, to a point that the two mosses fell to the ground and straightened up, surprised. The silence had returned and the ship was no longer moving. They looked around, but there was nothing except the night and the black water of the bay.

_"What the fuck was that?" Vaal asked, looking intently around him. The other moss knew nothing of it, and advanced cautiously to the ship's rail and looked over it. Nothing, only water. But looking better ..... He thought to see .... Strange ... the water seemed darker under the ship, and a strange blue light seemed to emanate from underwater ....

_”What the....” BOOOOOM!! He did not have time to finish his sentence that the whole ship, and the two young mosses with it, were raised and thrown into the air by an immense and enormous form rising out of the black water and pouring gallons of water over its carapaceous surface. The ship crashed violently against the docks, causing heavy damage. In the streets, the people screamed in terror as the huge creature that had risen from the water emitted a loud roar that woke the rest of the city.

In the stables of the castle, all had also heard the deafening crash coming from the port and the terrible roar that followed. Anna and Kristoff leaped from their stools, both exchanging the same perplexed look. Olaf, terrified, leaped into the enclosure to hide behind Sven, also trembling with fear.

_"What is happening?!" Anna asked, worried. A guard, panicked, then burst into the stables in front of the couple and was out of breath.

_ "Prin .... Princess! Another giant monster is attacking the city!"

All felt their hearts leaping in their breasts. So the nightmare was coming back to life? Without losing a moment, Anna rushed outside the stables, while Kristoff, before following her, ordered Olaf and Sven to remain hidden here, which they accepted. Arriving in the middle of the castle courtyard, Anna and Kristoff stopped, eyes wide and speechless in the face of what they saw. At the docks, there was a giant and massive creature, measuring 187 feet tall. The monster had the appearance of a huge dark gray-shelled crab with yellow highlights, and shiny blue eyes. He was armed with two powerful and serrated claws, and stood on four large legs. On his huge carapace were two huge horns with slightly curved tips, making him almost look like an underwater devil. The giant crab roared, spitting torrents of water from its foul jaws, and strike with one of its giant claws on the docks, crushing several ships like toys. Rifle shots rang out as the guards on the ramparts started shooting with the canons on the monster. The first cannonballs struck the monster's shell without breaking it, but which had the effect of annoying even more the creature who roared, violently struck a nearby warehouse and blew it to pieces.

_ "My god .... But what's this thing?!!" Kristoff whispered in shock. Anna did not answer him right away, but she recognized that monster she had seen in a page of Ishiro's book.

_ "It's Onibaba ...." Anna said in a frightened voice "... the devil of the sea!"

_ "Princess Anna!" Kai's voice was heard suddenly. Turning around, the princess saw the loyal servant come running and carefully holding Iduna in his arms. The baby was crying loudly and Kai gave her to her mother, who took her immediately and thanked the servant. Kristoff also made sure that his daughter had nothing.

_ "You must leave here, now! But where is Queen Elsa?" Kai asked completely panicked. Around them, the other servants ran in all directions screaming in fear. Anna did not have time to answer the servant, because the water of the bay exploded again, a few meters behind Onibaba, who stopped his momentum of destruction and curious, turned around, emitting some hostile grunts. From the immense spray of water and scum rising several dozen meters high, appeared the elongated and immense shape of Zilla, roaring at full power towards the giant crab. Anna and Kristoff's faces lit up with an ounce of hope.

_ "Zilla!!" Anna shouted at her kaiju baby she had seen growing up. Zilla, however, did not hear her, too focused on facing his enemy. Onibaba turned to the giant lizard, also grumbling ferociously and snapping his giant claws, ready for battle. Seeing the titanic fight that was about to take place, Anna decided not to wait any longer and confiding her daughter to Kristoff, and gave the first order to the soldiers of Arendelle.

_"All the cannons, fire at will on the giant crab, and do not shoot at Zilla, understood?"

Clapping his jaws, eyes glittering with anger, Zilla roared again. Onibaba, facing him, stood ready to charge too. But suddenly, cannon balls exploded against the back of the giant crab, not hurting him but enough to distract him and get his attention. On the walls of the castle, as well as on the quays, the soldiers of the city were shooting at will with the guns, such was the order of the princess. Anna glanced at Zilla, hoping he understood the strategy.

Indeed, the young titan understood. Taking advantage of Onibaba being embarrassed by the repeated shoots of the human cannons, he rushed, all claws and fangs out, and threw himself on Onibaba with all his might. Surprised, Onibaba was hit hard by the weight of Zilla, and the two titans crashed on several moored ships, crushing them under their bodies and raising waves of water crashing on the remains of the docks. The earth shook throughout the city after the shock. The castle was also shaken, Kai and the other servants falling to the ground. Anna also lost her balance but got up very quickly. Kristoff had fallen on his back, but had managed to keep his daughter in his arms, protecting her. Olaf and Sven ventured out of the stables, and frightened, saw the face to face between the two giant monsters. Making sure that her husband and daughter were fine, Anna then turned to Zilla, praying that he would win the duel.

Zilla had clung to Onibaba's back, bites and claws on the crab shell to try to break it. Despite some minor injuries, Onibaba struggled furiously, destroying large numbers of wharves and ships under his feet, and trying to get rid of his opponent. Meanwhile, the terrorized residents fled screaming, trying to get away from the fight as much as possible. In the courtyard, Kristoff headed for Kai.

_ "We must evacuate the city, now!"

Anna was paralyzed, unable to look away from the fight taking place in the bay. The nightmare of Arendelle was taking shape again, and where would it lead to this time?

With a violent bite, Zilla managed to tear off a piece of shell from Onibaba's head, making him express a deep pain. But the crab violently closed one of his claws on Zilla's neck, making him roar in pain and blocking him. With his other claw, Onibaba grabbed Zilla's tail, lifted him from his back, and threw him violently. Zilla crashed on several houses near the main square, destroying them under his giant body and shaking the earth. Recovering after this shock and recovering on his feet, Zilla saw the devastation his impact had caused around him. Dozens of houses crushed to pieces, and especially several innocent civilians, dead, under the rubble, killed by weight of the young titan. He even saw a family, with a little girl, all dead, near his feet. Zilla groaned in anger at himself, but especially at Onibaba for what he had made him do. Zilla roared with rage, while Onibaba showed only an expression of morbid satisfaction in his blue eyes. Anna and Kristoff had seen with horror what had happened.

_ "We have to leave, now!" said the young man, with his daughter in his arms. Anna wanted to follow him, but hesitated though.

_ "And ... and Zilla?" she says.

_"Anna, think of us first, and Iduna!" Kristoff replied with great urgency. He was right. The life of their daughter was in great danger. And without human presence in the city that he might risk to kill by accident, Zilla could unleash his rage against Onibaba.

_ "Everyone is evacuating!" Anna gave the order.

By a quick glance, Zilla saw Anna, Kristoff, their daughter and their friends, evacuating the castle. He had to protect them, that was his duty. Onibaba had noticed them too and wanted to go towards them, but Zilla leapt at him and again, the two titans rolled into the bay, raising torrents of water around them. Zilla was the first to get up, animated by a new anger, and with a violent blow of tail, struck Onibaba and made him back against one of the cliffs bordering the bay. Onibaba was sounded by the blow, but barely had time to react as Zilla bit him deeply to one of his arms, piercing at his shell and flesh.

Onibaba groaned in pain, and replied with her other arm with a claw blow in Zilla's face, making letting go of the lizard and making him back a step. Taking advantage that Zilla was stunned by the blow, Onibaba tore a piece of the cliff with his claws and smashed it against the giant lizard. The rock hit Zilla violently on the head and back, causing him to roar in pain and fall on his knees in the water. While running, held by the hand by Kristoff, Anna saw, with a tight heart, the position in which Zilla was. "Hold on, Zilla! Fight! Stay alive!" She was thinking, as a telepathic message to the titan. But her anxiety grew when she saw, helplessly, Onibaba come forward and grab Zilla's throat with one of his claws and try to strangle him. Zilla was trying to fight, but failed, the sharp edges of the giant crab pincer making him suffer. Anna stopped, as did Kristoff.

_"He's going to kill him! We have to help Zilla!" Anna cried, seeing her kaiju in danger. Kristoff held her back.

_"We can not do anything!" he said, feeling helpless in the face of this situation. Zilla could not breathe anymore. He felt the end come little by little, and blamed himself for not being able to defend Arendelle as he should have.

Suddenly, a large block of ice, launched at full speed, violently struck Onibaba in the face, making him back and letting go on Zilla's throat, who was able to catch his breath and his strength. From their distant position, Anna and the others had been able to see this, and all of them guessed, with hope, who it could have come from. Onibaba regained his senses, to find, like all the others, that the earth began to tremble, under slow, steady footsteps, closer and closer.

From the fog descending from the mountains, appeared the immense and recognizable form of the monster king, Godzilla, making the region tremble by his own footsteps, and with a threatening and growling air, looked at the giant crab with clenched fists. Standing at the top of Godzilla's head, Elsa, looking as small as an ant on his head, also showed a threatening face to Onibaba, and let appear from her thin hands the magic and icy aura of her power, ready to make use again. The king of the titans and the snow queen were there.

_ "Go .... Godzilla .... He came back! And Elsa too!" Anna shouted with renewed strength and hope. Kristoff also showed the same enthusiasm, hugging her daughter.

_ "We are all saved!" Olaf shouted as he smiled back and waved his arms, then gave Sven a caress, reassured as well. Elsa, seeing the damage to the city and also Zilla kneeling in the bay and slightly injured, felt her anger grow even more towards the giant crab.

_ "You, who dared to attack my kingdom and my family, you will regret having come here!" She spoke without hiding her anger and forcefully. Godzilla added a very powerful roar, making the air around him vibrate. Onibaba, although measuring more than fifty meters, was crushed by the presence of Godzilla who was twice his height. Conscious that he had no chance of winning against him, Onibaba wanted to flee, but Zilla closed his powerful jaws on one of the crab's legs, blocking him in his flight. Onibaba tried to free himself by trying to hit Zilla, but his claw was frozen by a new spell from Elsa that had seen the blow come. Onibaba saw with horror his claw as well as the front of his arm breaking into thousands of pieces of ice. Zilla snatched the crab's paw, making him half stumble into the water. Emitting grunts of distress and pain, Onibaba, reduced to helplessness, saw the great shape of Godzilla standing above him. The king of the titans, unmoved by the distress of the giant crab, raised his foot and forcefully lowered it onto Onibaba, striking and brutally crushing it. Godzilla pressed with all her strength, letting hearing the crunches of flesh, shell and bone crackle, mixed with Onibaba's grumbling grunts, and finally, was reduced to a crushed, lifeless giant carcass. Onibaba being dead, Godzilla uttered a mighty roar of triumph, hinting at this new victory among the skies, the lands, and the seas. His gaze then turned to Zilla, who had risen on his feet and did not seem to be suffering too much from the slight injuries inflicted by Onibaba. Zilla and Godzilla looked at each other for a few moments, emitting loud roars as if to communicate with each other. Zilla, although young, recognized Godzilla's authority over him and accepted it, nodding. When Zilla was born, Godzilla had felt his presence at Arendelle and came to make sure, from time to time and without being noticed, that the young titan did not represent a danger for Arendelle in growing up. He was relieved to see the opposite.

With his giant hand and with the utmost care, Godzilla placed Elsa on the harbor floor, where she was immediately joined by Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. The two sisters hugged each other forcefully, having feared for the other's life again. The queen was such reassured to see each of them was safe and that Arendelle didn’t really suffered from the attack. Iduna had stopped crying, Kristoff having managed to calm her down and giving her to Anna, who took her in his arms. Once again, the small group thanked Godzilla, the king of the monsters, for intervening. Godzilla noticed this new smell, coming from the baby Anna carried in her arms, and intrigued, leaned his huge body forward, approaching his snout one meter away from the group and seeming to snort. Anna looked at Elsa, who signaled to her that there was nothing to fear and that she could approach. Anna advanced to Godzilla with her daughter in her arms.

_"Godzilla, let me introduce you to my daughter and new royal family's member, Iduna."

The king of the monsters uttered a peaceful growl, and surprisingly, Iduna did not cry, watching that huge creature leaning over her with a glimmer of curiosity. All were pleasantly surprised. Iduna was a chip beside Godzilla, and yet she did not seem to feel threatened by him. Elsa, a little further back, looked at this with a big smile. This giant god, who could easily annihilate the whole human race if he felt the urge, showed his wisdom and his protective side again. This further reinforced the idea that titans are not all threats. And following this new attack, Elsa finally made a decision, which she knew could have serious consequences for her country, but she would assume.

After looking at Anna and Kristoff's baby, Godzilla stood up straight, and glanced darker at Onibaba's corpse, then at the ocean. In his ancestral spirit, he knew that this isolated attack was not a coincidence. Something serious was at work, he felt it more and more, through the winds and the tides .... The smell of a very old threat, very much more dangerous than Leatherback and Otachi ....

_"Godzilla? ...." suddenly made the voice of the young snow queen, who seemed to bring the titan back to reality. He turned around and leaned toward her. Again, with her hand, she caressed the tip of his muzzle. She looked at him, decidedly. "I made my decision and I would like you to come and support my choice, when the time will come .... please."

The king seemed to guess what she meant, and to her relief, he seemed to nod softly with a neutral growl. She thanked him in silence and put a little kiss on his muzzle. After that, Godzilla went straight up again and headed for the ocean, where he slowly sank his body until he disappeared completely beneath the surface. Zilla Leaned down and brought his giant muzzle closer to Anna, who was reassured to see that he was not suffering the injuries he had suffered. The young titan uttered a neutral grunt as the young princess stroked the tip of her muzzle with her hand and thanked him to have protected Arendelle from this enemy. Then he returned to his underwater cave to regain some strength. Once the two titans left, the water of the bay resumed its calm and the silence returned on Arendelle. The inhabitants, with the protection of the soldiers, began to return to the city, relieved to see that their city is still standing. Anna, however, went towards her sister after confiding Iduna to Kristoff.

_"Elsa, what did you mean by that decision you made?"

Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were also curious. The young queen knew that it was useless to hide this to them and decided to inform them.

_"The world is wrong about Godzilla, and we've had the proof tonight: he's an ally and not an enemy to humans. Attacking him and risk seeing him become our enemy, that's the biggest mistake that could happen, and I refuse to let that happen."

_"Elsa, do you mean that ...?" Kristoff asked but seeming to guess.

_"Yes, my decision is made: I will not take up weapons against Godzilla and the guardians titans. I will let my response to the other leaders be known by giving rise to a big meeting a few leagues from here, on the island of Frotz."

Anna looked at her with some worrying in her eyes.

_ "Elsa, did you think about the consequences of such a choice? Of course I don't want the war between us and Godzilla, but, you also know that humans can be far more dangerous than we think..."

_"I know, Anna ..... I know ...." Elsa said, sighing. But no matter the choice, Anna decided to support her sister, and Kristoff, Olaf and Sven followed her in this movement.

_ "You will always have our support." Kristoff said without hesitation, and supported by Sven who nodded.

_"And no one will change our mind." Olaf added.

Elsa and Anna smiled at their friends for their unfailing support. The little group went back to the castle to rest after the hard night. It remained less than two weeks to Elsa to make known her choice, but it was already done. For her, it was the only right choice to take ..... but at what price?


	7. Meeting on the Frotz Island

Kingdom of Corona, Germany

_"Alice, come on darling, it's time to go home."

The eight-year-old girl, looking at the various stalls with great curiosity, obeyed her mother and joined her, taking her by the hand. Today, in the kingdom of Corona, there was a big market in the capital and hundreds of people came especially for shopping. The goods were more varied and at sometimes reasonable prices sometimes less. A beautiful day of sunshine had come to accompany this day of market, for the great joy of the inhabitants of the kingdom. That day was so beautiful that the young and new queen of the kingdom, Rapunzel, accompanied by her husband and new king of Corona, Flynn, both came to shop, escorted by a group of soldiers. All the citizens seeing them and meeting them greeted them with respect, which the new royal couple was also doing, as good monarchs. Flynn was still struggling to adapt to his status as king, but Rapunzel was still there to help him. At a shop of clothes, she took one of the dresses and put it in front of her, to try her size.

_"What do you think?" she asked Flynn.

_ "You would be lovely in it, but anyway, whatever you wear, you will always be the most beautiful for me." he said, giving her a wink, which made her laugh. She put the dress down on the shelf and joined her husband, happy to see all those people around her, in their prosperous kingdom.

But suddenly, a wind rose, louder and louder, so much so that people began to be intrigued. The wind turned almost into a violent storm and many of the stalls were carried away, under the eyes of the merchants and the crowd, all panicked. Half blinded by the gust of wind, Flynn pushed Rapunzel aside before a stall hit her hard. Joy had given way to fear everywhere around them.

_"What is happening?!" Rapunzel asked, terrified.

_ "I don't know!" Flynn answered as puzzled as she. Fear intensified in the hearts of all when the sunlight suddenly covered itself, spreading a gigantic shadow over the royal capital. All eyes were turned to the sky and many shrieked in terror and showed faces tense with fear. Flynn and Rapunzel were also paralyzed by what they saw. Masking the sun by its sheer size, an immense reptilian bird with a horned head and skin like molten volcanic rock, flew over the capital of Corona, its outsized wings spread and covering the whole city with its shadow. Everywhere, people ran screaming, sowing a general panic, while the bird, seeming to ignore what he was doing and by the waves produced by its simple flapping wings, devastated the city in its path, taking homes and streets by tearing them away from of the ground like straw-hates in a tornado. Seeing the disaster caused by this titan, and seeing Rapunzel in tears and frozen in horror, Flynn took the lead and gave the order to the soldiers, who despite the very present fear, obeyed.

_"Fire at will!" Flynn ordered. The shotguns and crossbows shots ran in the direction of the great flying reptile, but he did not seem to be affected by projectiles as small as insect bites for him. Rapunzel came to her senses when she saw a little girl, eight years old, lost in the middle of the crowd in panic, in tears, and having been visibly separated from her mother. Rapunzel rushed and took her in her arms to save her and returned to Flynn and the soldiers. The large flying reptile seemed to be annoyed by the incessant shooting coming to hit his stone skin and turned, uttering a loud roar. Seeing him, Rapunzel and Flynn seemed to guess what he was going to do. The little girl was crying, and the young queen was trying to console her as well as she could. Flynn looked at his wife, looking sorry but resigned by seeing that shots had no effect on this monster.

_ "I'm sorry ...." he told her, a tear flowing down his cheek.

_ "I too ..." she replied, giving him a last kiss. The great flying reptile roared again, spreading its wings and causing a new and powerful flapping of wings, which unleashed a new and much more devastating shock wave, which destroyed the entire capital, taking away the cobbled streets, homes and inhabitants in its murderous wake, until the castle and ramparts collapse all around the city, leaving only an immense city in ruins and smoke, empty of all life.

*********

Kingdom of Arendelle, South of Norway

Once again locked in her office reading a pile of documents and other affairs about the kingdom, the young snow queen was appalled. Holding a letter in her hand that she dropped on her desk, she sits heavily in her seat, sighing and massaging her temple with her fingertips.

Anna entered the office after a timid knock on the door and stepped forward to see her big sister dipped in dark thoughts. At the sight of the letter in front of her on the desk, the princess fears the worst.

_ "Bad news again?"

Elsa's nod only confirmed her doubt, but what she was going to tell her was worse than anything she could have imagined.

_ "The kingdom of Corona has been attacked ..." Elsa explained as she picked up the letter "The capital has been completely destroyed, as well as the entire population.... King Flynn and Queen Rapunzel also died during the attack..."

Anna gasped with horror at this tragic announcement. Although they had never visited Corona, they knew Flynn and Rapunzel, the latter having come as guests at the coronation of Elsa. The royal couple of Corona had appeared to them as good rulers. Their death lifted Anna's heart, while her hands behind her back, Elsa was contemplating the outside through the window, also affected by the weight of this tragedy.

_ "But .... who could do such a thing?" Anna asked. Elsa bit her lip.

_ "Testimonies report the presence of a giant bird with wings of fire, which would have destroyed the entire capital with just flapping of his wings ...." Elsa described what she had read. This description made Anna shudder, who guessed then the person in charge.

_ "Rodan ....."

Elsa confirmed it with another nod. The news had already spread throughout the world for sure. Reading the letter, Anna let it fall, too shocked by what she could read. Thousands of life, destroyed in a few moments.

_ "The coalition will surely use this tragedy to reinforce the accusations against you, you know it." Anna said, coming next to her sister, putting her hand on the shoulder. Elsa sighed, looking at her wearily, tired of this most critical situation.

_ "I know it ...... But do I have other choices?" the queen simply answered, a question to which unfortunately her sister had no answer to provide. Instead, Anna patted her big sister's shoulder.

_ "But whatever happens, I'll be with you."

**************

The two weeks had passed and the day of the meeting with the other leaders had finally come. Having donned her Ceremonious dress as Queen of Arendelle, Elsa stood upright and confident on the deck of her personal ship, the Icebringer, the flagship of the Royal Fleet, which was slowly sliding over the ocean, escorted by a few military ships. the royal fleet being around him and containing several soldiers. It was in a calm and graying weather that the fleet of Arendelle's ships was heading nonchalantly towards the island of Frotz, whose silhouette appeared on the horizon after a half-day journey on the high seas.

With Elsa was Anna, who, despite the insistence of her older sister to stay at Arendelle, convinced her to let her come to support her against the other leaders at the meeting. Kristoff had also wanted to come, but Anna had asked him to stay to take care of their daughter, but also because she feared that Kristoff would want to hit Hans if he was ever present. Anna had also entrusted Zilla with the task of watching over Arendelle during their absence, which the young titan had initially reluctantly accepted, not wanting to see his "mother" go off. Kylian had also come to lead the escort's soldiers, showing a lack of confidence in this meeting and the motives of the other leaders. Elsa had thanked him for his frankness and mistrust, but she trusted him to control the situation. Moreover, deep inside her, the young queen was also confident for a special guest whom she had secretly invited to the meeting and who, according to her, would have something to say, too.

Olaf had also come, but seemed ill and was leaning against the railing, his white face becoming almost green and moaning in disgust at the waves dancing under the ship. Elsa and Anna had wondered how he could be sick, not even having a stomach. Anna came to Olaf to support him and gently patted her back.

_ "Gloups ..... I hate boats ...." Olaf moaned between attempts to avoid vomiting. Anna smiled softly.

_"Hold on, Olaf, we're almost there."

Meanwhile, still on the main deck of the ship, Elsa continued to look ahead, the island of Frotz approaching progressively, and can already see, all around, the silhouettes of other ships flying proudly flags of their respective kingdoms, including that of Weselton and the Southern Isles, which made Elsa sigh.

_ "Weselton .... I can not stand those assholes ...." Kylian said scornfully and spitting overboard. Elsa was pretty much in agreement with him, but thought it with a little less vulgar way. Indeed, seeing the old little duke again was not really in her dearest desires, just as Anna, whose foot still remembered painfully from her dance with the Duke. As the ships approached the edge of the island, Elsa turned to Kylian and the men behind him.

_"Commander Kylian, prepare the escort to disembark."

_"At your orders, my queen." he said with a military salute and began giving orders to the soldiers with him, while Elsa went down the steps of the upper deck to join Anna and Olaf.

_ "Do you think it's going to be okay?" Anna asked, seeing her sister thoughtfully. To be honest, she did not know anything about it.

_ "I hope so ...." was her only answer..... Ambassador Thoran arrived at her side, his body hidden under a large, thick, purple velvet cape, and smiled at him confidently.

_ "You made the right choice, your majesty ... Trust me."

Elsa smiled at him, but deep inside her, really hoped he was right on that point.

Some minutes later, The ships representing Arendelle having landed alongside those of the other kingdoms, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ambassador Thoran, Kylian, and an escort of ten soldiers, landed on the cold white sand of the beach of the island, where were waiting for other soldiers from other countries who looked at Arendelle's representatives rather coldly. The atmosphere was heavy and very palpable and Olaf hide behind Anna's legs by seeing all these men looking at him badly. A man in servant's dress came forward, bowing respectfully.

_"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, thank you for answering the call and welcome to this meeting. The other leaders are waiting for you."

_ "In this case, do not make them wait." she said with a forced smile and remaining polite.

_”This way....” the servant indicated and guided the small group towards the interior of the island, out of the beach. Everywhere, guards had been posted on the heights, all armed and watching the surroundings. It looked almost like an invasion of the island, Anna thought. Weselton and the Southern Isles were not the only kingdoms present at this meeting. On the outfits of the soldiers, the coats of arms of the kingdoms of Italy, Russia, the Netherlands, England, etc .... A very powerful coalition that could endanger the kingdom of Arendelle. The small group climbed over what looked like a rocky slope almost like a staircase leading to a large grassy plateau overlooking the beach. On this huge rock plate had been placed rows of chairs and several tables, on which sat the other leaders, protected by their respective escorts.

_"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, it's a pleasure to see you again." a familiar voice made them shudder. Elsa, Anna, and Olaf were surprised to see Hans standing in front of his chair and wearing the crown of the Southern Isles on his head. Beside him was the Duke of Weselton and the other leaders, some whom Elsa had already met and others whom she was seeing for the first time. Hans first looked at Anna, who felt a deep sense of discomfort and anger inside her.

_ "Always so charming, my dear Anna ...." Hans said rather coldly.

_ "Hello, Hans. What about your nose?" she answered also coldly, reminding him of the punch she had given him, which reminded him of that pain in his nose and made him sigh heavily. Feeling the atmosphere becoming electric, Kylian and Arendelle's guards put their hands on their weapons, pushing the soldiers of the other realms to do the same. Elsa, with a gesture, ordered them to do nothing, and trying to contain her anger, advanced several steps towards the leaders.

_ "What does this mean, Hans?" she asked.

_ "Talk to the King of the Southern Isles with more respect!" said the Duke of Weselton with disdain, which made her cringe her teeth. This old little man was still detestable, as were his two bodyguards behind him, looking at the queen with undisguised contempt. However, his sentence destabilized Elsa and Anna who stared at Hans.

_"The king?" Anna said, more than puzzled. Hans showed a sure smile and sat in his chair.

_"Let's say that my father was no longer in a position to govern our kingdom as he should, just as none of my twelve brothers was wise enough to take back the hand...."

Elsa clenched her fists angrily, guessing what Hans meant by that. Flakes were already beginning to appear and slowly falling around her.

_ "What did you do? ....." she said trying to stay calm anyway. The snowflakes intensified and frost appeared on her hands. The duke and the other leaders were a little suspicious, while their escorts stood ready. Hans was not intimidated, on the contrary, he laughed softly.

_ "Come on, my dear queen .... You would not risk risking to hurt all these people .... and that they see you as the one you really are...."

Elsa felt the provocation in his tone of voice, and that made her even more irritable, as well as that assured look that he showed her constantly. She felt very tempted to throw an ice spell on him, but suddenly Anna's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

_ "Elsa ..... Calm down.... it's not worth it." she says. Elsa chose to listen to her and regained control of her emotions, much to the relief of her sister. Hans looked at it with a rather amused look.

_ "What if we may start, my lords?" he suggested as if it were a banality. His insurance was extremely insupportable.

_"Alright, but this creature has nothing to do here!" the Duke commanded, pointing to Olaf with contempt. Feeling all the bad looks on him, the little snowman took refuge behind Kylian.

_ "Leave him alone." Anna said, rebelling and intervening. The duke blew heavily. Olaf decided to stay behind with the soldiers, while Elsa, Anna and Thoran sat down at their respective chairs, facing the other leaders, Hans at their head.

The new King of the Southern Isles rose from his seat and spoke.

_"Queen Elsa of Arendelle... Before this assembly which I declare open, you are accused of high treason, not only to the kingdoms, but also to the entire human race."

The duke spoke in his turn.

_"For several months now, these creatures, the titans, have appeared in our world and threaten our cities, our peoples. And it is claimed that Arendelle would have made a covenant with one of them, the one called Godzilla."

Elsa sighed, taking the floor in her turn.

_"I do not deny it, my lords. Indeed, Arendelle is since then under the protection of Godzilla. He saved our country and our people, just as it has always done over the millennia with other kingdoms. It is thanks to him and to the sacrifice of many of his congeners that our species is still present on this earth."

_ "So you insinuate that these titans are our protectors? Would you have made Godzilla your pet?" Hans asked, under laughs of several leaders. Anna sighed to see them acting like this. Elsa kept her anger deep inside her at their laughter and kept talking to defend herself.

_ "No .... But we would be his, if he was not so kind. Godzilla is not just a simple animal, as many of you like to think..... He is something that surpasses us and that humanity will never be able to surpass in terms of power."

_ "These are the words of a traitor to her race! She doesn't care of what can happen to our kingdoms. I am certain that the destruction of Corona and the death of its sovereigns doesn't do anything to her!" the Duke screamed, striking his fist on the table, and obviously, many seemed to agree. Elsa and Anna tensed, having guessed that the coalition would use the tragedy of Corona against them. How did this duke monster dare to say such things? Hans remained calmer, listening attentively to the Queen's words. The young King of the Southern Isles spoke again, asking the other leaders to let him speak.

_"If I judge by the determination in your voice, Queen Elsa, I conclude that your decision is already made?"

_"It is, indeed .... King Hans." she answered without reserve. “....But however....” she continued after a few seconds of silence and slowly rising from her chair, under the perplexed gaze of the others "... I allowed myself to invite someone who I think, is as concerned as we in this matter."

At first, Hans and the other leaders did not seem to understand, but suddenly the island began to shake, surprising everyone except Elsa. Then it was the turn of the ocean to shake. WOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHH! The water on the other side of the island exploded and rose up to a hundred meters in the air, letting fall clouds of drops and steam fall. The soldiers and rulers all showed surprised and frightened faces at the sight of the immense and imposing creature that had just emerged from the waves and dominated the whole island by its size. Body and head dripping with drops, Godzilla stood upright and motionless, his golden reptilian eyes staring at the island, and in particular this assemblage of humans seemed to him as small as insects. Among them, he recognized Elsa, Anna, Thoran and Olaf.

Godzilla uttered a powerful roar that once again shook the island and the air, pushing back the soldiers and the leaders. Hans had lost his confident look and provocative smile and stared at the titan without being able to move or speak. Frightened, the duke had taken refuge behind his bodyguards, who themselves were paralyzed by fear.

_ "My lords, may I introduce you to the king of monsters and protector of the earth: Godzilla." she said, this time with the smile and confidence that Hans had before. The king of the monsters made other muffled rumblings and made a first step on the island, making it tremble all over its surface. After several steps, he leaned his huge body forward and put his head a few feet away from the other leaders and their soldiers, all of them not daring to move by seeing this giant beast watching them.

From his golden eyes, Godzilla looked at them, one after the other, as if to gauge them, and distrust was visible in his eyes.

_"It looks like he does not like you, gentlemen, but do not do anything to offend him, and everything will be fine." said Anna.

_ "Fine?! How can you say that? And first, what is this monster doing here?" It's..... " The duke began to protest, but a simple roar from Godzilla towards him made him scream of fear and he came back to hide behind his guards. Godzilla did not like the duke's tone and the mention of the word "monster" to designate him. Elsa and Anna stood side by side, coming towards Godzilla, and both bowed respectfully to greet him.

_ "Welcome, king Godzilla ...." they both said at the same time to greet the titan, who emits a thud, also greeted them with a nod of the head. Hans and the others were most surprised to see that. To see them acting like this before the titan made Hans clench his teeth and fists, who, despite everything, tried to remain calm and master of his thoughts, while inviting the duke and the other lords to come and sit down again at their chairs. They did, while keeping their frightened looks towards Godzilla. The monster king did nothing and just straightened his head slightly to hear the rest.

_ "Is this a tactic to intimidate us, Queen Elsa? To bring in a titan to scare us?" Hans asked in a deliberate, creaky tone.

_ "Not at all, King Hans." Elsa answered, more confident than before "But as king of this world, Godzilla is the first concerned by your business, it was normal to invite him.... Now that he is here, you can directly express your opinion to him."

Godzilla slowly turned his big head towards Hans and the lords, his reptilian gaze landing heavily on them and crushing them by his mere glance. Although intimidated by the titan, Hans did his best to remain confident, apparently, and brightening his throat, talking to the monster king. But before he could say a word, a fire appeared suddenly in the center of the assembly, to the surprise of all, and letting appear in the midst of the flames gradually dissipating, Maleficent, who smirked took a step forward, her scepter in hand. Hans quickly regained his assured smile, while Elsa and Anna lost theirs, not recognizing this mysterious horned woman who already did not inspired trust to them. Godzilla, also surprised by this unexpected arrival, made a ferocious growl against the woman, but she was not intimidated by him, strangely. She gazed at the assembly with a certain superior air, walking with great assurance.

_ "Haha, mortals and their politics ... it'll always be such fun for me." she said in her venomous voice. Elsa and Anna watched her, very suspicious, while Olaf, frightened, hid behind Kylian's legs, who stood ready in case like the other guards. Elsa could not hide her surprise at seeing another person with powers.

_ "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Godzilla..." Hans said “...Allow me to introduce to you the new ally of the Southern Isles and our coalition: Maleficent."

Maleficent first put her demonic eyes on the monster king, gazing at him from top to bottom, without being intimidated by him, though he kept raising ferocious growls against her, but retained himself to attack in the presence of his friends on the spot.

_ "The king of the titans, in the flesh ... You have not changed since the last time I saw you, but that's not surprising .... Just like your old "friend" of yesteryear, remember ... "she spoke to him in a falsely friendly and almost provocative voice, which made Godzilla clench her fists, who guessed without any problem what fake old friend she wanted to talk. Elsa saw it, and that worried her. Godzilla seemed to be boiling with anger inside and had only one idea in mind: to unleash his rage on this horned woman he seemed to know curiously. And to see her gaze, that's what she wanted to happen. Fulminating with anger, fire in his eyes, Godzilla leaned forward, putting his powerful hands brutally landing on the rocky ground and shaking the ground slightly, his muzzle a few feet from Maleficent, and showing her its sharp teeth, without her taking a step back, remaining smiling and confident.

_"Who are you?!" Elsa questioned firmly, rising from her seat, and having prepared in her hand some sparks of ice levitating above her palm. Anna was worried about seeing her sister like this and stood at her side. Hans and the other lords of the coalition remained to watch, as the King of the Southern Isles asked them. Maleficent, questioned by the question, turned and showed another carnivorous smile towards the young queen of Arendelle.

_ "Ah, the young but nevertheless legendary snow queen ..... what a pleasure to meet you finally, face to face ...." the horned witch advanced a few steps, without showing the slightest sign of hesitation. Seeing her approaching, Elsa motioned for Anna to get behind her and intensified the little blizzard in her palm, ready to use it.

_ "I asked you a question. Who are you?" said Elsa, almost like an order. However, Maleficent did not answer much, contenting himself with looking up and down, as if to judge her. From his seat, Hans watched all this with a certain amusement, while Godzilla remained ready to use force if the witch attacked his friends, and tried to restrain the rage contained in him. Looking at the flakes floating in Elsa's hand, Maleficent gave an amused little laugh.

_ "And I thought to never see someone like you again one day..... Here I am filled ..." said the witch in a satisfied tone. Hearing this, Elsa was perplexed and her power faded into her hand.

"What .... Someone like me? .... What do you mean? ..." the young queen asked, confused. Maleficent smirked at Elsa's confusion, for her darkest pleasure.

_ "Oh, my poor little queen .... There are so many things that you ignore .... You think now know this world in which you live? ..... If you knew how wrong you are.... "

Elsa's gaze crossed Maleficent's. Seeing in her irises filled with malice and darkness, Elsa was suddenly taken in a series of images and flashes arising from her mind .... a house in flames, isolated in a mountain ..... Two people, a man and a woman, wearing noble outfits, with fuzzy faces, fleeing something with fear .... a ship on the high seas, attacked by a titan ..... This same boat, in flames, slowly flowing in the waves unleashed ..... A small boat containing the couple moves away as quickly as possible from the wreck, while Godzilla and the other titan clashes in a brutal fight in the middle of the storm.... The unknown woman seems to hold preciously something in her arms, in a white cloth...

After these strange and very disturbing flashes, Elsa was unable to speak, frozen with perplexity, while Maleficent smiled more than ever to see her like that. Godzilla looked worried about the young queen, as did Anna and the others in Arendelle's group.

_ "Elsa? Elsa ....?" Anna tried to make her react, but Elsa said nothing, stepping back a few steps, and no longer seeming to know what to think. Anna clenched her fists, her eyes getting harder and she interposed herself between her sister and the witch.

_ "I don't know who you are, but I will not let you torment my sister !!" the young princess said firmly.

_ "How dare you talk to me like that, filfy mortal? I'll teach you who I am!!" Maleficent hissed between her teeth, taking Anna's sentence as a provocation to her. The sphere of Maleficent's scepter began to glow in a disturbing red light, while in her other hand the horned witch made fiery flames appear. Seeing her doing so, Anna stepped back to her sister, both of whom were joined by Olaf, while Kylian and the guards pulled out their swords, just as did the soldiers of Hans and the other lords. Despite the threat of the witch to her sister, Elsa could not react, too disturbed by the visions that had been shown to her, bringing to the bottom of her a feeling of the strangest and yet, oddly, the most familiar.

_ "Protect the queen and the princess!" Kylian ordered his men. Hans, the duke and the lords of the coalition, had risen from their seats to retreat behind their soldiers. Thoran was observing all of this while trying to stay neutral. Godzilla, more furious than ever, let out his anger with a deafening roar to the sky, which made the air vibrate for miles, distracting Maleficent in her spell of fire. Several of the cliffs of the island were broken in pieces under the power of the roar of the titan. Godzilla's eyes had begun to shine blue, like his backbones, indicating that he was ready to use his devastating ray.

But suddenly, another roar, powerful, pierced the air and ears, and like a comet falling from the sky, a huge giant winged reptile, with two horns and the skin of molten rock, fell in hover from the clouds at a speed superhuman and hit Godzilla with all his strength with his sharp talons. Surprised by the attack, Godzilla roared in pain as he fell backwards against one of the cliffs of the island, breaking it under his huge body and shaking the whole island under the impact. The whole assembly, with the exception of Maleficent, was very surprised by the furtive arrival of this very aggressive flying titan. A titan that Anna recognized immediately, with great fear.

_ "It's Rodan!"

Elsa had managed to get out of her torpor and she also showed a great fear when the titan of the skies arrived, the latter moving away a little in the sky to make a U-turn and attempt a new attack. Its wingspan was surreal for all, the shadow of the wings covering the majority of the island and tearing the air and clouds like paper. Such a flying creature was impossible to believe, and yet she was there. Hans and the coalition lords, along with their soldiers, started fleeing towards their ships, followed by Maleficent, who, she, showed no surprise and walked away slowly and confidently, taking a final look to Elsa.

Rodan came back fast and straight, roaring furiously, and again clutching at Godzilla, who was still on his knees among the rubble of the cliff and was trying to recover his spirits. Godzilla roared again with pain, the giant flying reptile hanging on his back and giving him violent peckings and claws blows to prevent him from standing up again. Meanwhile, despite the fear, Kylian and Arendelle's soldiers, and with Thoran and Olaf's help, began to take Anna and Elsa with them toward the ships. Yet, seeing Godzilla in trouble, Elsa could not bring herself to leave.

_ "Majesty, we must flee!" Kylian insisted eagerly, the clash of the two titans being too close of the small group. Godzilla had recovered some strength and with a powerful blow, closed his jaw on one of Rodan's wings, making him roar with pain. Still holding Rodan's wing between his teeth, Godzilla moved, managing to pull the winged titan from his back and turning halfway around, threw him violently against another cliff on the island. The impact shook the entire island and the surrounding waters, and the cliff fell to pieces under the imposing body of Rodan, who, despite the pain, shook his head to recover his spirits and stood up, grunting bestiality towards Godzilla who was recovering himself, even more ferocious than ever. The two titans were now faced, under the eyes of the small group of Arendelle witnessed this supernatural confrontation. Although measuring only forty meters high against the hundred meters of Godzilla, the wingspan of Rodan, exceeding the 260 meters, made him large enough to face monsters king. Rodan's skin began to blush and smoke, veins of molten lava appearing on his scales, while Godzilla again shone his eyes and dorsal spines with its blue glow. Seeing her doing, Elsa pushed the others to back to flee.

_ "Do not stay here!" she shouted, taking her sister by the hand to the ships, followed by the rest of the group. Godzilla took a deep breath and spat a powerful stream of blue flames towards Rodan, who was faster and jumped up, flew into the sky avoiding the ray. Climbing upright in the air, Rodan took a momentum, his wings glowing with fire, gazing at Godzilla, then at Elsa's group running away. The winged titan growled in anger, spreading his wings widely as if he was about to do something. Godzilla guessed right away, and also that Rodan was taking Elsa and her friends as targets. Showing a great worry, the monster king decided to intervene, making a wall with his own massive body. Rodan closed his wings, and with a quick and powerful flapping wing, triggering a powerful shock wave in front of him.

The wave produced by Rodan's flapping wing swept everything in its path, destroying the cliffs by blowing them apart, deforming and tearing the ground and trees, and raising huge clouds of dust. Godzilla hit the shock wave with difficulty, even taking a step back, but held on, using all his strength to resist the wave. Behind him, Elsa, Anna and all the others had been protected by Godzilla's body, but despite everything, they had been thrown to the ground by the powerful tremor caused by the wave. By getting up and helping each other, Elsa and Anna were able to contemplate with terror all around her. The entire island of Frotz had been shattered by Rodan's shockwave, with the mountains and cliffs collapsing, all the trees having been swept away like straw-litters and even the ground had been completely turned over on their own. The island was nothing more than a ruin.

_ "My god...." Anna sighed with horror. What a devastating power, Elsa thought. This titan, Rodan, was even more dangerous than Otachi. She now understood why he was so feared by all in the stories and legends she had read about him in Ishiro's book. Kylian stood up, helping his too stunned men to get up alone, and helped Olaf put his head back on his body. Thoran had risen, and playing the card of fear, spoke to his queen.

_ "Majesty ..... Far be it from me to disrespect you, but if King Hans was right, after all ...."

Elsa only half listened, too worried to see Godzilla grunting, head bowed, and seeming to have been affected by the shockwave, trying to regain some strength. From the sky, Rodan watched his work, and curiously, while he was in a position of superiority, the great winged titan chose to turn around and went away, disappearing gradually in the ocean of dark clouds. Godzilla loudly roared at him, making him understand that it was not over. Once Rodan left, Godzilla caught his breath, turning his huge body to Elsa's group. While Anna made sure that Olaf and everyone else were fine, Elsa watched the monster king. Godzilla looked pensive, even worried, maybe even scared. But what could so worrying the most powerful being in the world? It was not Rodan ..... It was something else, a far more dangerous thing, and this witch, Maleficent, knew what it was....

_ "Godzilla ...." Elsa said softly to him. The monster king stared at her for a few seconds, before turning around and starting to descend into the ocean.

_ "Godzilla, Godzilla, wait!" Elsa started running towards him, not understanding his behavior, but too late, Godzilla plunged into the water, his back spines protruding from the surface slowly moving away from the island in the northerly direction, in the direction that Rodan had taken. Seeing him leave without explanation, Elsa fell on her knees, confused and even shed a tear.

_ "Godzilla ....." was all she could say. Anna's hand came gently on her shoulder, like a moral support, as well as Olaf's little one, also coming to support her queen and friend. All three of them looked at Godzilla moving slowly away from the island, faces assailed by doubt.

_ "What will happen now?" Olaf asked, having lost his smile.

"I don't know, Olaf ..... I don't know ....." Anna answered honestly. Elsa does not say anything. Maleficent's visions came back into her mind ..... Something was wrong with her, and it was not about her power. From these visions, in a way, Godzilla was part of it .... She had to discover what it was ....


	8. The Time for Truth

Three days have passed since the meeting on the island of Frotz, which had not gone as planned. The atmosphere in Arendelle was rather heavy, and already, the first signs of the nascent winter were being seen. The first snowfall appeared and already the mountains, forests and houses of Arendelle was gradually dyed white. The inhabitants did not need to worry, knowing that it was the natural phenomenon of the seasons and not the powers of their queen. Most of the inhabitants were now busy preparing their houses for the winter, as well as bringing in the last stock of wood, while the children were having fun in snowballs and other innocent games. Despite her stormy relations with the people of Arendelle, Zilla had managed to make himself useful. With his size, he had managed to fold the remaining schools of migrating fish into the area, to bring them to the fishermen's nets to further fill the food supply for the winter. Although most remained suspicious of the young titan, some thanked him. Zilla sometimes even helped to carry the nets too heavy for humans, taking them as delicately as possible in her jaws and being careful not to eat the fish and to not crush everything under his feet.

In the castle, which the towers were also gradually turning white with the snow, Anna watched from the window of her room with a slight smile as she saw Zilla helping the sailors of Arendelle. Sheltered in the warmth of her room, the young princess approached the fireplace where were burning some logs, and gently rocked her daughter to help her fall asleep. Despite the very hard times and the latest events that led to this disorder, Anna, although worried, did not want to give up, it was not her kind. Anna placed Iduna in the cradle, covering her well with the blanket, and sitting down beside her, began to softly humming a tune and to sing a few words to make her sleep.

_"May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh! How far you are from home...."

Under the gentle voice of her mother, Iduna closed her small eyes, comfortably lying in her cradle, and gradually fell asleep, the little silver pendant that Elsa had fashioned, beside her. Anna stopped singing when she saw her falling asleep, and smiled, looking at her for a few moments. In those dark times, this child, her child, was one of the lights that brought her a smile. Anna left her room and shut the door quietly, and gave instructions that no one enter in the room, except her or Kristoff. By the way, Anna spotted her husband coming to her by the hallway. Anna had told Kristoff everything that had happened on Frotz Island, which had not reassured him at all and had made him, under the spell of fear, preach to Anna for going, but had apologized afterwards. Anna did not blame him, knowing the protective nature of Kristoff. The young princess came and gently hugged her.

_"She sleeps?" Kristoff asked, not speaking too loudly. Anna nodded, but soon, her smiling face turned into a more thoughtful and dark look, which Kristoff noticed right away.

_"What's the matter?"

_ "When I think of all this ....." Anna said with a slight pause between her words ".... I wonder .... will we be able to protect our daughter?"

_ "Of course, yes, why torment yourself about this?" Kristoff answered, trying to reassure her, but Anna could see he was doubting him too.

_ "Stop, Kristoff .... We're talking about things beyond the understanding, things that humanity is nothing about .... What could two humans like us do against that?"

Seeing her thinking like that, she usually always confident about the worst, Kristoff hugged her again. Anna, her head snuggled against her husband's shoulder, listened.

_ "Do not forget that we are not alone ..... And we will never be.... Union is strength, and it will always be so."

Anna thanked him internally for these words, but Kristoff saw that she was still doubtful, but about something else, that he thought he guessed right.

_ "And .... Elsa?" he asked, turning his gaze to the end of the corridor, where was the door of the queen's room, closed.

Meanwhile....

For the last three days, Elsa had not left her room. Sleeping little and barely eating, the young queen spent her time, pensive, looking through the large window of her room, towards the ocean and its horizon .... Why did Godzilla leave this way, without looking back? Maybe to pursue Rodan, but she felt it was not the only reason. And above all, those visions that never ceased to haunt her .... Elsa thought at first that it could only be an illusory spell of this horned witch in order to destabilize her, but Elsa felt it, with a great conviction, that these flashes and these images she saw were very real, and that she was the main concerned. On her desk were the piles of documents she had ignored, and also Ishiro's big book, in which she had tried to find answers, even information about the witch Maleficent, but without success. Elsa felt on the brink, all the weight of these mysteries weighing like metal weights on her thin shoulders.

Reflecting on it, she ends up remembering a rather important detail that dates back to when she was a child. Her heart leapt in her chest ... How could she not remember it before? Several nights, as a child, she often had the same dream ..... She stood, lost in the middle of a devastated place and covered with ashes and dust. Frightened, she was encircled by giant monsters who wanted to hurt her. She was crying, calling for help, but eventually, another giant monster was emerging from the mist, roaring with might, and one by one, killing the other giants to protect her.... This mighty monster was none other than Godzilla .... Seeing these childhood memories come back in her head, Elsa was confused.... How could she have memories of Godzilla, or even have dreamed of him accurately, even before meeting him?

Faced with this inner distress that was gnawing at her, her powers had manifested themselves a few times, covering the walls and floor of her room with a thin layer of frost and flakes sometimes floating around her. Although she had found no answer in Ishiro's book, Elsa had been very thoughtful, and she knew who would be able to provide it. After asking her devoted servant Kai not to tell anyone where she was going to, Elsa was discreetly away from the castle, then from the city, covered with a large cloak and hood to hide her face, on the back of her horse and galloped now, on the dirt road and steep, towards the forest and rocky hills. Twilight was already beginning to fall on the kingdom, the first aurora borealis already appearing in the sky. While walking the road, the wind on her face, Elsa felt guilty to leave Anna in ignorance, but she felt already guilty enough to have made her run such risks on the island of Frotz, and she did not want not to mix her sister with other potential problems.

After more than an hour of galloping through the big snow-capped pine forest, Elsa finally arrived at the rocky hills, and especially the stone trolls sanctuary, as always imbued with this mystical and almost soothing aura. Seeing her arrive, the trolls immediately manifested themselves, leaving their form of inanimate rocks.

_ "This is the queen ...." "Queen Elsa" ...... "What is the queen doing here?" ..... The trolls were beginning to talk to each other, very surprised to see her here. Grand Pabbie arrived in his turn, also particularly surprised to see Elsa, but despite that, greeted her respectfully as a queen.

_ "Your majesty ..... what is this unforeseen visit worth to us? Does this concern Kristoff and Anna again?"

_ "No, Grand Pabbie, I'm here for something that I think, and I think you know it too, concerns me." she said in a somewhat cold, even urgent voice. Pabbie and the trolls felt it and looked confused.

_ "What .... What do you mean, majesty?" Pabbie asked, rubbing her hands a little nervously. Elsa noticed. She approached the wise troll and knelt down to stand up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

_ "On the island of Frotz, at the meeting, something unexpected happened ... a woman with powers, calling herself Maleficent, appeared ...."

At the mention of this name, she saw that Pabbie's expression changed, although he tried to hide it. This expression was fear. Elsa continued. "She said she knew Godzilla, but also to express, in her way, the pleasure she had to meet someone like me again."

All around, the trolls remained silent, and all showed shamefaced faces. Pabbie too, who sighed deeply, resigned himself.

_ "The truth always ends up in the open, sooner or later, so it is .... I should have known ....."

_"What do you say?" Elsa asked, knowing that she was right. Pabbie looked at her, an expression of great shame in his eyes.

_ "I can not bear anymore the burden of this secret .... My queen.... It's time for me to tell you the whole truth .... come with me...."

Though feeling anxious to know, her limbs almost shaking and her heart pounding, Elsa restrained herself from rushing the things and followed Pabbie, while the other trolls remained at the shrine. For a long walk, Pabbie guided Elsa through a secret path hidden among the trees of the rocky hills. As she walked, Elsa felt more and more the mystical aura that permeated these lands, and it almost made her shudder. At the end of this march, Pabbie finally led her into the middle of a large virgin clearing and encircled by the vast and deep forest. First not understanding what she came to do here, Pabbie, with some hesitation before, then pointed to something with his finger....

In the middle of the clearing were two rocky forms, upright and oval, of medium size, standing side by side in the middle of tall grass. Heart pounding, her hands shaking, Elsa stepped forward, reaching them, followed by Pabbie. Arriving in front of her, Elsa realized that it was tombstones that had been made with rocks of the hill. And on these stones were engraved names: Dagmar and Elfride. Elsa was more than confused and turned to Pabbie, who, when she saw his expression, thought she understood that revealing silence.

_ "This ..... This ...." Elsa stammered, afraid to have guessed. Pabbie nodded nonchalantly.

_ "Dagmar and Elfride .... These are your parents, Elsa ..... your real parents."

Elsa's heart stopped almost and all her thoughts stopped. Unable to speak, or even to think, the young queen remained trembling, turning her gaze again to the tombs half covered by vegetation. She stepped forward again, falling to her knees in front of the graves and placing her trembling hand on one of them, the cold stone impregnating her palm. The tears could not be restrained and ran down the cheeks of the young woman.

_ "No ...... no .... I .... It's ...." Elsa could no longer form sentences, so much was the shock. Pabbie was ashamed and showed it.

_"I could have told you about it earlier, but I was kept secret by order of the king and the queen."

Elsa did not even listen to him, too shocked and crying in front of those two graves that suddenly came to crush the world around her. In an instant, all she had known by then had just gone up in smoke, like a veil of lies finally revealed. Frost began to form on Elsa's hands, and Pabbie saw it.

_"My queen?"

When she turned to him, he could see the sadness and shock on her face, but also the growing anger. With a wave of her hand, Elsa pulled a row of sharp stalagmites from the ground, all heading towards Pabbie like a sharp cage, which made the troll jump out of fear.

_"Majesty!"

_ "All these years, to look who I really was and finally thinking I found it ....." Elsa spoke, her voice trembling from the mixture of sadness and anger "... All my life you 'm You have hidden this truth .... You, my so-called parents .... All that was a lie!"

The stalagmites began to move slowly towards Pabbie, who despite the fear, tried to calm the young queen as he could.

_ "My queen, believe me. Not a single day of my long life has passed without my expressing regret, but if we did so it was because your parents, your true parents, wanted it... To protect you!!"

_ "And why should I believe you from now on?" she asked angrily, her cheeks flushed with tears, and her hand ready to unleash the final stalagmite advance on Pabbie. The troll seemed resigned again, spreading his arms.

_ "In this case, I only have to die with my faults. I will not try to run away. If you think that my word is worthless, that you can no longer trust anyone, then you know what you have to do.... "

The temptation was very great, Elsa felt it for the first time in her bruised heart. The desire for revenge, this invisible viper slowly coming to poison the heart and mind of someone to devour her. It was enough for Elsa to finish, but she saw, in the troll's determined gaze, that he was telling the truth, and that he had not yet revealed everything. Elsa closed her eyes, struggling between pros and cons for long seconds in this battlefield that was her mind, then remembered Maleficent .... Seeing Elsa in this state would surely fill her with pleasure. Elsa understood it now ... Maleficent had not sought to destabilize her by covering her with illusions, but by pushing her to discover the truth. Elsa lowered her hand, sighed heavily and made the stalagmite prison around Pabbie disappear, which was reassured to see her calm down a little. But sadness was still there and Elsa fell to her knees again in the grass, crying again, her face in her hands. Pabbie came to her and patted her shoulder in vain comfort.

_ "Tell me everything ..." Elsa said after few minutes, rubbing her cheeks and regaining a little calm as she could. "...I want to know...."

_ "Are you really sure?" Pabbie asked him one last time "... the truth may be much more damaging than it lets you see ...."

_ "No more lies .... no more waiting ..... This time, I want to know ...." was the order of Elsa, to which the troll obeyed.

_ "Very well .... Take my hand ..." Pabbie told her. Elsa listened and put her hand on his, while with the other hand Pabbie began to create a misty foggy, purple cloud of energy, floating above them and gradually forming various shapes, like images from the past. Elsa gazed at him in silence, while Pabbie finally told her, the truth:

“Dagmar and Elfride were the last rulers of a kingdom of Iceland, one of the oldest peoples in the world: the Iss .... The Iss were very similar to humans, except that they could live up to 200 years old and possessed the power to create and control the ice .... The Iss were very close to the guardian titans, especially the one whom they worshiped as their god: Godzilla ..... For millennia, the Iss ruled unchallenged on Iceland, in a kingdom where prosperity and magic flowed profusely .... But all this magic ended one day by causing their loss....”

Very confused, Elsa listened without losing a single word, while the images and flashes formed by Pabbie's cloud of energy became darker, more violent, and suddenly the threatening shadow of a large three-headed dragon appeared.....

"80 years ago, King Ghidorah, the devourer of worlds, appeared and attacked the kingdom of the Iss, seeing them as a threat to his reign of terror. In spite of their powers and the help of Godzilla to fight him, The whole realm of Iss was destroyed, adults and children, everyone has been killed by the wrath of the three-headed dragon, except for Dagmar and Elfride, who in a last desperate fight, and with the help of Godzilla and other unexpected allies, managed to defeat Ghidorah and seal him somewhere where nobody would find him....

Being the last survivors of their people, Dagmar and Elfride could not bring themselves to stay longer in Iceland and went into exile on an island in the middle of the North Sea, where they lived hidden for many years, despite the sorrow that little faded. And, 23 years ago, Elfride gave birth to you, Elsa .... You were the new light that lit up their lives. But knowing that the island would not be suitable for the education of a child, your parents decided to join Norway by the ship they had taken during the flight from Iceland. But during a storm, their ship was attacked by a destroyer titan, Knifehead, which seriously damaged the ship. Fortunately, Godzilla followed them discreetly and while your parents and you fled in a rowboat, Godzilla faced and killed the titan, thus saving your lifes....”

While listening, Elsa could once again see these images, or rather those buried memories ..... Her original parents, looking at her with love ..... The storm, the rain, the thunder roaring ..... The ship attacked by the titan ..... Dagmar, preparing by his only physical strength the small rowboat where Elfride is, holding their daughter in her arms ..... Dagmar had a square, strong face, long blond hair and a mustache. Elfride was very beautiful, her face very much like Elsa's. After the boat was launched, Dagmar jumped into the water to escape the flames, and was rescued by his wife who helped him board the rowboat.... The couple leaned over to their weeping baby, Elsa, whom Elfride was holding dearly in her arms..... The couple fleeing on the waves, while Godzilla, roaring with fury, throws himself on Knifehead and bites him deeply in the throat, while the ship is swallowed by the unbridled waves .... Elsa's heart leaped more and more. Pabbie continued the explanation again.

"Although, having arrived in Norway, your parents knew the true nature of ordinary humans, and their narrow view about different people like them. Then they chose to live isolated, in the northern mountains, where they could raise you and to help you master your powers when you would be older. For a few months, everything went well, but again, the fate was fierce. One night, your cabin was attacked by an obscure enemy, attracted and eager to take their powers. Your parents defended themselves, but both were mortally wounded in the fight against this unknown and far too powerful enemy for them... "

The vision showed a cabin burning in the mountains, as well as Dagmar and Elfride, both exhausted and wounded, carrying Elsa in their arms and running as fast as they could, while the flames of the cabin, emerges little by little a silhouette draped with a large black cape and horned head ....

"It was during that fateful night that your despairing parents arrived at Arendelle, and sought asylum from the King and the Queen. Seeing them thus, and being good rulers, they agreed to receive them, and Dagmar and Elfride revealed everything. the truth about them, about you, and about what was threatening you .... Then they made the King and Queen of Arendelle promise to raise you as their own child, as well as never to reveal anything to you about them. The king and the queen agreed, and after that, Dagmar and Elfride left Arendelle and came to meet me, seeking refuge. By prayers to their god, they begged Godzilla to keep their daughter safe, while remaining at a distance. Godzilla, feeling himself guilty for the fall of the Iss kingdom, accepted. Despite my healing skills, I could not do anything to save your parents, and before I died, Elfride made me promise to tell you the truth only the day where the moment would come..."

The vision ended with Pabbie, kneeling beside Elfride, who after having make him sworn, closed her eyes and gave her last breath. The cloud of energy dissipated in the air and Pabbie sits down, this effort having required a lot of magic effort, he had to regain some strength. Elsa was also affected and had to take long minutes to analyze all the truth she had just received .... She really wished that all this was a horrible nightmare, but it was not the case .... The origin of her powers, her special bond to Godzilla, this expression of deja vu when she met Maleficent .... Everything was clearer for Elsa now, although as Pabbie said before, the truth is proved most destructive than expected. All her life she thought she was the only one of her kind, but it was not the case. This also explained the fact that no titan was ever seen before, Godzilla having taken care of keeping them away from Arendelle to protect Elsa for all these years, until Leatherback could deceive the vigilance of Godzilla and attack the coast of Arendelle.

This truth had also raised other more alarming points, especially that which shocked Elsa in the highest degree ....... Anna ....... Thinking about her, Elsa could only cry again, understanding what her true origins implied between her and Anna. Pabbie came to her to support her morally, feeling both relieved not to carry anymore that heavy secret on his shoulders, but also guilty of breaking the world in which Elsa thought she was living since all her life.


	9. Rebirth of Evil

Arendelle, several years ago, one year before Elsa hurts Anna accidentally.....

_ "Elsa, please, another magic trick!" Anna asked, jumping in impatience, her eyes bright.

_ "Okay .... ready?" Elsa asked him. Anna nodded quickly. With a mischievous eye, Elsa made a few movements of her little hands, her fingers and her palms surrounding with an icy aura, and showing a star of floating snow in her hands.

_ "Wooow ..." Anna sighed of admiration in front of this magic. Elsa threw the star into the air, which exploded in thousands of tiny blue sparks. Anna applauded, enjoying herself a lot, while Elsa smiled to see her like that. The two sisters, still being children, continued to enjoy themselves in the snow covering the castle gardens, laughing and dancing among the snowflakes created by Elsa and her powers.

From one of the windows of the castle's grand salon, the king of Arendelle was watching his two daughters playing together, looking peaceful, and finishing drinking his hot cup of tea, which he placed on the small carved wooden table near the fireplace. The servant Kai arrived to pick up the tray and the cups. The queen sat in her large armchair and read a book, the flames of the fireplace bringing a pleasant feeling of warmth during this harsh winter.

_ "Look at them as they both have fun ..." commented the king, always looking at them with a smile "... Despite the harshness of winter, they still find a way to have fun together. This union is what makes their greatest strength, even if .... "He continued, but suddenly stopped, knowing that he was going to come to the forbidden subject. The queen felt it and gently lowered her book to turn to her husband. The king let out a sigh, passing his hand over his face.

_ "Excuse me, my love, I should not have." he apologized. Seeing her so, she got up from her chair to come to her side, she also looking out the window, to see Elsa and Anna continue laughing and throwing each other, innocently, balls of snow. After a few launchs, the two sisters stopped, a little breathless.

_"What shall we do now?" Elsa asked, removing the snow from her hair. Anna thought very seriously, and had an idea.

_"You want to build a snowman?"

Elsa gladly accepted the idea and the two began to work on it. In the living room, the queen leaned her head against her husband's shoulder while looking at the two girls.

_ "Sooner or later, we'll have to tell her the truth." the queen said, wrapping her arm around her husband's.

_ "I know .... but not right now." the king says, "It's still too early. I want Elsa to enjoy her childhood. The fatality of this world has already deprived her of too much things....I want the same for Anna. This news could be as destructive for both."

_ "Remember that we did it for a good cause, for them ..... for her .... and for us." the queen reminded him, trying to give faith to her husband, to the heavy secret they had to keep since some years now. As they played, Elsa and Anna saw their parents at the window, and gestured with their hands. The royal couple gave them back, forcing their smile to hide their conversation. Once the two girls left for their games in the snow, the king walked away from the window, resting his elbow on the chimney, his gaze plunged into the logs devoured by the fire.

_ "And .... what should be done about what they told us .... Of these .... giant creatures ..... These titans?" asked the queen, returning to her husband. The latter sighed heavily.

_ "We will not say anything, as we have sworn in. The news of the existence of such creatures would plunge the whole world into confusion and chaos, and I don't want to bequeath such a world to our daughters."

The queen understood her husband's point of view. The king sighed again, tired. The weight of this secret began to be felt. He had the impression that he was silent in betraying not only the confidence of his daughters but also of the whole realm, and that affected him. Seeing him in doubt, the queen hugged him.

_ "You do more than your duty, my dear husband, and I'm proud of you. We'll tell Elsa and Anna when they're old enough to understand."

The king seemed hesitant, but nodded nonchalantly. Small footsteps nearer and closer drew their attention to the door of the large living room, which opened. Anna and Elsa entered, both leaving behind snow prints on the carpet.

_ "Elsa, Anna, what did I say? Leave your boots at the entrance!" the queen said sternly, but also amused, and ran after the two girls who ran away in the corridor, laughing. The king looked at them, smiling, but very quickly, became serious again by turning his eyes towards another window, that giving sight on the bay, the ocean and its distant horizon... Last night, when he could not sleep, he had come to this room to reflect .... And through the window, he had seen him, on the horizon .... That giant and terrifying reptilian creature, humanoid, back spiked with rocky spines, and with his golden eyes, seemed to monitor the Fjord, and particularly the castle ..... And in the morning, this creature had disappeared again, without anyone to have noticed, apart from him....

**************

Arctic Circle

_ "Elsa ...... The daughter of King Dagmar and Queen Elfride ..... The last of the ancestral people of the Iss ..... I never imagined that luck could be at this point on my side." Maleficent chuckled all alone while pacing the frozen ground of the Arctic, enjoying the discovery she had made to the assembly, under the credulous gaze of her minions, the most shivering with cold. Behind them was still the huge block of ice enclosing the giant three-headed dragon inside. The creatures of Maleficent, after much work, had finally unearthed the ice prison to expose it to the open air of the surface. One of the goblins came forward, scratching the back of his head.

_ "But, my queen, I thought you were there for the dragon." he said in his coarse voice, pointing to the monster in the ice. Maleficent gave a slight sigh of dismay.

_ "Oh, he's only part of my plan. My real goal is this little snow queen." She said, smiling and eyes sparkling with mischief.

_ "But, you said that Godzilla protects this girl." continued the goblin, always so gullible.

_ "Exactly, you idiot, and thanks to this dragon, Godzilla will no longer be an obstacle in my way. Now stop asking stupid questions ..." she said, becoming more menacing, invoking a flash that hit just next to the goblin, making him jump out of fear. The goblins obeyed and were waiting for orders, until another ask the authorisation to talk. Maleficent has accepted.

_ "And you have a plan to get the dragon out of this giant ice prison?" asked the minion, to which Maleficent replied with a broad smile and turned her head towards the south.

_ "Oh yes, I have a big one!"

The goblins first did not understand, looking at each other, then were all frozen with fear by the resonance of a deafening roar from the south, in the sky. Maleficent showed no surprise, but a great satisfaction and sneered. Tearing the clouds as he passed, Rodan's massive winged form appeared, frightening all the goblins who fled to hide behind the rocks. Seeing the huge ice prison, Rodan went there, descending from the sky, and approaching the ground little by little, raised huge clouds of snow and dust under his mighty wings. When his legs landed, the ground shook. The tall, winged titan, now resting on the mainland, looked around him like a predator watching his territory and uttering fierce grunts. Maleficent had not even hidden himself, advancing to the titan. Six meters from him, she stopped, while he leaned his huge head, armed with its sharp beak, towards her. Maleficent greeted him with a little bow.

_ "Rodan, King of the Skies, as promised I took you to Godzilla on the Island of Frotz, and now I have led you to your master, so that you can finally free him from his prison." she said almost ceremoniously, pointing at the ice prison, which Rodan examined with great curiosity. Seeing the big three-headed dragon trapped inside, Rodan uttered a neutral roar and stepped back a few steps, while Maleficent moved away, letting him go, and was joined by her minions who did not understand what was going on. Rodan rose from a few meters in the air with a flapping of wings, then two, three, raising the snow again in all directions. The titan's skin was covered again with ashy veinlets, becoming incandescent like lava in a few seconds. Maleficent's smile was even bigger. That's exactly what she expected from him and moved back a little further, knowing very well the strength of the winged titan and the fact that he had no qualms about hurting even his own allies to achieve his goals.

Without the slightest restraint, Rodan spread his wings in a quick and powerful first beating, triggering a first giant shock wave and hot hit the walls of the ice prison, cracking in many places. About ten goblins of Maleficent not cautious had been caught in the shock wave, and were projected like puppets dislocated in the air. The witch did not care, she also did not feel for her own servants. Wave after wave, Rodan unleashed his burning shock waves on the ice, destroying it around the dragon. After long minutes, when the ice had nearly melted completely, one of the dragon's heads still caught in the ice opened his eyes, a supernatural bright yellow and showing unparalleled fury. The earth began to tremble on all sides, and the atmosphere became suddenly heavier. In the sky, the clouds darken quickly, leaving a very close storm. The two other heads of the dragon also opened their furious eyes. The rest of the ice prison began to shake, cracking and crackling more and more.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!

The giant ice prison exploded suddenly in thousands of fragments, while the huge three-headed dragon, finally released, unfolded his whole body, his outsized wings spreading, while his huge paws trod the frozen ground, making it crack and shake under the enormous weight of the monster. The three heads, each on a long undulating neck resting on a massive reptilian body, roared in unison, their jaws skyward. The roar was deafening, vibrating the air and the earth, and even unleashing the dark clouds in the sky that began to swirl. The storm intensified, as if the earth itself were screaming in terror at seeing the rebirth of this nightmarish dragon, whose height far exceeded that of Godzilla. Rodan lowered his head, as a sign of submission to the titan much more imposing than him. Terrified to the highest degree, all the goblins had hidden, while Maleficent, unable to conceal her satisfaction, admiring the great three-headed dragon, and spread her arms as a sign of welcome.

_ "Peoples of the world, be afraid and prostrate before your one and only true master ..... King Ghidorah!!!" Maleficent exclaimed with demonic enthusiasm, sneering with all his might, while in front of her stood the three-headed titan, unfolding its infinite wingspan, all his eyes shining with that ominous yellow glow and emitting super-powered roars, the storm raging all around him. The biggest threat the world has ever known ..... Ghidorah was back.

************

Having lost track of Rodan after a long chase and now swimming in the middle of the vast ocean, Godzilla was thoughtful, continuing to swim slowly in front of him beneath the surface, making flee the schools of fish and the most terrible marine predators in his path. Godzilla no longer even thought of looking for Rodan, and having him lost did not even matter to him. He kept thinking of Elsa, and that this witch, Maleficent, had been able to show her. How could Elsa bear the weight of such a truth when she would find it, knowing that he himself knew it from the beginning but still had to keep the secret of the parents of the woman he had always protected, and whom he loved more than everything now. What irony! He, the king of the titans and one of the most powerful creatures of all creation, and yet for one of the very few times, he felt completely helpless. Even worse. Despite the fact that he protected Elsa all her life, he felt as if he had betrayed her by hiding the truth. This feeling of betrayal weighed on his strong mind. How could he now find the strength to return to Arendelle and look Elsa again in the eyes....

But suddenly, Godzilla was stopped in his progress and his thoughts with a very distinct and heavy sensation, to see uneasily. His instinct never deceived him, and once again he was sure of it. His huge heart rose, but yet a deep anger and an immense desire of revenge took hold of him ..... He knew it now ... His old enemy had returned, more dangerous and furious than ever .. .. Godzilla's face scowled, emitting deep rumblings..... This time, he would not just imprison him ..... He was going to destroy him, once and for all, even if for that he must have lost his life. But despite the fury and revenge, the anxiety also won the king of monsters .... Arendelle! He had to go back to Arendelle immediately to defend them, because Zilla alone could not do anything about what would happen ... Godzilla turned around and began to swim faster. He knew it ... this time, the fate of all creation would be played out in this war...

*************

After learning the cruel truth about her origins, Elsa had not been able to find the strength to return to Arendelle, and after leaving the troll sanctuary, had returned to take refuge, alone, in the northern mountain, in her castle of ice. Sitting in the middle of the large balcony with a superb view of the mountains and its surroundings, the young queen did not marvel at the landscape, too disturbed, and was content to remain curled up, sad and silent, the face snuggled in her lap and the north wind coming to caress her blonde hair. Although strong, Elsa felt more lonely and helpless than ever. Her world had collapsed under her feet, her whole life was a monstrous lie. She was both sad and angry, the two feelings mingling into an infamous bitter feeling devouring her like a chimera lurking in the shadows. A slight blizzard had risen around the castle, unconsciously created by the queen, who did not even realize it. Her wet red cheeks showed she had cried a lot, and she continued to do so. She looked at the palms of her hands, trembling with anger and pain, and squeezed them, intensifying the blizzard around her.

Clenching her teeth, Elsa stood up again and went inside the room, then without being able to hold back her chagrin, exploded again. Shouting with all her strength, she unleashed her powers, creating and throwing stalactites and splashes of ice all around her, causing extensive damage to the walls and floor. A few minutes later, Elsa managed to calm down a little, breathing heavily and contemplating the room around her reduced to ruin.

_ "Elsa? ....." suddenly made a soft, familiar voice behind Elsa, who made her heart leap in her chest. Anna stood at the entrance of the room, and by her side, Kristoff, holding Iduna warmly protected in his arms, as well as Olaf and Grand Pabbie. All of them showed concerned faces, but Anna she, especially showed a very sad face. Elsa saw it. Anna had visibly cried a lot too, and once again meeting Pabbie's eyes, he made Elsa understand that the secret was no longer just for her. Elsa bit her lip, feeling again shame and sadness overwhelming her. Pabbie patted Kristoff's leg.

_ "Let them talk between them." he said very calmly. Kristoff nodded to the troll and before leaving, spoke to his wife.

_ "Are you sure it's okay?" he asked, to which Anna gave him the answer with a slight nod of her head. Olaf says nothing and obeys too, following Kristoff and Pabbie out of the room to leave the queen and the princess together. Once the doors were closed, the two young women looked at each other for long seconds, without one of them being able to say a word. The atmosphere was heavy like lead. Then, after a most difficult hesitation, Anna advanced very slowly, until standing right in front of Elsa, who on her side, hardly dared to meet her eyes.

_ "So you ..... you know ....... about ....." Elsa was trying to speak, but her throat was so tight and new tears were coming from the corners of her eyes. Anna nodded again very gently, and she could hardly hold back the tears, her lips trembling. Unable to resist any longer, the two women hugged each other with force, letting the tears flow.

_ "I'm sorry, Anna ..... I'm so sorry ....." Elsa cried, constantly apologizing, each word being a real torture that was tearing her heart.

_ "You ..... You do not have to be forgiven, Elsa ...... Pabbie ..... Pabbie told us everything ..... No one deserves such a thing, especially not you ..... "Anna, too, spoke with pain, but still trying to stay strong and comfort the one she had always believed to be her sister.

Elsa looked at her, confused and drowned under her tears.

_ "But .... We are not ..... We have never been ....." she stammered between her tears, accompanied by those of Anna, who to hear these words tore her up even more heart, but took Elsa's hands in hers.

_ "I know ..... I .... I know ...... The words can not describe what I'm feeling now ..... You may not be my ...". she could not bring herself to say such a sentence as it was painful, knowing that it was true. But she finally found the strength to say it.

_ "We may not be related by blood, but for me, you were, you are and you will remain forever my big sister.... You are my family."

Anna had drawn in her strength to be able to say it. Hearing this, Elsa could only cry again, both sad at this cruel truth, but also admiring how her "sister" Anna, despite the shock, despite the tears and the suffering, could find deep within herself the strength to struggle and accept, as painful as it may be, and that it took her very long minutes, even hours, to realize and accept this truth. This revelation of Grand Pabbie had also been a shock for Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, who for the moment were the only others in the know, as well as Kai and other servants of the castle. Very touched by the words of Anna, Elsa hugged her again, this time a few tears of joy coming to mingle. Anna was right. Although fate has been very cruel with her, Elsa also have find in the person of Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Godzilla ..... They had become her new family.

The two young women spoke with each other for almost two hours, each accusing the blow, but accepting despite the sadness the truth that it was now hanging on them. Anna managed to convince Elsa to return to Arendelle. For Anna, it did not matter to her that Elsa was not the heiress by the blood or the name of the royal family. She was the queen, she had been appointed and crowned as such, and the kingdom needed her more than ever.


	10. Where it all Began

The return to Arendelle took place in the heaviest silence, the weight of the revelation of the origins of Elsa still being felt hard in the hearts and minds of all, especially Anna and Elsa. Sitting on her white horse, Elsa was staring straight ahead, her face closed, closely followed by Anna, who was always watching her, rather worried about her older sister. Behind, Sven walked at a walk, Kristoff on his back and Olaf standing just behind. A group of guards escorted them, in case. Grand Pabbie had chosen to return to the troll sanctuary, believing that he had fulfilled his role. Olaf could not restrain his curiosity and spoke quietly to Kristoff without the two sisters hearing.

_ "But even if Grand Pabbie said they were not sisters, does that mean our family is not one?" the little snowman asked, saddened. Kristoff gently patted the top of his head, smiling at him.

_ "Don’t worry. A family is not just made up of people from the same blood. Love, true love, is much stronger than bloodline or family name. You, me, Sven, Elsa and Anna .... we are a family and we will always be."

Olaf listened and managed to regain a smile, reassured by Kristoff's words. While crossing the silent streets of the city, the group could see how much winter was here this time, the roofs and cobbles being covered with a greater layer of snow, just like the surrounding mountains, as well as as the towers of the castle approach. The cold had also intensified, although Elsa never suffers from it. Once arrived in the courtyard of Arendelle Castle, the small group got off their horses, and while the soldiers were bringing the animals back to their stables, except for Sven staying with Kristoff, the voice of the devoted servant Kai was heard as he advanced, relieved, out of the entrance, seeing that the queen had returned.

_ "Your majesty, you are back! But where were you?" he asked, catching his breath. Elsa, although still marked, smiles at him for his unfailing devotion.

_ "I'm fine, be reassured ...... But what's going on?" she asked suddenly, seeing that the servant seemed to be worried about something else. Anna and Kristoff noticed it too.

_ "Two unknown young women arrived several minutes ago and asked to see you as soon as possible. They are waiting in the council room right now."

_ "What women?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow, perplexed. Kai shrugged slightly.

_ "I don't know, my queen. They did not want to tell their names and insisted on entering."

Elsa sighed. Still unexpected visits. It could not have come at a worse time, she thought. Nevertheless, she decided to follow Kai to the boardroom to meet these unknown women. Anna and Kristoff followed, while Olaf brought Sven back to the stables. After walking through the corridors of the castle, meeting some servants and guards who deviated with respect to their queen, Kai finally opened the door of the council room, letting Elsa enter first, followed by the others. Their eyes immediately turned to the big fireplace or burned some logs, and in front of which stood two forms hidden under capes and hoods, and which immediately turned to them in silence. Elsa and the others advanced further into the room, pretty cautious, while the two strangers removed their hoods, revealing their faces. They were twin, almost adolescent, brown light-skinned, silver-blue-haired women, with white tattoos on their faces representing unknown symbols. One of them wore a red cape and the other a blue cape as a means of differentiation. Both of them let emanate from their bodies a mystical aura, very powerful, Elsa felt it and found it more suspicious. The two twins advanced a few steps before the queen and bowed respectfully before her.

_"Queen Elsa. It's a pleasure and honor to finally meet you." said the woman in blue cape after the salute.

_"Who are you?" Elsa asked, still being on her guard, just like Anna and Kristoff behind her. The twin in red cape took the floor.

_ "My name is Maina, and here is my sister Miana. We are both the priestesses and messengers of our goddess, Mothra."

At the mention of this name, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had the same surprised look.

_ "Mothra? The queen of monsters herself?" Anna said, stupefied. Miana and Maina acquiesced in unison to confirm.

_ "But what the priestesses of a goddess are doing to Arendelle?" Kristoff asked, still wary. Elsa thought he was not completely wrong, and the twins understood him.

_ "We have come to warn you, because an ancient evil has just awakened .... It started .... The balance is collapsing .... They want to take back their world, and the time of the last war begins."

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all had the same feeling of anxiety that went through them.

_ "What ancient evil?" Elsa questioned, her heart beating strongly. The two twins sisters looked at each other, too worried, almost afraid to pronounce the name they were about to pronounce.

_ "The destroyer of the ancient world ..... The King Ghidorah."

At that moment, the feeling of anxiety turned into a real fear in the hearts and minds of all. Although Elsa and Anna had only seen him in print in Ishiro's book, they had read frightening things about this three-headed dragon and what he could have done, and that Godzilla himself had not been able to undo him alone. The idea that such a monster could come back made them tremble. Anna took refuge in Kristoff's arms, he himself could not hide his fear. Elsa was pensive and thought about something again. And Godzilla who still had not come back. Where could he be? Elsa was wondering, and worried greatly.

_ "Would it relate to the appearance of this horned witch?"

The two twins, on hearing this, appeared in their turn surprised.

_ "Maleficent," they said this name in unison, like an old nightmare coming back to haunt them. "... We should have felt it ... How have we been so blind?" continued Miana, blaming herself and her sister. Elsa insisted.

_ "Who is this witch and why would she want to release Ghidorah? What is her interest in wanting our death?"

The two twins seemed to hesitate a few moments, but agreeing to one another, decided to talk to the queen and her friends.

_ "Our goddess, Mothra, can tell you.... follow us." asked politely Maina, who accompanied her sister, led the trio out of the room, outside, in the courtyard of the castle. Twilight was slowly falling on the kingdom, the sky turning purple. Although in the first seconds, nothing happened, the two twins smile.

_ "Here she is," they said in unison, then knelt respectfully. A loud and strident cry echoed through the air, drawing everyone's attention in the city. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, joined by Olaf and Sven, were all looking up at the sky. And what they saw amazed them with admiration. A dazzling glow appeared suddenly, piercing the clouds, and even the twilight itself. Spreading the clouds with its divine glow, a large winged creature, like a giant moth, slowly descended from the sky, her wings beating in a slow and steady rhythm and spreading around it this soothing and powerful light. Its wings have various patterns and colorful like the wings of ordinary butterflies. In the streets of Arendelle, all the inhabitants had come out of their houses to admire this arrival. Although Mothra was a titan no one had ever seen in Arendelle, no one felt threatened or frightened, too much subjugated by the divine beauty of this giant angel descending from heaven and bringing with her this aura of protection and security. The children admired this, their eyes glowing with astonishment, as if they had seen the heroes of their favorite tales come to life before them.

Elsa and Anna stared with round eyes and gaping mouths, their hands holding each other. Kristoff could no longer look away, just like Sven and Olaf.

_ "Wow ..... it's beautiful ...." commented Olaf. Mothra lowered the light of her wings and her body, then with great gentleness, landed in the courtyard of the castle, without causing any damage around her. The body of the goddess was rather small for a titan, about fifteen meters, while the span of her wings however reached more than 240 meters once fully deployed. The giant moth looked at the humans in front of her with her big round eyes, and emitted small noises with her mandibles, while her antennae moved slowly over his head. Miana and Maina look up at their goddess to greet her.

_ "Goddess Mothra, allow us to introduce to you the sovereign of this kingdom, and representative of the Iss people: Queen Elsa." the two twins departed respectfully, leaving Elsa, still impressed by the arrival of Mothra, advancing with a hesitant step towards her. Elsa, however, regained a little assurance, and as queen, saluted the goddess as she should. Mothra's gaze rested on her, Elsa standing only two meters away from her, and felt, as with Godzilla, crushed by that divine presence right in front of her, but at the same time so protected by that aura.

_ "Mothra, Queen of the Titans, welcome to Arendelle ..... Allow me to introduce my family: Princess Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven." said the young queen, pointing to her friends, who each in turn greeted the big moth with respect.

_ "Majesty ..." Anna and Kristoff said in unison, Anna holding her daughter in her arms. Iduna did not feel threatened at all with Mothra's presence and only made a small, neutral moan.

_ "Hello, my name is Olaf, and I love warm hugs." Olaf said enthusiastically, saluting to Mothra. The latter tilted her head slightly to the side, curious about this strange little creature of snow. Miana and Maina stepped forward again and joined their hands, palm against palm. Closing their eyes in great concentration, a golden glow emanated from their bodies, and a few seconds later, an unknown female voice was heard echoing from their mouths.

_ "Queen Elsa, know that honor is also for me to finally meet the dear friend of my companion Godzilla."

The voice was of great strength but also of extreme gentleness and kindness. At first very surprised by this magic trick, Elsa quickly realized who could speak.

_ "M .... Mothra?"

The giant moth nodded slowly.

_ "Through my two priestesses, I can speak with you."

Telepathy! Very impressive, they thought. Deep inside her, Elsa felt delighted to see, with Maina and Miana, that there were still a few people with powers, like her. Mothra seemed to look around her, as if to observe this new environment. Zilla had approached, and seeing the presence of the goddess, lowered his head in a sign of respect, which the goddess returned to him. Although very young, Zilla luckily knew how to be respectful of the higher titans.

_ "But where is Godzilla from elsewhere? I thought he would be here." said the goddess, rather perplexed. Elsa sighed, not knowing how to tell him.

_ "A few days ago, how to say .... At a meeting, we were attacked by the titan Rodan .... Godzilla protected us, and went after him."

_ "I understand ...." replied Mothra calmly ".... Borne and impulsive ... I recognize my dear Godzilla." she spoke with a certain seduced tone that Elsa noticed. Mothra and Godzilla were they really together, as king and queen of the monsters?

_ "There was also this horned woman, Maleficent ..." Anna said, stepping forward "... and we think that she could be responsible for the return of Ghidorah. But we don’t know why she is doing this....”

Mothra had listened and remained silent for long seconds, as pensive, then made more rattling with her mandibles.

_ "It is time for me to reveal to you the real reasons for all this.... How it all started to lead to what will end in a short time.... Stay where you are and close your eyes."

With these words, the goddess spread her large and majestic colored wings, emanating more and more a powerful white glow, so much so that Elsa and the others had to close their eyes so as not to become blind. Anna protected her daughter's eyes with her hand and snuggled against Kristoff. Olaf and Sven huddled together. The servants and guards all around had also closed their eyes and some had even hidden. Zilla, surprised, retreated from this glow. The white light of Mothra spread all around her like a sphere of light gradually covering the whole castle. She was so intense that the dark of the coming night all around her was pushed back physically. Long seconds passed as the sphere of Mothra had encompassed the whole castle, then disappeared. Zilla, the guards and the servants were astonished to see neither Mothra nor the priestesses, nor Elsa and her friends, in front of them, as if they had never been there.

After a time that seemed like an eternity, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, all opened their eyes hesitantly, feeling the wind rub their faces, and discovered, with great astonishment, that they were all sitting on the back of Mothra, just like the two priestesses, flying over the ocean, and arriving in sight of what appeared to be an island. Looking down and seeing the ocean scroll about 30 meters below, Olaf uttered a cry of amazement and clung to Sven, just as scared as him. Without a voice, Anna stared while holding her daughter in her arms, and Kristoff sitting behind her could only express the same smile of excitement. The two twin priestesses smiled as they turned to Elsa, who gave them back the smile. They were there, flying on the back of an ancestral goddess ..... Even their wildest dreams could not have conceived it.

_ "But ... where are we?" Kristoff asked. Miana turned and pointed to the approaching island.

_ "This is the Trinity Island, the first land born from the ocean by the will of Mother Nature, and the birthplace of the titans."

Elsa and the others were speechless once more, the excitement reaching its paroxysm. The homeland of the titans, the oldest land in the world, where everything began so long ago that only the titans could remember .... For all, the emotion was at its highest.

Mothra began a slow and sure descent, and first flying over the first beaches of the island, landed gently on the summit of a large rocky hill overlooking the giant forests of the island. Miana and Maina got off first and helped, one by one, the other passengers to get off. Once done, everyone could contemplate with wonder the ancestral beauty of this island. The trees of the forest covering a large part of the island, was immense, some reaching a height of fifty meters. The mountains of black and gray rocks seemed as high as Godzilla himself, and the waters around the island were a supernatural blue. Although it was the night when they left Arendelle, the sun was shining brightly over the island, bathing it with its powerful rays.

_ "Pinch me, I must be dreaming ...." Kristoff said, admiring the landscape. "Hey, it's just an expression, Olaf!" he said to the snowman. Anna and Sven gave amused little laughs as Elsa moved to the side of the twins on the edge of the hill.

_"This is really beautiful..." she said, but wished inside that Godzilla was at her side to watch it.

_ "This island has remained unchanged since its appearance, Out of time. Only those whose heart and mind are open, and having received the blessing of the titans, can go there..... This is a unique privilege."

Elsa was willing to believe them, and despite the last painful revelations, still felt lucky, having been able to know and contemplate with his eyes such wonders that most humans knew nothing about and would probably never know. But after contemplation, Maina and Miana advanced to what looked like the entrance to a huge cavern and invited the others to follow them, which they did with that step. Mothra stood behind them, following them slowly, then at the entrance of the cavern large enough for her, emitted from her body a very beautiful light blue-green light, illuminating the cavern. With Mothra, not need of flaming torches. As she stepped forward, Elsa felt it again. The mystical aura permeating this cave was very powerful and ancient and gave her chills.

Then, in the light of Mothra, other even more incredible things came to light. In the middle of the cave stood the remains of a large stone table in the shape of a triangle, and on the walls all around, hundreds of rock paintings, some more worn than others, and representing titans as well as tribes of human beings venerating them. With their eyes amazed, Elsa's group looked. Some titans were recognizable, such as Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Ghidorah, as well as others like Leatherback and Otachi, but others were unknown to Arendelle's group, such as a giant gorilla named Kong, or a giant spider named Kumonga. Anna stepped forward to touch the rock paintings with her hand, and a shudder ran through her arm. The aura of this cave was of indescribable power, and the group felt almost "observed" by these thousands of ancestral paintings. One of them, larger than the others and highlighted, struck the eye of Elsa and the others. An ancient painting of Godzilla and Ghidorah, face to face, during a violent clash.

On some walls, as well as on the stone table, were engraved three distinct symbols: one being like a star of ice, the other a spiral of air, and the other a flame.

_ "What are these symbols?" asked Elsa, who flicked the ice-star symbol with her palm, and felt a tremendous thrill and a great deal of emotion running through her. Once again, the twins joined their hands, letting their goddess speak through them.

_ "Here is the table of the trinity, where a long time ago, three human peoples venerating the titans gathered.The Iss, the ice people and therefore your people, venerating Godzilla ... The Houtuas, the people of the wind, people of Miana and Maina and venerating me, as well as the Dragans, the people of fire and venerating Rodan. Together, the leaders of these peoples formed a powerful alliance, to strengthen their bonds with their gods and ensure the protection of the balance of this world."

While listening with fascination and shivers, Elsa's group could see, thanks to the powers of Mothra, precise images of the past, revealing the great leaders of the three peoples, gather around this same table and seal their alliance, then sealing it again with their gods gathered, Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan. Mothra continued her explanation. The Iss, with their silver-blond hair, blue eyes, and their light silver armors. The Houtuas, dressed in more tribal outfits, their brown skin and blue-silver hair. And the Dragans, with black spiked armors and horned helmets, very similar to Maleficent's.

_"During the first centuries, the trinity that I formed with Godzilla and Rodan, being the first borns of Mother Nature, we protected this world and its people. But one day, a giant rock in flames fell from the sky, devastating everything in its impact. From this rock emerged the one who would become our greatest enemy: Ghidorah. Barely out of his stone egg, the three-headed dragon began to ravage everything, and destroyed thousands of lives in just a few days. Godzilla, Rodan, and I tried to stop him all together, but Ghidorah was so powerful that he kept us in failure every time. Noting the tremendous power of the dragon, many titans joined him, betraying the Trinity. The destroyers titans were born, and so began the First Titan War, which lasted for over fifty years and almost carried the whole world in its wake....

Then, it was the turn of the Dragans to betray the coalition by joining Ghidorah, after the latter persuaded Rodan to join him, thinking that it was useless to defy the invincible dragon. Our own brother had betrayed us. Thus, the Dragans declared war on their former allies, the Iss and the Houtuas. Finally, the Dragans were annihilated by the other two peoples, and Rodan, seriously wounded in the fight against me and Godzilla, chose to flee and disappeared into the wild. Ghidorah had let it go, hardly caring about the fate of Rodan and the Dragans, whom he considered more like pawns than anything else and had also cut himself off somewhere in the world. The first Titan war ended.....

However, a member of the Dragans survived, a young princess who gave up her real name, and swore revenge on the Iss and Houtuas. Maleficent was born. She found the track of King Ghidorah, and after swearing allegiance, convinced him that the Iss and the Houtuas had found his trace and planned to kill him. Ghidorah believed her and decided to act before. He first attacked the kingdom of the Houtuas, in China, with some titans who remained faithful to him, including Leatherback and Otachi. I unfortunately had to face it alone, because Ghidorah had sent several titans to fight Godzilla and prevent him from coming to my aid. Although possessing great power, alone, I could not do anything against Ghidorah and his titans. The entire Houtuas people were decimated in one night, but I managed to flee, taking with me the twin princesses of the king and queen to lead them safely far away." 

Elsa and the others turned their stupefied eyes towards Miana and Maina. These two young girls were therefore the princesses of the people of the Houtuas, and also the last representatives of this people, just like Elsa.

_ "Two years later, after being recovered from his wounds, Ghidorah attacked your people, Elsa, and you already know what happened next.... " Mothra finishes after this long explanation, but full of meaning for the young snow queen who knew the motives of Maleficent, former princess and last of the Dragans. Anna and Kristoff were almost dizzy with all this information, just like Olaf and Sven.

_ "I understand better now ...." Elsa sighed, taking up her wits a little bit, and thinking to Godzilla too. "I now understand the bond that unites me to him .... It has always been so ...."

Mothra nodded slowly, confirming the words of the young queen.

_ "No one can tell if all this has been written since its inception, but one thing is certain, Elsa: you have always been destined for great things, just like Godzilla ..... maybe even you are those who are meant to put an end to all this, once and for all."

With the agreement of their goddess, Miana and Maina stopped the telepathic link to open their eyes and spoke again with their own words and voices.

_ "I'm really sorry for what happened to your people." Elsa told them, seeing herself in them for what happened to their peoples. This monster, Ghidorah, and this witch, Maleficent...They took everything to them. Miana and Maina appreciated her compassion.

_ "It was very hard indeed, but thanks to the teachings of our goddess, we have stood firm, and have vowed to dedicate our lives to find the missing heiress of the Iss, to help her and the king of monsters in the last fight." Maina says. But as they spoke, their attention was drawn to Mothra. The great goddess made some noises with her mandibles, and seemed to spread more light around the cave with her wings. She too could feel the mystical aura permeating this ancestral place, and among all the souls that sheltered this island, she had detected two in particular .... two who came into contact with her and wanted to see Elsa .... Mothra gave it to them. Curious about the action of Mothra, all of them had their attention turned to the bottom of the cavern, or darkness, two fuzzy shapes suddenly appeared to appear as ghosts, and gradually took real clear forms. For Elsa, it was a real shock ..... Dagmar and Elfride stood in front of her, a few feet away, and smiled at him. Hiding her mouth behind her hands, the young queen could only let the tears flow, as she advanced towards what appeared to be the souls of her parents, manifesting themselves through the powers and will of Mothra. Miana and Maina signaled to the others to do nothing and leave Elsa.

_ "M .... Mother ..... Father ....." stammered Elsa in her tears, shared between great sadness and joy, and slowly advanced her hand, but unfortunately could not touch that of her mother, passing through, much to their regret as well.

_ "Elsa ..... my dear daughter ....." Elfride sighed, also very moved.

_ "If you knew how sorry we are to have done all this to you....." Dagmar said, sincerely sorry.

_ "Don't say that ...." Elsa was crying "... you did it to protect me ... I'm sorry I was not strong enough..."

Further back, Anna and the others watched with a lot of emotions, Anna could not holding back her tears. Elsa had blamed herself, but her parents did not want it that way.

_ "You have nothing to blame you, Elsa .... On the contrary, thanks to you and Godzilla, the world will never sink into chaos." Dagmar told her, encouraging her.

_ "We trust you, my daughter .... And we love you with all our hearts ..... We will always love you..... Be the light of this world...." were the last words of Elfride, before the two appearances evaporate in the air, Mothra having exhausted much of her power and had to stop.

_ "No, please! Don’t leave!" Elsa cried as her parents disappeared in front of her, trying to catch up with them, but it was like trying to grab the wind with her hands. Elsa fell on her knees, her face in her hands, and still crying, under the gaze of her friends who came running to support her. Mothra felt bad enough to make this happen to Elsa, but she had done nothing but fulfill the last wish of the parents souls to see one last time their daughter whom they had never been able to see growing up.

That was a lot for Elsa in such a short time, but she remembers the words of her mother....”Be the light of this world....”. As she tried to calm and go back on her feet, the young queen then turned to the others. Olaf and Sven gave her supportive smiles, just like Kristoff, and Anna stepped towards her, Iduna in her arms. Elsa hugged her gently and lovingly.

_ "No matter what happens, no matter what was written by fate, we'll always be at your side, Elsa." Anna said with conviction.

_"Always!" Kristoff added, clenching her fist.

_"Always!" Olaf repeated, just like Sven in a decided moan. Even Iduna gave a small moan, as if she was also encouraging. Elsa smiled at everyone, very moved.

_ "Thank you all .... From the heart, thank you."

Miana, Maina and Mothra watched in silence, but softened by that moment. But Elsa's face closed quickly, turning to the entrance of the cave revealing the outside. A twinge in her heart squeezed her.

_ "Godzilla ....... where can you be?" she sighed worriedly.

*************

Meanwhile.....

It had been almost two days since Godzilla had been swimming without stopping in the middle of the ocean, heading towards Arendelle, but stopping for a few moments on a small island to regain some strength. The king of the monsters had set foot on the beach and found a waterfall in the middle of large rocks, drank large sips of fresh water to relax, and unintentionally scare all the animals living on the island. He kept thinking of Elsa and hoped that he would arrive in time for Arendelle to protect her and the kingdom. But while he drank, the titan felt his senses go on alert, but ....

Too late! Rodan's giant and fast form rises from the clouds like a flying devil, roaring loudly, and violently hits Godzilla, who failed to react in time, lost his balance and fell full weight against the cliff, breaking it under its weight and shaking the whole island. Godzilla regained consciousness and roared with anger. Him again! He thought. Rodan, proud of his surprise attack, went off to gain momentum and turned around for a quick new air charge, tearing the air on his path. But Godzilla had let him come, and once worn, turned on himself and gave him a violent blow of tail in the torso. Rodan was thrown back violently and crashed like a stone in the water at the edge of the beach, crushing a parcel of the island with one of its wings.

Grumbling with anger, Godzilla stood, ready for battle, facing Rodan who was taking a breath and was standing up again after the violent blow. However, despite the blow received, the winged titan showed no sign of worry, on the contrary, he seemed more confident than ever, which worried Godzilla.

Suddenly, the sky became darker in a few seconds, the clouds turning black and the wind strengthened too. The water of the ocean began to stir and the first lightnings were spat from the sky. Godzilla, feeling the water dancing at his feet, watched all this with fury and consternation, immediately guessing what it was all about. Looking over his shoulder, it was then that he saw it ...... From a large black cloud covering the entire horizon and slowly approaching the island, appeared the massive body sporting the three necks and the three yellow-eyed heads, roaring and spitting lightning with their jaws, spreading wings so large that they seemed infinite, and made the storms born all around him. While Rodan emitted a roar of triumph over the arrival of his master, Godzilla, for the first time, could not act, as if paralyzed before this ghostly but yet real appearance of his nemesis ......It was really him......Ghidorah!

************

After a new teleportation of Mothra, Elsa and all the others had finally returned to Arendelle, where the time seemed to have run out only a few seconds after their departure. Zilla, Kylian, Kai, and the other servants were relieved to see them back, safe.

But soon, the reunion was short-sighted seeing the unexpected arrival of Ambassador Thoran, who in his hand, held a letter bearing the seal of the Southern Isles.

_ "A message from King Hans, majesty."

Elsa, fearing the worst, took it and read it immediately in front of her friends. And she was right, unfortunately. Her face closed and darkened as she turned to Anna and the others, who were worried to see her like this.

_ "What's going on, Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa then crushed the letter in her palm while freezing it. In a dark voice, she spoke to everyone.

_ "Hans and his coalition accuse us of using Godzilla to attack them during the meeting. So for them, my betrayal is confirmed..... It's war ..."

At this most alarming announcement, all exchanged the same cautious glances. Anna gasped, immediately looking down at her daughter. The war? At Arendelle? It was a real catastrophe, and who knows what weapons Hans would use. Seeing the reaction of all, Thoran could not help smiling inwardly, spreading fear and doubt in everyone, as he had been asked to do by Hans.

_ "Majesty ..." Thoran bowed before his queen, then turned around, heading for the exit of the courtyard.

_ "One moment, Lord Thoran ..." Elsa said, stopping him in his march "... I can not let a traitor get away with it."

At the queen's words, Thoran swallowed discreetly before turning around, playing the card of the surprised man, even shocked by such words, although he noticed that no one around him seemed surprised by the remark of the queen, all stared at him all with the same accusing look.

_ "My .... My queen ..... What do you want to say? I don't understand ...." Thoran wanted to defend himself by playing the wrongly accused man, but Elsa was not fooled and Anna stepped forward, taking something in her hand that Kristoff gave her and dropped it at Thoran's feet, which swallowed again. The medallion of Lord Warden, bearing some traces of dried blood.

_ "The dead body of Lord Warden was found a few days ago by a patrol of soldiers, at the bottom of a hole in the forest, as our informant had told us .... As he told us that it was you who killed him." explained Elsa, in front of Thoran, whose face was becoming more and more pale and embarrassed. Shaking his head in good faith, Thoran defended himself fervently again.

_ "Majesty, I assure you that I don't know what you're talking about! It is an accusation without proof!"

Elsa then moved away, and invited Olaf to come to her side, which he did. Thoran did not understand.

_ "Here's our informant ..." Elsa replied with conviction "... Olaf caught you in conversation with Warden in your office, and looking through the keyhole, he saw you killing him with a candlestick. Then he watched you secretly while one night you discreetly carried the body into the forest. After he told us in secret, I made you watched without arousing your suspicions, and discovered that you have been working for Hans and his coalition from the beginning."

_ "What? But .... That's ridiculous! You claim that the word of this ridiculous little snowman is better than the word of your ambassador?!" Thoran was outraged, while Elsa interposed between him and Olaf, this one hiding behind her. Thoran lost control of his means, feeling the trap of which he thought himself to be the instigator, closing himself on him. The soldiers had already laid their hands on their weapons.

_ "Not only is his word better than yours, Ambassador Thoran ...." Elsa replied without munching her words as she faced the traitor "... But also, one of Olaf's qualities is that he don't know how to lie. He's way too honest for that. "

Feeling trapped, Thoran pretended to confess defeated, lowering his head, but suddenly grabbed Elsa quickly, putting himself behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist and putting his knife he was hiding under his cloak, under the young queen's throat, who surprised, did not dare to move.

_”ELSA!” gasped Anna, wanting to move on, but Kristoff held her back. Olaf pulled back in horror, moving at Sven and the servants, terrified by what was happening in front of them. The soldiers had taken out their weapons, Kylian grabbed his sword, but Thoran, seeing them do, placed the knife in contact with Elsa's throat, which felt the steel on her thin skin.

_ "No one make a move forward, or I'll slaugh your little beloved queen!" Thoran threatened, his eyes wild, revealing his true face. All obeyed, even the twin priestesses and Mothra, unable to attempt anything without risking Elsa's life.

_ "Obey him .... Do not try anything!" Elsa ordered, trying to keep her calm, crossing Anna's gaze, terrified. Thoran began to retreat, still holding his precious hostage, and the soldiers in front of him had to step aside.

_ "Release my sister, you monster!" Anna almost threatened the ambassador, who gave a sarcastic little laugh.

_ "Of course, princess. When I'm safe. In the meantime the lovely queen will be my guarantee."

Taking advantage of Thoran's attention to be focused on the others, Elsa, with a discreet movement of the hand, created another little snow creature, like those on Anna's birthday. The little creature advanced at Thoran's feet and touched his boot, lowering the eyes of the ambassador, astonished.

_”What the....?” Now! Elsa took the opportunity to nudge Thoran's belly, cutting his breath and letting go of his knife. Elsa moved away from him to be joined by her friends and guards. Kylian and the soldiers immediately surrounded the ambassador who was trying to breathe and raised his hands as a sign of redemption.

_ "Are you alright, Elsa?" asked Anna, concerned, to which, her big sister reassured her at once with a nod of her head. However, despite his situation, Thoran began to laugh softly.

_ "And so, what now, majesty?" mocked Thoran with contempt "... will I end up in your dungeon, waiting for my judgment? When Hans and his army will have taken Arendelle, I'll be free again while you will take my place in a cell, like the monster you are!"

Kristoff felt the urge to hit this arrogant traitor, but Elsa, with her hand, held him back. She had another idea.

_ "For betraying the kingdom and threatening to kill me, Lord Thoran .... There is only one way out for you." she said, without a tone of mercy.

Thoran raised an eyebrow, while Kylian and his soldiers recoiled a few steps, but still circling the traitor. Elsa turned to her sister and gave her confirmation with a brief nod. Anna hissed then, like a call. A huge shadow came over, covering Thoran, who raised his head to see Zilla, standing leaning a few feet above him and staring at him ferociously, emitting heavy grunts. Thoran lost all his arrogance and petrified with fear, began to tremble with all his body.

_"No! Nooo!" he begged, but too late for him. Zilla's jaw closed on him in a quick and precise snap. Zilla raised her head quickly, tossing the screaming ambassador in the air before catching him again between his teeth and swallowing him immediately, under the gaze of everyone. Some, however, had to look away. Elsa had stared, not wanting to look away. After swallowing it, Zilla emitted a loud noise like a huge burp, spitting on the ground, a simple boot covered in saliva. All that remained of traitor Thoran.


	11. War is Coming

Southern Isles

Carrying the king's crown on his head, Hans stood with his hands resting on the marble railing of the large balcony of the tallest tower of his castle. In front of him, a clear view overlooked the city as well as the docks, where the activity was beating at full speed. The soldiers took care of loading all the necessary equipment for the big departure which would soon take place, towards Arendelle and the war. On the Southern Isles, winter had also arrived, but that would not stop the determination of Hans to take revenge on the sisters of Arendelle. Although confident, the young king remained morose and was not even surprised by the arrival of Maleficent at his side. The witch contemplated the preparations with confidence, her scepter in hand.

_ "Soon, your majesty ..." she said in her soft voice "... Soon, you could take your revenge, and thus save the world from the threat of the Queen Elsa and her pet monster Godzilla."

_ "I know ..." Hans answered without much enthusiasm, which Maleficent noticed. "... but some of my allies are starting to become more cumbersome than anything else."

_ "Like the Duke of Weselton, for example?" said Maleficent. Hans looked surprised at first, but remembered that the witch guesses a lot of things thanks to her powers.

_"Yes." Hans nodded while watching the docks. "Once Arendelle conquered, the duke would want to seize all of their commercial actions to repair the affront he once suffered. This old fool becomes too greedy for my taste."

Maleficent felt Hans's anger in him, and that made her smile.

_ "Don't worry, my king, I have already arranged for the duke not to bother us any longer.....Our new ally will take care of it."

***********

Meanwhile.....

In the middle of the ocean and leaving for the Southern Isles, the small fleet of Weselton, ready to help the coalition for the invasion of Arendelle, composed of about twenty ships all filled with devoted soldiers. The duke, still surrounded by his two bodyguards, stood on the bridge of the first ship, confident and proud to be surrounded by all these ships and soldiers ready to fight for him.

_ "Arendelle ..." the duke sneered, rubbing his hands with enthusiasm "... I will finally be able to repair the injustice I was the victim. They will think twice before challenging the Duke of Weselton." the old man was carried away by his confidence, under the gaze of his somewhat dubious bodyguards, although personally, they wanted to take their revenge on Queen Elsa.

But as the weather seemed calm, the wind began to grow stronger, giving rise to rather violent gusts of wind, and daylight dropped sharply as dark, thick clouds obscured the sky and the sun. Even the ocean, at first calm, began to stir more and more, waves more and more huge crashing against the prows of ships, resisting somehow.

_"What's going on?!" asked the duke, trying to hold his balance with difficulty. In ships, the atmosphere became heavy and more and more soldiers were worried. Then the cry of the sailor from the lookout of the first ship sounded in the wind.

_ "Lord Weselton, look!!"

The man seemed really terrified. And when the duke and the bodyguards watched, they understood why...

A wall of threatening black clouds covering the horizon in front of the ships had risen suddenly and was slowly moving towards them. Furious flashes escaped a few times. But what made the duke and the whole army step back with fright and panic was King Ghidorah's emerging figure, all his eyes shining in the dark and unfolding his titanic wings, and advancing as if he were walking in the black cloud. The three-headed titan let out loud roars from his three heads, intensifying the storm and sparking more lightning. On board the ships, general panic set in, and everyone tried to turn the ships around. The duke was paralyzed with fear and incomprehension at the monster that had just appeared.

"That .... that .... that ...." the duke stammered, unable to speak and move, his legs trembling. The two bodyguards had retreated and fled, abandoning the duke, who noticed it.

_ "But .... What?! Come back here, you cowards!" he shouted, but was frightened again at the sight of Ghidorah's giant shadow gradually covering the ship. Already, the enormous waves, so powerful, overthrew the first ships and all their crews, causing them to sink into the tumultuous and black waters. Seeing this, many soldiers let fear dominate them and jumped out of their ships.

_ "GIVE UP THE SHIPS!"

The shouts were everywhere, just like the panicked soldiers and sailors running in all directions, stomping on each others. Clashes between soldiers began in order to seize the lifeboats, and many were killed or slaughtered by those they believed to be their comrades, blinded by the fear. Seeing his armada falling in full ruin, the duke could no longer act, and falling on his knees, weakly, he raised his face hollowed by terror and despair, and contemplated the immense form of Ghidorah now standing facing his ship. The ship was then stopped, its bow coming to break like a match against the imposing body of the dragon. 

Ghidorah's central head roared, and from his jaw a monstrous flash of lightning struck the duke's ship. The ship was traversed from all directions by lightning and exploded in miriades of debris which dispersed in the air, all the men on board being pulverized by the power of lightning. At the same time, Ghidorah's left and right heads were also beginning to spit out their powerful flashes, blowing up the other ships and their crews, one by one, into real carnage. Moreover, as if they obeyed Ghidorah's will, the lightnings from the dark clouds seemed to target the ships, setting them on fire, which gradually began to devour the sailors, adding screams of excruciating pain to the echoes of panic already numerous. While sowing chaos and death, King Ghidorah let out roars tearing the air, finally taking great pleasure in showing again his power to those mortals who were worth less than insects to him.

A massacre that Maleficent did not hesitate to show to Hans, by means of her crystal sphere which she held in a hand and watched the reaction of Hans, who swallows although trying to seem indifferent to what he saw.

_ "See, my lord .... In spite of his power, Ghidorah is at our command, and he will destroy all your enemies, according to your good pleasure."

************

Meanwhile.....

At Arendelle, since the announcement of King Hans's declaration of war on the kingdom, everyone was on the warpath. Fearing an invasion at any moment, the queen had given the immediate order to have the whole city evacuated again, to the great anxiety of the inhabitants, but who nevertheless obeyed. An immense convoy of carts, containing everything that the inhabitants could carry, had formed in the streets of the city, and the soldiers helped as much as they could to the good circulation of the convoy and to guide them towards the road to be taken and leading inside the lands. The whole city was in a state of constant alert, and the first preparations for defenses were put in place. The situation sent many citizens back, at the time when Leatherback and Otachi had besieged Arendelle, and the fear that such a thing would happen again was growing in the hearts of many.

On the docks, the soldiers, under the direction of Kylian, himself having received his orders from the Queen, were busy installing barricades of wood made of sharp sharpened poles, as well as rows of guns and large reserves of cannonballs. The queen, with her powers, had created a large number of ice barriers endowed with spikes, as well as thick ice walls forming a real barrier in front of the entrance of the fjord and would slow down or with a little luck, block the enemy ships. Warned by Elsa, Marshmallow, his great ice monster, had come to Arendelle. The snow monster, with its strength, could lift large amounts of material to bring them to key points, and could be a valuable aid to fight enemy soldiers. All ships of the Royal Fleet were supplied with materials and ammunition and all would be ready in the waters of the fjord, forming a blockade to protect the city. Under the guidance of their captains, the sailors were quickly preparing cannons and other preparations, the vessels now proudly displaying the banner of Arendelle. The kingdom had not had a great war against another country since the Vikings wars, but this time, the imminent arrival of this war was felt heavily in the hearts and minds, the soldiers knowing full well that they surely would not only have humans to face. Although they could have left fear and despair to win, all remained and took care of the tasks entrusted to them, much to Kylian's pride in seeing his army prepare with strength and courage. He hoped deep down that his older brother Ulrik would have been proud of him. Zilla, also standing in the waters of the Fjord, helping some ships to embark the heavy materials, and would be ready when the time came. His presence reassured the soldiers a little, to see that a titan would stand by their side for battle. Mothra was going to land on one of the cliffs surrounding the city and her eyes were watching the whole area in an overview, as well as to the ocean and its horizon in case of enemy arrival from afar.

In the castle, too, preparations were being made, and the servants were busy collecting as many things as possible, while the guards were preparing the defences of the castle and its walls. To the surprise of all, Kai, along with a few other servants, had decided to stay to defend the castle, although they were not soldiers. Seeing Kai and the other servants in question gather rifles and swords that they would use if necessary in case of invasion of the castle, Anna, still holding her daughter in her arms, walked towards them. Seeing the princess come to him, Kai smiled at her while checking a rifle.

_ "Kai ..... You do not have to, you know. No one will judge you if you go with the others in the convoy."

_ "It's not about that, Princess Anna ..." Kai replied, glancing back at the castle "... I lived in this castle most of my life. I have served your family since always, and it was for me a real honor.... Arendelle is my home, and it is my duty to defend it."

Anna was moved by what the most devoted of her servants had said. It is true that Kai already served the family when she was born. She had always known him, as Elsa did. Gently, she put her hand on Kai's shoulder as an encouragement.

_ "Thank you, Kai ..... from the bottom of my heart ....." she said, a tear at the corner of her eye. Kai nodded.

_ "Thank you too, princess ...." Kai replied with a bowing. Anna left him to his business and turned to another corner of the yard, where Kristoff stood and was training with a sword on a mannequin stuffed with straw. Olaf and Sven stood nearby and watched. Anna was also joined by the twins Maina and Miana, who also helped as they could in the preparation of the castle, and would also stay to help their goddess but also Arendelle during this battle.

_ "Your people are strong, Princess Anna ... You can be proud of it." Miana told her honestly. Anna thanked her with a nod.

_ "I am ...." she said, by looking at her servants and soldiers. The twins left her to take care of other preparations.

Anna approached, Iduna in her arms, as after several violent, agile shots, Kristoff stopped, catching her breath and wiping her forehead, to turn to her. Seeing him doing, and after what Kai had said, Anna had made her own decision too.

_ "I'm staying, Kristoff ..... I'll fight by your side, alongside our entire army."

Sven and Olaf jumped in surprise, as did Kristoff, who quickly shook his head, laying his sword on the ground and gently taking his wife by the shoulders.

_ "That's out of the question, Anna! You should have gone with the convoy. Think to our daughter."

_ "I think about her, precisely..." said the young princess, looking at her daughter, wrapped in a white silk sheet. "... Arendelle is her house, like it's mine, and for us, for our daughter, for the future, we must fight to defend it."

Kristoff wanted to insist strongly, but recognized on one side that what Anna was saying was right. Arendelle and its army were perhaps the only hope in the world that could stop Hans's army, Maleficent and King Ghidorah, at least he hoped with all his heart. Kristoff looked at Anna, sighing and acknowledging that she was right, caressing her cheek tenderly with his hand, then looked at his daughter to whom he kissed her forehead.

_ "But .... What to do with Iduna?" he asked. Anna then turned to Olaf and Sven, and spoke to them.

_ "Olaf. Sven. You will go immediately with the royal cart, and take Iduna with you. I entrust it to you."

Olaf and Sven shared the same surprised look, and seemed embarrassed.

_ "But .... but .... Are you sure we'll be up to it?" Olaf asked sheepishly. Anna smiles to give him confidence.

_ "You have never disappointed me, and I know you will not do it. I trust you both."

_ "I ..... We will do our best, princess, I swear!" pronounced Olaf proudly, standing at attention, and holding back some emotion on his face. Sven, too, held back a few tears, heading for his old friend, Kristoff, who stroked his head.

_ "We'll meet again, old friend." said Kristoff, also having a lump in his throat.

_ "Do you swear to me?" Kristoff said, imitating Sven's voice. To this, Kristoff stroked his head again and even gently placed his forehead against the forehead of the reindeer.

_ "I swear to you, comrade."

Moments later, Anna stepped closer to the loaded cart and ready to leave. Giving one last kiss to Iduna's forehead, Anna handed her over to Olaf who had settled in the back of the cart.

_"Let's go!" ordered the coachman. The horse-drawn wagon started to move forward, leaving the castle yard to join the convoy, Sven walking beside it. In the cart, the servants, as well as Olaf holding Iduna in his arms, looked back, to see Anna and Kristoff watching them go from the courtyard.

_ "We'll take care of Iduna, I swear to you. Goodbye, friends!" Olaf shouted. Seeing her daughter get away from her, while a coming battle that will be decisive for the future of the entire world, Anna could not hold back her tears and snuggled into Kristoff's arms, which also let a tear drop. Seeing his daughter, his first child, leaving far away, praying that it would not be his last vision of her.

A great shadow suddenly covered the courtyard of the castle. Zilla was there, leaning her big head towards Kristoff and his adoptive mother, Anna, being careful not to cause any damage by stooping. Having seen Olaf and Sven who took Iduna in the convoy, the young titan was visibly worried too, making it understand to Anna by a growl, which, Anna approached and gently caressed the muzzle.

_ "I know, Zilla .... I know .... but if things should go wrong, I know you'll do what it takes to protect her." she said softly, wiping her tears, and coming to kiss the titan's muzzle. Kristoff approached too, and for the first time, also caressed Zilla's snout.

************

Meanwhile.....

Elsa had also gone to train, in her own way. Wishing to leave the city in order to give free rein to her powers without risking harming anyone, the young queen had visited the isolated black sand beaches in the east of the Fjord, knowing that nobody was coming never given the strong waves that licked the edge. She was pensive. Godzilla still had not come back, and she feared more and more that something really bad happened to him. She prayed deep inside her that he was fine and that he would come back to her, as he always did. She needs him.... Contemplating the huge rocky cliffs forming a real wall behind the beach, and listening to the shouts of seagulls through the light mist, Elsa stopped, now facing the ocean. First hesitant, she finally decided. She took off her boots, then her cloak, wearing only her blue dress in light, shimmering silk. Feeling the sand beneath her feet, the young queen stepped back a few steps to gain momentum, her eyes fixed on the waves that came and went at their own pace. She wanted to test how far she could use her powers and control them against an accomplished witch such as Maleficent.

_"Okay... Let's go...." she whispered, and began running faster and faster towards the water. She should not hesitate. As she came into contact with the water, Elsa jumped up and created under her feet a small circle of compact ice, allowing her to rest her foot. Then a second, a third .... Elsa ran over the water, as fast as she could and without flowing thanks tp her ice discs she was creating so fast. Faster, faster, she thought, seeing the first wave coming towards her. Elsa tried to leap, but too little, and the wave threw her back forcefully. First shaken in all directions in a whirlwind of water and bubbles, Elsa managed to rise to the surface. Drenched and coughing, she crawled on the sand of the beach, catching her breath. Frustrated, she hit her fist on the sand. Once again, she had left a second of doubt to disturb her. A few gulls screamed, almost like mockery, but Elsa ignored them, getting back on her feet and gaining momentum again. Her gaze focused again on the waves, their movements, their noises, their velocities .... From the beginning, she had left Maleficent to disturb her, lowering her thanks to the fear and doubt caused by her past. But now, Elsa knew the whole story, and had learned to accept it despite the shock, despite the pain. Never again would she let that witch manipulate her, never!

_ "I can do it ..... No, I have to do it .... There are no other options." she said to herself to give herself strength. She also thought of Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Zilla, and Godzilla, her adoptive and true parents, all her family, whom she could always count on.....

Elsa ran again, as fast as she could, and created new ice discs under her feet while running on the cold, dark water. The first wave arrived.... No more hesitation. Elsa jumped with all her strength, managing to get through the wave and continued her course. Elsa jumped on a rock beaten by the currents, climbing it with difficulty because of the humidity, but clung with all her strength. She then created a ramp of ice, sliding down, and continued her course on the water, seeing the second wave, much larger, come right on her to engulf her. But not this time either, the young queen said to herself. Her hands forward, she made the ice energy flow, creating in front of her a large platform that separated the wave in two and braked it. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Elsa jumped and started running on the platform, still further. But, however, the next wave at full speed weakened the ice platform that broke with the current, making Elsa fall into the water again, which she managed to emerge again after physical exertion. Back on the beach, sitting on the sand and dripping with water, Elsa regained strength, more satisfied with this second test. Reeling her hair soaked as a ponytail, she thought, wanting to remain confident about her chances of fighting Maleficent and defeating her. She had been away for more than an hour now, and told herself that it would be better to return to Arendelle without too much delay.

After putting on her cloak and her boots, Elsa went up the steep path along the cliff that would bring her back to the Fjord. But on reaching the top, and the mist having dissipated much, something suddenly attracted Elsa's attention to another beach further away. His heart leaped in her chest and her eyes opened with fright. A great reptilian form of a hundred meters long, the back covered with spikes, the body half immersed in water, lying and motionless, head on the sand.

_ "GODZILLA!!" Elsa shouted with all her might as she rushed to the beach without losing a moment. After driving down the steep path at great speed, at the risk of hurting herself, Elsa ran to the sand to reach Godzilla's huge head. But when she was about ten meters away, the young queen gasped ... Godzilla had her eyes closed, did not move, and a huge scratch mark crossed her face diagonally, just as other wounds were visible on his immense body. The wounds had bled profusely, and he had visibly lost much of his blood. He had been attacked, and very violently, with a strength far beyond any imagination, and had despite this, managed to come here, drawing on his last strength before he ran aground here. Horrified, Elsa rushed to Godzilla, placing her hands against his giant snout.

_ "Godzilla! Godzilla, can you hear me?! Please open your eyes!" she begged, tears rising from the corner of her eyes. She paused to listen, but after several seconds, she was horrified to see that no breath was emitting from his nostrils or jaw. He was not breathing anymore. _ "No ...... No ....." Elsa sighed, shedding tears and covering her mouth with her hands, unable to accept what was clear in front of her. Godzilla was ...... dead?


	12. Rise of the King

_ "No ...... You can’t ......" Elsa was crying, putting her forehead and her palms against Godzilla's snout, which was no longer showing signs of life. "Give him back to me, please ..." she was still begging to anonymous superior forces for a miracle that her dear friend and protector would come back to her. But realizing the uselessness of her prayers after several long minutes, Elsa seemed to give up, falling on her knees before the lifeless body of the monster king. Tears fell on her hands and knees. The little hope that inhabited Elsa had just gone up in smoke. Without Godzilla, what chance did they have against Ghidorah? Mothra and Zilla, although very strong, could surely do nothing against two destroyers like him and Rodan, and against Maleficent and her dark magic.... So everything was lost?

Tilting her head, Elsa looked at her hands, then tears falling on the sand. His hands shook, then squeezed, like his teeth, and his brows furrowed. No! She would not give up the idea of fighting, that's what Godzilla would do, she was sure.

Returning to her feet, the young queen again placed her palms, as well as her forehead, against the titan's giant muzzle, and closing her eyes, spoke to him with sadness, but also with love.

_ "Godzilla ..... I now know everything you've done for me since I was born, and I'm forever grateful to you ..... You may have hidden the truth from me, I.... I may have wish in my anger to never see you again, but now I understand why you do that.... You did it for my parents, my people .... for me ..."

Still shedding tears but still strong despite not opening her eyes, Elsa kept talking.

_ "Godzilla ..... I beg you, hear my voice ..... I love you ..... Do you hear me? ....... I love you ...."

She had finally said so, although it did not have much effect, the state of the monster king remaining unchanged, to the despair of Elsa, who sighed, retreating a step after having tried everything. She turned around and slowly began to walk away, dejected and helpless. Then, after a few steps, she stopped suddenly, listening attentively ..... She turned to Godzilla ...... It seemed to her that ..... A breath, very light, had emanated from his jaw.... Did she dreamed this?

GROOMPPPHHH! Godzilla's head moved slightly, emitting a deep groan and his brows furrowing, as if he had a bad dream. Elsa was seized with a leap of amazement, which turned into undisguised joy as Godzilla's eyelids opened slowly but surely, his yellow reptilian eye landing on her.

_ "GODZILLA!!" she cried running towards him, tears of joy having taken the place of those of sadness. Without restraining her joy, Elsa spread her arms and leaned on Godzilla's snout like a hug, feeling the warmth of his giant body again. The titan let her doing it, also happy to see her again and feel the freshness of her power on his scales. Inwardly, he was on the verge of dying, having drawn too much from his already weakened strength to reach Arendelle. He thought he was dying, stranded on this beach and slowly devoured by the creatures of the ocean, but in a tiny jolt he could hear the echo of that voice so dear to him .... Elsa ..... Elsa forgiving him despite what he hidden to her.... A that moment, he had chosen not to die..... He was not allowing himself to die.

As he slowly recovered his warm breath, Godzilla saw Elsa, eyes closed, leaning her forehead against his muzzle. He let it do, also closing his eyes and emitting a low, quiet growl.

_ "I did not want to lose you, Godzilla ..." she said between tears of joy ".... I can’t lose you ...."

Me neither, Elsa. I can’t lose you, Godzilla said in another grunt. Time seemed to slow down during this moment of reunion between the queen and the titan, this unique bond that they shared was reinforced again. After this moment of reunion, Godzilla tried to get up, despite his recent wounds. Elsa stepped back, watching him do it and praying for him to rise. Leaning his huge hands on the ground, Godzilla lifted his body, also helping himself with his powerful legs. The floor seemed almost to sink under its weight. After a great effort, the king of the monsters managed to get back on his feet, rising slowly as a living mountain before the amazed gaze of the snow queen, but had to press one of his hands against the cliff to remain in balance, taken by some slight dizziness which passed very quickly. Elsa heaved a sigh of relief as she saw him standing again, but still worried about his condition. Would he be able to fight Ghidorah and Rodan again?

**********

At Arendelle, the evacuation and preparation of the defences of the city continued. The majority of the inhabitants had evacuated and had gone to take refuge in the mountains, and remained only citizens volunteers, eager to defend the city alongside the soldiers. All help being welcome, they were accepted, weapons were given to them and posts assigned to them in various parts of the city. The sailors, commanded by their captains, were on the ships, and would be the first line of defense of the Fjord, just like Zilla standing among them. The infantry and the cavalry, commanded by Kylian, would defend the port and the city. Mothra, perched on the top of a tower, would attack from the air when the time came. In the castle, some thirty soldiers had been sent to defend the place, alongside Kai and the other servants who remained there, but also with Princess Anna and Kristoff.

In addition, the latest news was not reassuring. By messages sent with crows, Arendelle had learned the invasion and destruction of many villages and regions in northern Norway, most of them mentioning a gigantic three-headed monster bringing the storm with him. Thousands of deaths were deplored.

Kristoff had gone through the armory and had dressed himself in a chainmail vest, and above a light breastplate, as well as armors of shoulders, wrists and ankles. He had taken as a weapon an one-hand ax, but also his faithful ice ax. Discussing the strategy to adopt for the defense of the castle with the guards, he saw Anna arrive by the entrance hall. The young princess had given up her satin dress. A chainmail vest at her size, and above, a brown leather waistcoat, light shoulder armors, wrist armors, brown trousers and military boots. In her hand, Anna held a sword, which she had learned to wield from the soldiers, feeling that a princess must also be able to fight. Kristoff was admiring seeing her like this and came to her.

_"What do you think?" she asked a little embarrassed.

_ "A true warrior." Kristoff answered with a gentle mocking tone to try to relax the atmosphere a little, even if the situation did not really lend itself to it. Anna thanked him for trying, but she did not have the heart to joke. Kristoff admitted to having trouble staying calm too. Both kept thinking about their daughter Iduna, but also about the coming battle.

_ "And Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

_ "She still has not come back ..... I sent several guards looking for her, but nothing ..." Anna said, shaking her head nonchalantly. Kristoff gently hugged her to comfort her a little, while around them in the yard, the guards stood in position while Kai and the servants finished barricading the last windows and the doors of the courtyard with planks. Marshmallow stood outside the courtyard, just in front of the doors, and would form the first line of defence of the castle, with some guards, well reassured to have the snow monster by their side.

_ "You know ...." Kristoff continued, still hugging Anna "... I thought back to all our adventures ... Our meeting, the crazy winter, the beginning of our relationship, the arrival of the titans, the battle of Arendelle, our wedding ...." While listening to him, Anna also remembered all these moments, the good ones as the bad ones.

_ "If you had known that you would marry a girl with the huge ability of getting into trouble ..." Anna said, though Kristoff gently raised her head, two fingers on her chin, and offered her a smile.

_ "And it was for me the best decision of my life. I have no regrets." he confirmed, before kissing Anna tenderly. 

Meanwhile, on the harbor, Kylian had gathered his troops in straight and perfect rows, all waiting with weapons in hand and facing the bay. On the roofs of the houses, warehouses and in the towers, soldiers armed with guns and crossbows had taken their place, while the gunners stood ready behind the rows of perfectly aligned cannons. Wearing her full plate armor, with the symbol of Arendelle on his chest, Kylian was looking one last time at the ranks, making sure everything was in place.

Miana and Maina joined him, to his astonishment.

_ "I thought you would fight alongside your goddess." the young commander told them.

_ "It is Mothra herself who has given us the order to come here and help defend the city. She says that Arendelle and all those lives are more important than one life, even her own." said Miana, which surprised Kylian even more. This goddess, Mothra, was definitely full of surprises and kindness to humanity. Kylian glanced at Mothra, then at the two young priestesses, whom he thanked with a sincere nod, which they returned to him.

But suddenly, Mothra suddenly changed her attitude, spreading her wings and uttering a loud cry of warning, just as Arendelle's horn began ringing loudly across the city. Everyone then turned their gaze towards the bay, and more precisely, on the horizon of the Fjord. The atmosphere became heavy and the hearts of everyone were racing.

In the skyline, the first silhouettes of a large armada of warships appeared, followed by a phenomenon that caused even more fear. Covering almost the whole horizon, a threatening group of black clouds, forming a real bulwark of opaque smoke, was slowly advancing, spitting furious lightnings all around him. Strong winds suddenly rose on Arendelle and the light of day weakened more and more. On the ships in the bay, sailors felt that water started to be less calm than before, as Zilla felt it around his legs. A powerful and monstrous roar was heard in the distance, resonating from the wall of clouds.

_”That’s him.....” the twins said in unison, without looking at each other, but having thought the same thing. Contemplating also this apocalypse rushing right at Arendelle, Kylian, although feeling the fear, did not let himself be dominated and took his sword, which all the other soldiers did. Knowing that the soldiers on the ships would be in the front line during the attack, Kylian pondered, glancing at one of the rowboats still at the docks, then turned to the two priestesses.

_ "You have proved that we can trust you, in which case I will defer to you for one thing."

_"Which?" Maina asked, intrigued. Kylian then turned to his soldiers and spoke to them in a loud, clear voice.

_ "Miana and Maina will now be the ones that the leaders of the defense of the wharves and the city. Obeize them, I count on you!"

Maina and Miana looked at each other, very surprised. The soldiers also appeared astonished, but remained upright and spoke in unison.

_ "YES, COMMANDER!"

Glad to see that his men would obey, Kylian headed without further ado in one of the rowboats and started rowing to join the flagship of the fleet in the middle of the bay. He nodded to the two priestesses, who returned him, swearing in her minds that they would do everything to hold their role.

Anguish permeated the ranks, as well as the desire to flee. And where was their queen? No one had seen her for a while, and questions had begun to flare up among the soldiers. Standing in the middle of the bay, Zilla was concentrated, emitting deep rumblings, and around him the ships were setting up to prepare the cannons. In the castle, hearing Mothra's warning cry and the town horn, Anna and Kristoff both rushed inside, to the balcony of one of the bay-side towers, so to see what was coming. The couple did not hide their great concern, especially at the sight of this giant wall of clouds advancing and containing within it the greatest threat that the world has known.

_ "It will be very hard ...." Anna sighed, holding firmly her sword.

************

Meanwhile, on the large secluded beach east of the fjord, Godzilla had managed after some effort to get back on his feet, but the effects of his recent injuries were unfortunately still felt. Despite this, the king of monsters was holding up, again dominating the environment around him of his hundred meters high. In order to get a little closer to him, Elsa had climbed back up the sloping path and was now standing at the edge of the cliff, facing the titan, which was still dominating the cliff with thirty meters.

Elsa shivered again as she saw this gigantic scratch mark across his head. He would keep a scar for life, that's for sure, but fortunately none of his eyes had been pierced. Advancing his giant head, and touching the edge of the cliff with his chin, Godzilla looked back into the young queen's eyes, their gazes forming once again that unique bond that united them. Once again, standing so close, Elsa felt herself crushed by the huge head of the titan completely covering her field of vision, but she did not care. Godzilla's size was not his greatest strength, but his mind, and his heart, and Godzilla knew it, feeling that his two things had been even stronger since his first meeting with Elsa, and vice versa. Elsa advanced one of her hands and gently touched one of the scratch marks, which Godzilla winced slightly with a grunt. Elsa immediately withdrew her hand.

_ "I ... sorry....It must hurt so much ...." she said, obviously not being able to imagine the pain inflicted by titan claws, although Godzilla surely saw worse in his long life. Godzilla made her understand with a quiet groan that he did not blame her for touching him, and that he would recover quickly. How could he blame the woman who saved his life? Although Elsa is unaware of this, it was through the unique bond between her and him that she was able to reach his thoughts and heart, bringing him back to the light of life, through the love she feel about him. Both really complemented each other. Like the both sides of the same coin. A Yin and a Yang.

Seeing the king of the monsters continuing to look at her, Elsa was almost embarrassed, her cheeks slightly blushing and combing her hair as a ponytail on her shoulder. Godzilla, through being a titan, could not help but find her beautiful. He would so wish to be a human too, and be able to hug her in his arms without the risk of crushing her.

But both suddenly had their eyes drawn by a sudden and abnormal manifestation. In the distance, behind the hills, time seemed to change radically. A storm was rising, black clouds gradually covering the entire sky, the wind and the sea starting to act abnormally. At his feet, Godzilla, felt the tide rise and the waves become more and more violent. In the surrounding cliffs, flocks of seagulls and other birds fled in the opposite direction. Lightning was spattered from the sky in some places, and a fine, cold rain started to fall on the area.

Feeling her hair and cape fluttering with the wind louder and louder, Elsa watched with growing concern, while Godzilla, raising his head and clenching his fists, uttered a deep growl, his eyes showing great anger and his brilliant irises like flames. He knew only too well what that storm and lightnings meant.

_ "Arendelle ..... We have to go now!" Elsa said anxiously, looking up at him. Godzilla nodded. The hour of the great battle had come. Lowering his head again to the cliff, Godzilla let the young queen ride on his muzzle. When she was standing to the top of the Titan's head, Elsa stood ready, having a bird's eye view now. Knowing her clenched, Godzilla straightened up, Elsa seeing all around her the ground move away more and more.

Although it was not the first time she was on Godzilla's head, Elsa was still amazed at the huge view she had. But it was not the moment to admire the landscape, and she concentrated. Godzilla started to walk, slowly but surely, making the earth shake under his feet and stirring the waves. Standing firmly on top of his head, Elsa stared straight ahead, focused, and praying for them to arrive in time.


	13. The Battle of Gods and Men Part 1

The dreaded moment had come. No more words were spoken, the concentration was absolute and only the powerful wind could be heard, gently shaking the fjord trees and the waters of the bay. In the water, Zilla, more ready than ever, and the fleet of Arendelle's ships, now headed by Kylian from the flagship, formed the first line of defense. The wind was so strong that it tore off one of the banners, which flew away. Kylian watched him for a moment, then reconcentrated. Behind, on the docks, Miana and Maina were standing straight, side by side, and behind them, the rows of cannons and soldiers, as well as volunteer citizens having remained to help defend the city, despite the risks. At the top of a tower, Mothra stood ready to fly and unleash her anger on the enemies of Arendelle. In the courtyard of the castle, Anna and Kristoff, equipped and armed, stood side by side, surrounded by guards and voluntary servants, including Kai. A fine, icy rain had been falling in the area for a few minutes, which was a bad sign for everyone. The fight would be fierce, even desperate, but everyone would defend his life dearly.

From the summit of the distant cliffs, giving a great view of the whole fjord, the evacuated inhabitants watched with great fear. Olaf and Sven were among them, the snowman sitting in a cart and holding Iduna in his arms. The reindeer gave him a most anxious look.

On the other side, the armada of enemy ships, made up of the Southern Isles' entire fleet, but also of the coalition of other lords, were slowly but surely approaching, the first ships beginning to arrive at the entrance of the fjord. From the deck of his flagship, Hans watched the situation with a neutral but assured gaze. At his side, Maleficent did not stop smiling, her irises shining with an unparalleled desire for revenge. Behind the armada, Ghidorah's storm kept growing and advancing, covering more and more the landscape and unleashing even more the elements. Yet, despite the fact that thick ice barriers created by Queen Elsa had been placed to block the entrance to the fjord, Hans' ships continued to advance without slowing down, which was oddest for the army of Arendelle. At this speed, the ships would not resist the impact with the ice and would block the advance of others behind them. What was their plan? Kylian saw it, and did not like it at all.

ROOOOOOAAAAAR!! Suddenly, a deafening roar echoed from the sky, and all saw with horror the great and powerful Rodan, rising from the clouds and descending at great speed towards the ice barriers. With a powerful blow from his claws, the flying titan easily destroyed the ice barriers, making them crumble, and flew away into the sky, leaving the free passage for Hans's fleet. Seeing the first coalition ships to cross the entrance to the fjord, Kylian pulled out his sword, brandishing it in the air as a sign.

_ "FOR ARENDELLE!!!" he screamed with all his might with courage, followed by the voices of all the soldiers taking their arms and shouting in unison to give themselves strength. Zilla roared with his own war cry, and was the first to attack, plunging forward and like a giant torpedo, swam towards the enemy armada. Seeing him doing that, Kylian gained even more confidence and signalled to the gunners.

_ "Prepare the first salvo!!"

For his part, Hans launched the attack as well.

_"HAVE NO MERCY!!" he shouted to his men. Maleficent observed in silence, more than satisfied.

Having seen Rodan, Mothra could no longer wait and take the risk of seeing him doing air attacks against the Arendelle fleet. Deploying her majestic wings and emitting a divine and reassuring glow, the goddess flew away, under the eyes of all.

Zilla came into contact with the first enemy ships. Swimming underwater to be more difficult to aim, the young titan passed on purpose just under one of the ships. His backbones disemboweled the wood all along the hull of the first ship. Shaken by the impact, all the crew were overthrown, and watched with horror as their ship took the water and sank slowly. Zilla did not stop there. Gaining momentum as he plunged to the bottom, he rode back up, violently striking a second ship with his head. The ship was literally cut in two by the shock, thousands of pieces of wood flying everywhere, and the majority of the soldiers on board were thrown into the air. Roaring with triumph, Zilla grabbed one half of the ship in her jaw and crushed it, cutting it to pieces.

_ "KILL THIS MONSTER!!" shouted a coalition captain who saw Zilla destroy two of the ships. The other ships of the coalition began firing their first anti-titan cannonballs, created by the magic of Maleficent. The special projectiles exploded around Zilla, who, seeing the danger, was forced to plunge underwater to protect himself.

BOOM! BOOM! Other cannons sounds were heard, and some small explosions occurred on some of the coalition ships, tearing pieces or killing sailors during impacts. Arendelle's fleet had also begun to fire. Proud of this first salvo, Kylian ordered to fire at will. Seeing Arendelle's ships shoot at them, the coalition ships changed their target. The two fleets approached each other, and after a few seconds the gunfire rained heavily from both sides, tearing the air with their deafening detonations. The smell of the powder began to invade the air. Explosions, screams, blood ..... The battle began for good. Spitting their projectiles, the cannons caused heavy damage on both sides. Two Arendelle ships, and two more from the coalition were already in flames and in perdition. Some ships arrived close to each other, so much so that this time the soldiers armed with rifles and crossbows were shooting at their enemies from the bridge. The first collisions and the first melee clashes on the ships began.

Armed with swords and other sharp weapons, the soldiers of Arendelle and from the coalition clashed in extreme violence. The men were falling into the water by dozens, others fell dead on the deck, their blood spilling over the wood of ships or into the water, which was gradually becoming dark red. Very quickly, and although it was damaged by some cannonballs, the flagship of Arendelle was caught in a collision. Seeing the coalition soldiers arriving on the bridge with grappling hooks and ropes, Kylian stood ready, supported by his crew ready to fight hard. Taking a dagger at his belt, Kylian threw it forcefully between the eyes of a first enemy soldier, killing him instantly.

_ "ATTACK!" yelled Kylian, throwing himself into the fight, always followed by his men. Sword in hand, Kylian leaped like a madman, cutting another soldier at the clavicle, blood spurting everywhere. Receiving a few drops of blood in his face, Kylian pursued his thrust, piercing and killing a third enemy, with a sword blow into his stomach. Around him, the men of his camp and their enemies threw themselves on each other, piercing, cutting and inflicting multiple blows of great savagery, causing even more blood flow.

But while he was fighting, Kylian saw Rodan come back from the sky like a giant rocket. The winged titan seizes an Arendelle ship between his claws, tearing it out of the water as if it weighed nothing, and flew away with it, dropping it with all the crew on board, further away against a cliff, where it crashed. Proud of that, Rodan was about to attack again to destroy other ships, but suddenly a flash of blinding light distracted him. Emerging in turn, Mothra arrived at full speed from the clouds, hitting Rodan with violence and clinging to him. The goddess began to give mandibles bites and paws blows at Rodan's head and body, the latter roaring with pain and anger, but struggling fiercely. The two flying titans were circling in the sky in the middle of the storm, clinging to each other and attacking each other with brutality. Being smaller and faster than Rodan, Mothra counted on it to avoid his blows more easily. From the docks, seeing their goddess having engaged the fight against Rodan, Miana and Maina felt their hearts tighten, and prayed for their goddess to come out victorious, knowing how powerful and dangerous Rodan is.

Zilla had risen to the surface again, using his strength to confront the coalition ships. With his jaw, he grabbed the hull of a ship and shot him violently under the water, taking the entire crew with him. But he had to constantly plunge back to the bottom of the water to protect himself from the incessant firing of anti-titan cannon balls towards him. On the deck of the flagship of Arendelle, the fight continued. Kylian and his men resisted well, despite the losses. His face and his armor stained with the enemy's blood, the young commander of Arendelle did not let go, hitting incessantly and repelling any enemy coming within his reach. The bustling waters of the Fjord Bay were now covered with debris and stained with blood, with many ships flowing slowly in flames, and the howling of the wounded were heard very numerous.

Although the fleet of Arendelle and Zilla seemed to be holding firm, still preventing the coalition from passing, and that Mothra was able to stand up to Rodan in their aerial duel, the city and the castle seemed out of reach, for the moment, although Ghidorah's cloud kept coming closer, faster and faster. But suddenly, alerted by their senses, Miana and Maina turned to see distortions formed all over the docks. The soldiers also noticed him, unable to say what it was.

_ "SOLDIERS!!" yelled Miana, grabbing a finely forged dagger under her cloak. Her sister did the same, alerting the men even more. From these distortions appeared sorts of small dark vortices, from which dozens of humanoid creatures, hunchbacks, with pointed ears and yellow eyes, all armed and wearing coarse armors. Miana and Maina recognized them immediately. Goblins, the servants of Maleficent. These vortices were also from her magic, they were sure of it.

As soon as they arrived on the quays, the goblins rushed upon Arendelle's soldiers to attack them, and another melee began. Taken by surprise, the first soldiers of Arendelle were quickly submerged and savagely killed by the creatures. Seeing this attack from their elevated positions, the soldiers on duty on the roofs of the houses and on the towers opened fire. Dozens of goblins were killed by the shots, but others arrived by the vortex, swarming like ants. In the middle of the melee between goblins and soldiers, Miana and Maina both threw off their cloaks, revealing light and tribal outfits, but useful for quick combat. Miana killed a first enemy with a dagger in the throat, while Maina killed another at once in the skull. But quickly encircled, the two sisters took each other by the hand, reciting an incantation in an unknown language. Their bodies surrounded themselves with a blinding white glow and creating violent gusts of wind coming to hit the many goblins around them to repel them.

Unfortunately, despite the resistance, the goblins, far too many, eventually exceeded the lines of defence and gradually invaded the streets of the city, dispersing in groups in the aisles and ransacking everything in their path. Goblins armed with flaming torches threw them into the houses through the windows, causing the first beginnings of fire. Seeing them do so, the soldiers targeted them and shot them down, although the number is increasing. Being able to climb the surfaces, the goblins climbed the houses, attacking the soldiers standing on the roofs. Not having foreseen this surprise attack, Arendelle's army was in a critical situation.

Hordes of furious goblins headed for the castle, crossing the small stone bridge and now facing Marshmallow and the troop of guards defending the gates. Seeing the goblins, Marshmallow groaned in fury, turning his fingers into sharp claws of ice, and causing ice spikes to emerge from his back. The goblins were not hesitant and attacked them. Marshmallow swept in front of him with his arm, hitting five enemies and throwing them away. The guards, armed with spears and swords, were resisting, as best they could, creatures far more numerous than them. Even Marshmallow soon found himself submerged, covered by more and more goblins and getting rid of them as best he could.

Unable to pass through the gates, goblins began to climb the walls surrounding the castle courtyard. From the courtyard, Anna, Kristoff and their escort heard the sounds of the battles taking place in the bay and in the city, with great anxiety. Their fear increased with the sight of goblins appearing at the top of the walls screaming like madmen, leaping into the yard to attack them. A guard threw his spear forcefully, impaling a goblin in the air. Giving one last glance of encouragement, Anna and Kristoff went into the fray, together, alongside their guards and servants. Avoiding an ax from a goblin, Anna killed him with a sharp blow in the back, causing the creature's green blood to spurt out on the floor. She who had never killed before, her heart leaps with fright.

_ "Anna, stay focused!" shouted Kristoff, slamming an enemy with an ice ax in the chest. Anna seemed to return to reality and resumed the fight, blocking the sword stroke of a goblin with her blade. Despite their inexperience in combat, Kai and the few volunteer servants were shooting just with their rifles, managing to shoot down several enemies arriving at the top of the walls. Unfortunately, the goblins were also armed with weapons from a distance, when a servant was brutally killed with an arrow in his chest, shot by a goblin archer. Kai shooted him immediately after seeing his friend being killed before his eyes. Always staying closer to each other, Anna and Kristoff formed a perfect duo, helping each other to repel an enemy. Anna punched a goblin in the stomach, while Kristoff cut off the head with an ax.

But the waves of enemies were more and more numerous. Suddenly, a loud explosion took place and the wall of the castle facing the bay exploded into pieces, the shock wave knocking everyone down. The goblins and the nearest guards had been propelled and killed by the explosion. Half knocked out and coughing heavily with the thick smoke, Anna was helped by Kristoff also dizzy.

_"You're okay?" Kristoff asked, worried. She nodded, and glanced at it, seeing with relief that Kai and the other servants were still alive. A huge hole caused by cannonball shots from the coalition had caused a huge hole in the wall. Through this hole, Anna nevertheless saw the unfolding of the naval battle. Arendelle's ships were still forming the dam that the coalition was trying to break. Clashes on the ships had gotten worse and more and more Arendelle ships were consumed by the flames. Anna saw Zilla, happily still alive, emerging from the water catching an enemy ship in her jaws and breaking it in half like a twig. The princess gasped of horror when she saw that the young titan wore some wounds caused by enemy gunfire, but he resisted anyway.

_”ZILLA!” she screamed, but he didn’t hear her. In the skies above the bay, the aerial combat of the titans turned Mothra at a disadvantage, Rodan having managed to free himself from her grip. The goddess was seized on the wing by the jaw of Rodan, who, with the help of his strength, threw her violently against a cliff. Seeing the goddess disappear under the rubble of rock, Rodan roared sadistically and immediately took a new target. Descending quickly from the air, he struck Zilla full in the head. The powerful greenhouses of the winged titan cut deeply into the flesh of the young titan, who uttered an immense roar of pain as he fell to the side, a large bloody trace on his face. Seeing this, Anna was horrified to the point and wanted to run to help her, but Kristoff stopped her.

_ "Let me go, he needs me!"

_ "You can not do anything for him!!" said Kristoff, who unfortunately was right. Anna shed tears, seeing that the battle seemed to be completely at their disadvantage. Zilla managed to get up and turning on himself, struck a powerful tail blow in the ribs of Rodan, who was too sure of himself, had not seen the blow coming and fell backwards, crushing several warehouses under his body.

On the quays, Arendelle's army had suffered heavy losses, but still resisted the goblin invader. Always together, Miana and Maina fought with efficiency and agility, mixing their art with combat and their heavenly powers, causing many casualties in the enemy ranks, forming piles of goblin corpses. However, a very close explosion of flames made them suddenly fall back, and the two sisters were shocked to see, appearing and rising from the flames, the horned witch herself, Maleficent, smiling with all her teeth.

_ "Miana and Maina, the priestesses of Mothra. I should have known that you would be there, always interfering with my buisness." she said with huge disdain. Taking a stand, the twins faced her.

_ "You have destroyed our worlds, Maleficent, we will not let you destroy this one!" Miana affirmed with determination, her dagger in her hand. Maina confirmed with force. Maleficent chuckled softly, not intimidated by the twins.

_ "Why not say that to my friend." the witch announced, pointing to the large wall of black clouds, who had approached and stood now at the entrance to the fjord. Miana and Maina turned pale with terror. Powerful rumblings echoed inside the clouds, like thunder, and suddenly a gigantic, winged form began to emerge from the darkness of the storm. Everywhere on the battlefield, everyone turned their gaze stunned at this apparition, covering the entire fjord with its shadow. On his ship, Kylian could no longer look away. Mothra and Zilla had recovered from their blows, both showing worried faces as Rodan roared with triumph. Soon, the most absolute terror seized hearts and minds of all. From the courtyard of the castle, Anna and Kristoff were also paralyzed by fear, at the sight of this thing emerging from the storm wall.

A body 168 meters high. A wingspan surely exceeding 400 meters. Black wings masking the light. A massive body covered with black scales. A tail separating in two parts and armed with spikes. On the upper body, three huge necks, undulating like serpents, and carrying at their extremities large yellow-eyed dragon heads, roaring so strongly that their roars shake the earth. The size of this creature was impossible to envision for human spirits. His presence alone was enough to unleash the winds, stir the waters, and make spit thunder from the sky, like a god commanding all the elements. This monster dominated everything in size, even Godzilla. It was him ... the devil himself..... King Ghidorah.

Spreading his wings majestically, the three-headed dragon stared in front of him, examining the battlefield, and was already groaning with satisfaction. While Miana and Maina watched Ghidorah's coming in dread, Maleficent continued to laugh proudly at the sight of his creature. With a simple wave of his wings, Ghidorah gave birth around him to great whirlpools in the water, as well as powerful gusts of wind.

Then, without warning, Ghidorah went on the offensive. His head in the middle inhaled and spit a powerful flash, which crossed the entire fjord in less than a second and hit a part of the city, making it explode entirely, shaking the entire fjord with violence. All the soldiers of Arendelle, and even the goblins, being in this quarter, had all been pulverized by the power of the wave. In addition to being over powerful, Ghidorah did not care to kill his own allies. Seeing the explosion from the castle courtyard, Anna screamed in horror. Ghidorah's other two heads spewed their lightning as well, the first one touching several of Arendelle's ships, causing them to explode and pulverizing their crews without their being able to react. The other lightning was about to reach Mothra, but the goddess flew away just in time, the lightning going just below her. Shouting, Mothra was about to head for Ghidorah to confront him, just as Zilla was ready to stand against the dragon, alone. But Rodan invited himself, ready to help his master. Ghidorah continued his march of destruction, roaring incessantly and triggering rains of lightning from the sky all over the fjord. Some of Arendelle's ships fired with their cannons at the three-headed dragon, but they had no effect on him. Ghidorah spat out more lightning, destroying a hill in the fjord, and also aiming at the pine forest behind the city, half of which was flashed and exploded violently. From the distant cliffs, Olaf and Sven, as well as the rest of the evacuated population, gazed with the greatest terror on this giant dragon, which even from a distance seemed immense.

Seeing the all-mighty destructive power of Ghidorah, a single lightning of which had pulverized an entire district of the city, Anna fell on her knees, her cheeks dripping with tears.

_ "We can not win against him ..." she sighed, though Kristoff tried to reassure her, without success. Seeing Mothra and Zilla standing between him and the city, Ghidorah grunted and stepped forward, ready to slaughter them.

Then, the dragon stopped suddenly in its advance, with a perplexed gaze .... Footsteps very heavy resonated, more and more close, and coming from the East. Turning his three heads, the dragon could see the origin of this noise, as all the others saw it too.

Appearing like a ghost in the dark rain, Godzilla stepped forward, slowly but surely, more determined and furious than ever, his eyes fixed on Ghidorah. Seeing him, everyone in Arendelle's army breathed sighs of relief and howls of hope. Ghidorah roared with fury as he turned to his sworn enemy, unfolding his wings again. Godzilla was not intimidated, continuing to walk forward, clenching his fists and showing his teeth.

_ "GODZILLA!!" Anna shouted, smiling again, and on the top of Godzilla's head, she saw the figure of her sister, Elsa.

_ "And Elsa!! They are here, finally!!" Anna said again, getting back on her feet. Kristoff smiled too, regaining confidence. Seeing their king finally arrive, Mothra and Zilla both roared with strength. Miana and Maina also raised their hands, shouting in triumph, while Maleficent had lost her smile.

Standing on Godzilla's head, Elsa was very intimidated at first sight by the size of Ghidorah, which far exceeded Godzilla. But she remained focused, ignoring fear with some difficult, and wrapping her hands with magic energy, ready for battle.

_ "You and me, my king .... together!" Elsa said with determination, to which Godzilla took a step forward towards the battle, uttering her strongest roar that once again made the sky tremble like the earth, unleashing the thunder around him.

SKKKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOGGGGHH!


	14. The Battle of Gods and Men Part 2

The face to face had come. King Ghidorah, the great destroyer of the ancient world, was once again facing his eternal enemy, the monster king, Godzilla. Although smaller than him in size, Godzilla was not frightened, determined to finish off once and for all and make Ghidorah pay for everything he did. Standing in the midst of the ever-increasing storm, among the raging floods, the freezing rain in the night and the thundering clouds all around, the two titans faced each other, separated by a few hundred meters away. Both roared loudly, trying to impose his superiority on the other. On the top of the Monster King's head, her face and hair dripping with rainwater, Elsa also remained focused, ready to make maximum use of her power. Although determined, her heart was beating at the height, the fear remaining still present face the presence and the monstrous size of this dragon with three heads she would have hoped never to see in real life.

The eyes of Ghidorah's three heads began to glow in a supernatural yellow, and a strong electric activity appeared around him, like thunder rising from him. Guessing what he was going to do, Godzilla began to shine his bright blue dorsal spikes just like his eyes. Elsa felt it, and also prepared her hands for the riposte. Inspiring a great blow, the three heads of Ghidorah spit in unison a very powerful electric jet, fusing into one, towards the king of monsters and the queen. Having foreseen the blow, Godzilla also unleashed her power, spitting out her stream of blue flames, while Elsa spread her hands forward, summoning a spread of ice. The jets of Godzilla and Elsa merged, forming a larger and more powerful ray. The lightnings of Ghidorah collided directly with the ray, triggering an explosion of unheard-of powerful. A blinding flash broke out, followed by a monstrous wave of shock that crossed and shaken the entire region, making some mountains crumbling on themselves and made fall entire parts of the forest.

The power was such that, despite her attempt to resist, Elsa was ejected from Godzilla's head, beginning to fall, screaming in the void. But Godzilla had foreseen it, and placed one of his giant hands under Elsa. The young woman fell into the giant palm, saved and without serious injuries. Still a little dazed by the fall, she shook her head and looked up at Godzilla, who made sure she had nothing.

_ "Thank you, my big hero." she said sincerely. Godzilla smirked, but quickly focused again on King Ghidorah, who, furious that his attack had yielded nothing, looked even more furious and advanced ferociously towards the monster king. Obviously, he did not seem to care about Elsa. The young queen thought. She knew that her power, even at its maximum, could do nothing against him, and that she might embarrass Godzilla by staying on him during the fight. She also saw, with horror, the city of Arendelle in a state of siege, and obviously, the situation was most critical, columns of flames and smoke rising from the city, and even from the castle. She thought of Anna, Kristoff, and all the others .... She hesitated, however, to leave Godzilla alone in front of this monster, but she trusted him. Godzilla could win, and he was going to win.

_ "Godzilla ..." she screamed to monsters king to be heard in the storm raging "... I will only be a dead weight for you! Let me go help my friends!"

Godzilla looked at her briefly, then, though hesitant, nodded. Anyway, he did not want her to risk her life in a fight against Ghidorah, it was too dangerous, no matter how strong she was. In front of the acceptance of her giant king, Elsa smiles at him, placing a kiss on Godzilla's palm.

_ "You'll win, Godzilla, I believe in you!" she said forcefully, before jumping out of Godzilla's hand and descending into the void. Using her powers, Elsa created a long, smooth ice slope beneath her, which dragged her down most safety. Arrived at the water level, Elsa ran as fast as she could to the ships of Arendelle, freezing the water under her feet to go faster. Seeing her move away, Godzilla could now fully focus on his duel. Roaring with all his anger, the king of monsters rushed, walking faster and faster, causing huge waves around him. Seeing him come to him like this, Ghidorah also expressed his rage, imitating this gesture and flying forward towards his enemy, also causing powerful eddies and whirlpools in his wake, which even destroyed several coalition ships.

Seeing her king rush to Ghidorah, Mothra also went into battle, but Rodan barred her way, preventing her from joining the fight. Furious, Mothra emitted powerful rays of light from her wings, fast and sharp as steel. Nevertheless, Rodan, with his great speed, managed to avoid all rays of light, and gaining momentum, rushed upon Mothra, all claws and fangs ready. Mothra did not have time to avoid it, and was hit hard by the giant flying reptile, which dragged her into his plunging fall. The two flying titans fell like giant stones from the sky, and both crashed against a cliff, making it tremble and collapse, the debris falling by the hundreds, while the two titans disappeared into the smoke and the tremor caused by the impact.

Not far away, Godzilla and King Ghidorah came into close confrontation, extremely violent. Godzilla brutally closed his jaw on the neck of the Ghidorah's central head, making it roar with pain as the fangs pierced his scales. With one of his hands, Godzilla, while holding his bite, blocked another head of the dragon by catching it to his throat. Unfortunately, the third and final head was faster and sent a deep bite into Godzilla's side, who groaned in pain as a result of the attack, but kept his grip despite it all. Ghidorah struggled violently, and his second head released, roaring and wrapping his long neck around Godzilla's throat, like a snake wrapping its prey to smother it. Faced with this, Godzilla could not maintain his bite and found himself in a bad position. Now free, Ghidorah's central head groaned in rage after suffering this bite, and without holding back, bit into one of Godzilla's arms, the latter unable to defend himself properly with one of the heads stifling him and the other biting him at the ribs too. In addition, with his long, spiked tail, Ghidorah dealt more violent blows to the monster king, knocking him back.

Zilla arrived, however, to the rescue of his king. The young titan jumped out of the water after a great surge, and roaring with fury, gripped Ghidorah to one side, and without further ado, began to inflict violent bites and claw blows, causing him to bleed. Surprised by this attack, the three-headed dragon roared with pain, but also with anger at the sight of this titan daring to attack it as well. Godzilla, having been released from the shackle by Zilla's intervention, was able to resume a few seconds of breath, and in a charge, slow but still powerful, violently hit Ghidorah with full force, the latter falling backwards into the water, causing violent waves and swirls around him. Zilla, having jumped in time, came back to Godzilla's side, both glancing at each other in agreement, while in front of them, Ghidorah was rising up again, dripping water, groaning with anger, all its eyes animating with an unnamed rage.

Meanwhile, Elsa continued to run as fast as she could, freezing the water beneath her feet, the expanse of magical ice spreading over the bay, already trapping the first ships in the grip. The young queen had never been so concentrated. No doubt allowed, she had to act. Approaching, she could see the wrecks of the many ships destroyed, both those of the coalition and those of the royal fleet of Arendelle, and the many lifeless bodies of soldiers floating on the surface. The water of the fjord had been tempted by the red of the dead. This apocalyptic vision gave her horrible chills.

An explosion sounds very close to Elsa, making her jump out of fear. Then another, just as close. A coalition ship had targeted her with its cannons. Another salvo was fired, but Elsa kept running, avoiding as she could the shots breaking the ice behind her. While running, the queen invoked a surge of ice that she launched towards the ship, whose surface was completely frozen in a few seconds, freezing the cannons and all the crew on board.

Having get riddance from this annoying ship, Elsa was able to continue until she reached the place she wanted: the flagship of Arendelle. Summoning an ice bridge, she climbed safely on board. But on the bridge, another vision of horror appeared before his eyes. The many dead soldiers on the ground, the wood of the ship soaked with blood, the smell of death invading the nostrils .... Kylian was still there, alive, but very visibly weakened. The young commander finished killing an enemy, with his sword turned entirely red with the blood of the many men he had apparently killed. Around him were some survivors of his crew, but most of them were in a sorry state, as were some surviving foes. An enemy soldier sighting Elsa wanted to attack her. In the action, Elsa does not think and invokes a stalagmite that impaled the man in the belly, raising him up and pouring his blood abundantly. Spitting blood through his mouth, the soldier succumbed shortly thereafter. Elsa stayed a few moments without being able to move, shocked by what she had done, feeling her hand shaking. Seeing his queen, Kylian, limping slightly, his face and armor stained with the blood of the enemy, went to her.

_ "Majesty! It's a fucking mess! Arendelle is completely invaded!!" he said, recovering a few breath. His voice seemed to bring Elsa back to reality and she could tell he was right. Much of the city was on fire, and innumerable hordes of goblins could be seen. Elsa had a shock in the heart seeing further, the castle also under the assault of the creatures. Once again, her thoughts went to Anna and Kristoff ... Kylian guessed it, and put his gloved hand on the young woman's shoulder.

_ "Go ahead, highness, I will continue on my side!"

_ "Thank you, Commander!" Elsa answered with a smile. She felt a little guilty to leave her commander in this situation, but he understood, ready to do his duty of soldier. She jumped over the ship's rail and once again ran, freezing the water beneath her, towards the docks. Watching her move away, Kylian thought he had made the right choice and went back to battle, alongside his men still alive.

On the side of the entrance to the fjord, Ghidorah was standing up again, dominating the whole landscape again, as well as Godzilla and Zilla, facing him, side by side. The three-headed dragon shone his eyes again, the lightning and wind of the storm beginning to appear all around him, more and more violently. Godzilla understood and was ready, but unfortunately, saw Zilla rush to the dragon. Being young and having no experience fighting such an enemy, Zilla had neglected vigilance. Ghidorah took a deep breath, and from his three heads spit out powerful flashes. Several of them hit Zilla hard, wounding him badly and throwing him several meters back, into the bay. Seeing this, Godzilla went on the offensive, spitting a torrent of murderous blue flames, which hit Ghidorah in the chest, wounding him sharply, but not enough to make him fall.

Furious with pain, Ghidorah flew away, his powerful wings causing violent waves of air. Godzilla saw him and stood ready, though now in a vulnerable position, Ghidorah now having the advantage in the air. Rising in the sky, and with several powerful flapping of its wings, Ghidorah caused several great tornadoes to appear all around him, each heading towards Godzilla to encircle him.

Surrounded by the tornadoes, and seeing Zilla farther away, who seemed to be dead, Godzilla roared, not wanting to give up. The tornadoes circled him, covering him and hitting him with their powerful currents as hard as stone. Godzilla resisted as best as she could, despite the pain, while from the sky Ghidorah let out a roar of triumph.

Meanwhile, Elsa had finally reached the docks of Arendelle, to see that they had been completely devastated by the hordes of goblins. The warehouses were all on fire, the many smokes and sparks forming a shower of ashes falling on the city, and the bodies of dead soldiers were numerous, as were the dead goblins. The resistance had been very violent, but not enough. The heart of Elsa broke again, seeing this.

_ "Q ... Queen Elsa," suddenly heard a familiar, very weak voice. Elsa turned to see one of the twin priestesses, Miana, leaning against a wall. She looked seriously hurt. Worried, Elsa rushed to her, kneeling beside her. The young priestess was still alive, breathing slightly, but was carrying many wounds on her body.

_"What happened?" asked the queen, hoping that her friend would stay alive.

_ "It's .... Maleficent ..... She's too strong ...." Miana could only say those words, before closing her eyes. At first horrified, Elsa found that Miana just fainted. Elsa lowered her head, feeling really helpless. If two experienced priestesses like Miana and Maina had not managed to beat the witch, how could she, she who until a few years ago did not manage to control her power?

_ "At last ..... It's you I was waiting for ...." suddenly said a voice several meters behind her. A sneaky and venomous voice. Clenching her fists, Elsa turned around. In the middle of the ashes, Maleficent was standing there, confident, and holding by the throat the other twin, Maina, which she threw away like an old bag. Maina was still breathing, but as hurt as her sister. Maleficent also wore some wounds, but still seemed strong enough. Looking at the two sisters in this state, Elsa felt anger over her, her fists clenching even more and flashes appearing in her irises. The horned witch and the snow queen were now facing each other in the midst of ashes and rain, among the ruins of the docks of Arendelle.

_ "These two little pests were not easy to beat, I admit, but I wanted to keep the best for last." said Maleficent with undisguised malice.

_ "You ...... everything is your fault ..." Elsa spoke, her voice trembling with anger, just like her fists "... All these people you have caused death, all these countries destroyed. ... Our peoples were once united, as one, but yours ruined everything by joining forces with this monster of Ghidorah!"

Maleficent glared at her and spoke again.

_ "You don't even know what you're talking about! You were not there! You didn't see what happened, unlike me! ..... Ghidorah wanted to show the truth to our peoples. Humans would never have accepted us and would have destroyed us! We had to strike first, Ghidorah would have guided us in this great campaign to preserve our world .... But the Iss and the Houtuas refused, not accepting the outstretched hand that Ghidorah offered us!"

Elsa could not believe what Maleficent was telling her.

_ "You are only a puppet like the others, Maleficent!" Said Elsa shamelessly, "Ghidorah has no esteem for the people of this world, he has used the Dragans to spread fear and confusion, to become the undisputed master of this world! For him, you're no more than a tool he will not hesitate to discard after use!"

_"ENOUGH!!" screamed Maleficent, too, losing her composure. With her scepter, the witch summoned a column of flames towards Elsa, who managed to block it with a spiral of ice, the two spells cancelling each other after impact. However, Elsa's gaze turned towards the entrance to the fjord, after hearing the roars. Ghidorah had risen in the sky, omnipotent, while Zilla was motionless in the water of the bay, her body covered with severe wounds, and Godzilla, although still standing, was in a bad position, the tornadoes invoked by the a three-headed dragon who keeps hitting him without him being able to escape. From his multiple breaths, Ghidorah spit lightnings on the tornadoes, which were invested with this deadly electricity. Every tornado hitting Godzilla now gave him violent electric shocks, inflicting serious wounds and making him roar of pain even harder. Kneeling on one knee, the monster king still resisted, clenching teeth and refusing to give up.

_ "GODZILLA!!" Elsa screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks at the sight of her giant king struggling and roaring in pain to these assaults impossible to dodge. Maleficent saw him too, and expressed a slight sneer.

_ "It looks like the end is near ..... The time has come for everyone to see who their true king is!" the witch said, convinced of Ghidorah's imminent victory. Elsa was torn, lost. She wanted to go to the rescue of Godzilla, but also to rush to the castle to rescue Anna and Kristoff, hoping they were still alive, but Maleficent would never let her go..... What to do? What to do? The question kept haunting her. Falling to her knees, her hands on the damp ground, Elsa did not know what to do, seeing the tears fall on her hands. Seeing her helpless, Maleficent rejoices more.

_ "Your people have sealed their destiny the day they decided to betray mine..... Accept the reality ..... I won!" the witch said simply smiling. Hearing her saying these words, something awoke in Elsa. She felt him invading her heart, as well as her whole body. A force, as well as anger more powerful than she would ever have imagined .... She also felt her power strengthen in her, getting absolute control over it.... It was as if the people the entire people of the Iss, or at least their minds, had given their strength to Elsa .... A vision of Dagmar and Elfride, her real parents, appeared to her then, a fraction of a second, in her mind...

_"We trust you, my daughter .... And we love you with all our hearts ..... We will always love you..... Be the light of this world...." These words, which they themselves had said in the cave on the Trinity Island, were said again. Then, she also felt something else so powerful .... Looking up into tears, she could see Godzilla, still on his knees and resistant to tornadoes .... He looked at her, and in his eyes, she could see the order he gave her, to not give up .... He also lent her of his own strength, Elsa could feel it, thanks to this unique link that she had linked with him and had not stopped strengthen despite the moments of doubt.... The images of Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, the king and queen of Arendelle, came back in her mind .... That other family who had welcomed and loved her, when many others would have turned their backs to her....

Raising her head abruptly, Elsa slowly rose to her feet and turned to face Maleficent, who looked perplexed.

Elsa did not shed any more tears, and no longer expressed any emotion except a most black look at the witch. Elsa's eyes shone with an intense icy blue glow before returning to normal. Her hands were surrounded by a halo of icy energy of greater intensity than before. A blizzard, swirling faster and faster, appeared around the young queen, like a shield, as she spread her arms in cross, invoking behind her rows of giant stalagmites popping up while ripping up the ground.

_"Not yet!!" were the sharp words coming out of Elsa's mouth. Although surprised at the moment, Maleficent did not let herself be destabilized. Using her demonic power, she surrounded herself with a halo of burning flames, her eyes shining like torches. With Elsa's blizzard and Maleficent's torrent of flames, the storm intensified around the two women, facing each other.

_ "Do you think I am impressed? You fool! I defeated your people, I have passed through the centuries, I have seen more things than any other in this world.... And you, you are not nothing, except the pitiful vestige of a vanished and forgotten people!" Maleficent spoke, spitting all her scorn and cruelty to Elsa. Although deeply affected by the witch's sharp words, Elsa did not let herself be overwhelmed, feeling all the power of her people running through her veins, as well as the presence of her parents at her side, supporting her. Her original and adoptive parents, Anna, Godzilla, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven... She felt their strength, they were all with her. Knowing the fight would be inevitable, Elsa created, in her hands, through her power, a sword of ice, beautifully carved and glittering, and held it firmly in her hand. Seeing her do that, Maleficent prepared her scepter to fight.

Advancing first, Elsa gained momentum, and by her strengthened power and now in total control, invoked an icy impulse under her feet that propelled her forward with great force towards Maleficent.

_ "LET'S FIGHT NOW!!!" yelled Elsa, sword in hand, invaded by this new power and her angry eyes fixed on her enemy. Taking it as a challenge, Maleficent also rushed towards the confrontation, the two women approaching each other at high speed, for what would be a duel to death.


	15. The Battle of Gods and Men Part 3

Resistance had been most stubborn, but could not withstand the ever-increasing number of enemy hordes. The goblins had managed to enter the courtyard of the castle and take it, and was now trying to break down the gates of the castle. Inside, Anna, Kristoff and the other survivors had managed to find refuge. Kai and the guards took all the furniture and other items possible to form a large barricade in front of the entrance gates and prevent the enemy from entering. The doors trembled under the numerous blows of goblins, and could not hold on forever.

Slightly injured on one shoulder by an enemy blade, Kristoff was sitting in a chair in the living room, while Anna, sitting in front of him, was busy bandaging his wound. The princess had not been hurt, but her face and hair were covered with dust and ashes. Kristoff was thoughtful, dark, and sighed resignedly.

_ "I didn't think it would end this way." he said darkly, expecting the end once the goblins would have managed to enter. Anna stared at him.

_ "It's not over yet, not as long as we're here." she replied firmly. Kristoff admired the courage of his wife, but thought she did not want to see the truth.

_ "Anna ...." he said taking her hand "... I know you want to believe it, but what can we do? They are too many, we have no chance."

But Anna did not want to listen to her and getting up from her chair, picked up her sword, determined to continue the fight as long as she was still breathing.

_ "As long as there is life, there is always hope." was his answer to her husband. Kristoff gave up trying to convince her, seeing that she would always refuse to recognize the defeat. His gaze then fell on the top of the fireplace, where there was a small portrait of him, alongside Anna holding Iduna in her arms. This portrait was made a few days after the birth of Iduna, to celebrate the event. This happy, united family picture touched Kristoff right in the heart. He thought back to his daughter, with Olaf and Sven, somewhere in the mountains and waiting for the fight to stop. If King Ghidorah wins this battle, there will be no place to go. Everything will be darkness, death and destruction .... The kingdoms will fall one after another, like that of Corona and all those who suffered the wrath of the dragon in the past .... The human species will disappear, its civilization will be stricken from history, and the everlasting reign of the devil will be....

Kristoff came back to reality, driving his apocalyptic visions out of his already tormented mind. Suddenly, the servant Kai hurriedly entered the living room, in front of the couple.

_ "Princess! Mr. Kristoff!! .... The doors will not hold anymore! They will enter!!" the servant said in panic. At these words, Anna accepted this eventuality and extended her hand to her husband.

_ "Let's show these creatures what it costs to challenge the kingdom of Arendelle." Anna said, looking at Kristoff right in the eye. The young man, although resigned at first, seemed to accept and took her by the hand.

_"Well said." was his answer. Glad to see that her husband would not abandon her, Anna smiled at him. The couple followed Kai out of the living room and joined the group of survivors who formed a real defence wall, facing the barricade of the front door giving way. The goblins' noises and grunts echoed in a deafening noise as their weapons pierced the wood of the doors. They were very numerous, far too much to hope to repel them. Kai, the remaining guards and servants, stood ready, fear in their stomachs, just as hand-holding Anna and Kristoff were ready to face their fate. If they had to die, it would be in fighting.

But as the doors were about to give way, the first goblins managing to pass their arms or heads through the cracks, a tremor was felt very close, and a very familiar deafening roar was heard. The howls of the goblins echoed again, but this time, expressing great fear, while those who tried to enter fled suddenly, having seen something frightening them. Perplexed by this, Anna and Kristoff approached, carefully, to observe through one of the cracks. Their faces lit up with hope.

Although very wounded, Zilla had managed to get up and seeing that the castle was undergoing the goblin attacks, had worried about Anna and intervened. The young titan gave vent to his anger, roaring, catching groups of goblins in his powerful jaws to shake them in all directions, swallow them or throw them in the air like dislocated puppets. Some goblins tried to throw their spears at the monster's scaly skin without success, and were crushed by one of Zilla's paws as an answer. Faced with the massacre of theirs, most goblins began to flee, frightened by Zilla who continued to kill them, his jaw full of blood and constantly catching goblins to shred them. A group of goblins climbed up to try to leap on Zilla, but he slammed them violently with his tail, propelling them into the air.

Observing all this through a crack in the door, Anna and Kristoff glared at each other, and turned to each other.

_ "Let's go!! For Arendelle!!" said the princess forcefully, and rushed into the yard, sword in hand, and followed by all, motivated again by the arrival of Zilla. Anna ran and with her sword cutted into a goblin's clavicle, killing him instantly. Kristoff also eliminated an enemy with a well placed blow of ax in the skull. The surviving guards and Kai had taken their rifles and fired on the running goblins at will, slaughtering several of them. Marshmallow and the few surviving courtyard door guards also arrived as reinforcements to repel the invaders. As she finished killing an enemy, Anna did not see the goblin armed with an ax preparing to attack her in the back, but the latter was immediately seized by Zilla's jaw, which crushed him between his teeth in a small explosion of bones and blood. Anna looked up at her young titan, and thanked him with a smile for what he had done.

But Anna's joy was short-lived. Powerful detonations rang out, and suddenly Zilla uttered a loud roar of pain, having been hit hard in the right ribs by several anti-titan cannonballs fired by several surviving coalition ships having targeted him from the bay. Severely hit, Zilla half-collapsed on part of the yard, crushing the foundations under his body and shaking the ground. Anna screamed in horror and rushed to Zilla to help her, just as Kristoff and the other survivors were shocked to see what had happened.

_”ZILLA!!!” Anna cried loudly, arriving at the muzzle of the titan. Zilla's eyes were still open, but showing deep pain, as well as grunts of suffering. Anna saw with horror at the severity of his injuries. All of Zilla's right flank had been hit, Maleficent's anti-titan cannonballs having penetrated and burned his flesh deep enough, causing him to bleed profusely. Kristoff joined Anna near the wounded titan.

_ "Come on, Zilla, please, get up!" the young princess was crying, feeling completely helpless but encouraging despite all the young titan she had raised. Kristoff could not talk, not knowing what to do. Zilla was very weak, having suffered too much during this battle. Grunting a little, he barely had the strength to look over his shoulder. The coalition ships were going to shoot again, that's for sure. Zilla reflects despite the pain. He could have chosen to tap into his forces to move and avoid the next shots, but in this case, the cannonballs would reach the yard and cause considerable damage, and could even kill Anna ..... Zilla would not allow it.

Having made his decision, Zilla turned his gaze to Anna and Kristoff, and with the tip of his big muzzle, gently touched the hands of the young princess, emitting an affectionate but weakened grunt. Anna, at first puzzled, saw it in the irises of the young titan....

_ "Z .... Zilla .... what are you ....?" she says, fearing to guess. Kristoff seemed to have understood it too, and rushed to take Anna with him and take him safely to the back of the yard.

_ "ZILLA!!! NOOO!!" Anna screamed in desperation, taken by her husband. Zilla drew in his last strength to stand up, with great difficulty, and turned to face the ships, giving them a loud roar of defy. The shots were not long in coming and were launched. In spite of the projectiles flying towards him, Zilla did not move, making wall in front of the castle with his own body. The impact was most brutal, the cannonballs filled with dark magic striking Zilla with violence, burning and destroying her flesh a little more, all under the roars of excruciating suffering. But Zilla held his position, protecting his adoptive mother and the castle from gunfire. No matters the pain, he would not move.

_ "ZILLAAAAAA!!" Anna was still screaming in tears, still being held back by Kristoff, who hugged her tightly in his arms and hid her face.

_ "Don't look, Anna! Don't look!!" Kristoff told her, also deeply affected by what he saw. Although always suspicious, he ended up having affection for the young titan. Despite the injuries inflicted, Zilla still had enough strength to fight back. Grabbing a huge piece of wall in his jaws, the young titan threw it with all his might. The piece of ruin swept across the air and struck one of the coalition ships, half of which was torn off by the impact, killing half of the crew as well. Having seen one of them being destroyed and sinking, the other ships also responded, triggering a new volley of cannonballs, which Zilla also took with a huge pain while remaining on his positions.

Canons shoots had then stopped. Zilla was barely standing, most of her body completely burned by anti-titan cannonballs, and her blood flowing with plenty of her wounds. The eyes remaining less and less open, Zilla used her remaining strengths to turn toward the courtyard. His dying gaze landed at the back of the courtyard, towards the surviving guards and servants, Kristoff, but especially Anna, who also looked at him, completely helpless to see him like that. Zilla and Anna's eyes met, the titan saying goodbye to her, thanking her mentally for taking care of him.

_ "Zilla ....." Anna could not say anything else, her throat tied with sadness. Zilla roared, then staggered more and more, then falling heavily forward, into the yard, making it tremble again on impact. Despite the noises of confrontation continuing in the city, a macabre silence fell on the ruined courtyard of the castle. Silently, her face drowning in tears, Anna stepped forward, dropping her sword on the ground, and was followed by Kristoff, who was also saddened. The couple advanced to Zilla's head, resting on the ground. The young titan was still alive, his eyes half-closed and gave a very weak moan to Anna and Kristoff, seeing them stand near him. Anna stepped forward, putting her hands on Zilla's skin and caressing him delicately. Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder.

_ "I'm really sorry, Anna ...." was all he could say. Anna barely listened, continuing to caress Zilla, while hearing his breathing weaker and a few moans.

_"Chtttt...." Anna whispered gently to Zilla as she continued to caress him, to accompany him in his last moments. Then, after a last breath and a last look at her adoptive mother, the spark of life left Zilla's iris, her eyelids closing forever, softly, as if he was falling asleep. Kai and the other servants walked a few steps, saying nothing and showing sorry faces to the princess, just as Kristoff stepped back to leave her alone for a few moments. Anna then felt all the warmth that usually came from Zilla's body, disappearing little by little, leaving only the cold of the death...... Her heart broke in her chest ... It was over ... Zilla was dead. The cheeks dripping with tears, Anna laid a little kiss near the eyelid of Zilla, as a last move of love to accompany him in the other world....

_ "Rest in peace, proud titan .... rest in peace ....... my son ....."


	16. The Battle of Gods and Men Part 4

Mothra had managed to open her eyes and find enough strength to extricate herself from the huge pile of rubble and rocks under which she had been buried during her vertiginous fall from the sky with Rodan. The giant moth used her multiple clawed paws to spread the larger rocks, emitting a few small moans, and shook her body to remove the encrusted dust in her fur. The fall was not inconsequential, Mothra suffering from several visible injuries, but fortunately for her, her wings had not been too damaged. Once again in the open, Mothra was able to get an overview of the battlefield, and noted the extent of the situation.

It was not very reassuring. Towards the entrance of the fjord, Godzilla was still trapped in the circle of tornadoes that were hitting him continuously, inflicting more wounds on him, while Ghidorah watched sadistically and triumphantly, continuing to roar among the storm which kept creating new violent currents, both in the water and in the air. On the side of the city, the soldiers of Arendelle, although having lost much of their manpower, continued the fight against the goblins. Unfortunately, Mothra saw Zilla's lifeless body beside the castle, her body riddled with bleeding wounds and horrible burns. Mothra also felt Elsa's anger increased, and that she had engaged in a duel to death against the Maleficent witch. The twins Miana and Maina were not in good shape, but were still alive, their goddess managing to always feel their hearts beat.

The goddess had several choices, but she finally decided to help the monster king, knowing that Godzilla was so important to defeat Ghidorah. If Godzilla dies, everything would be lost. Mothra made her big, majestic wings vibrate, unfolding them to take flight, but a bestial and painful grunt made her turn from perplexity. Rodan had also survived the fall, but had not been so lucky. Buried under tons of rocks, her head and neck only being visible, the great flying reptile growled, his yellow and reptilian eyes stabbing towards the goddess. One of Rodan's wings had been stuck under a large rock, explaining his inability to get up. In addition, the many visible injuries had surely affected his strengths. Mothra wanted to get closer, but stepped back a few steps when Rodan tried to bite her in a vain attempt. Hate was visible in Rodan's gaze, eager to go out and continue the fight. However, Mothra no anger towards him, more on the contrary, she seemed to emit small noises of compassion, having never forgotten that formerly, she and Rodan were allies, forming the trinity of the primordial titans with their king Godzilla. Emitting a glimmer of her antennas, Mothra made a telepathic contact with Rodan, who, despite all, let her enter his head.

_ "What do you want, Mothra? To taunt me as I agonize under your gaze?! It will not surprise me from a traitor like you." Rodan said mentally, without restraining his anger.

_ "I'm not a traitor, Rodan ..." said Mothra, without an ounce of hatred in her voice "... You betrayed yourself the day you gave up our cause to join the one from Ghidorah."

_ "But ..... Ghidorah was in the right, from the beginning! Open your eyes, Mothra! Human people will never accept us, they will do everything to destroy us! These little arrogant bipeds are a calamity for this world, our world!" roared Rodan. Mothra understood what he wanted to express, but could not join him in his dark thoughts.

_ "Humans are far from perfection, that's for sure, but are we so different, Rodan? How many mistakes have we made, how many lives have been lost because of some of our choices? ... Humans are a very young species, they still have a lot to learn, but I also found that they could show great compassion and open-mindedness, if given the opportunity .... " Mothra was talking to him, explaining her way of seeing things, but Rodan seemed to want to deny it.

_ "But .... Ghidorah ..." he wanted to speak, but Mothra interrupted him immediately.

_ "It is you who have to open your eyes, Rodan .... Ghidorah has been using you since the beginning He is only the incarnation of cruelty, manipulation and chaos, the devil coming to destroy this paradise that was our world formerly .... Do you really believe that after having conquered the world, Ghidorah would have let you reign at his side? ... Have you seen him once risked his life to come to your help? .... You are nothing for him, if it is not a means to reach his goals.... "

As Mothra spoke, Rodan seemed not to try to deny this time and listened, feeling anger growing in him. Mothra was very familiar with Rodan's impulsiveness, that he had always been the least patient and that he preferred to act before thinking, but this time, the giant flying reptile seemed thoughtful about the words of his spiritual "sister". As he thought, he saw Mothra slowly approaching him, and with her magnificent wings, emitted a soothing and very powerful glow. Rodan felt the pain of his wounds subside a little, as he saw Mothra resting her big paws on the heavy and large rock blocking Rodan's wing to spread it and free the wing. Seeing this, Rodan was perplexed.

_ "In any case, know that I will never betray you, my brother ...." Mothra said in an ultimate sentence, before flying away with power and grace, towards the entrance of the fjord to go to help Godzilla, and leaving behind her, Rodan, alone, with his thoughts.

************

Godzilla had no way out of this deadly trap, and besides how could he think, with the painful and incessant attacks of these cursed giant tornadoes coming to hit him all over his body, causing him to bleed in some places. Godzilla had fallen to his knees in the waters of the fjord, struggling to keep alive, more and more difficult. He began to think of Elsa again, worrying more about her than about his own life. Where was she now? He hoped she was fine.

Ghidorah continued to roar with force and triumph, but quickly lost his satisfaction, at the sight of Mothra's giant and shooting form, heading towards him from the air and determined to do battle. The great dragon was about to spit out fierce lightning, but Mothra, having foreseen the blow, cast another powerful divine light from his wings, so luminous that it spread and tore the darkness around her, like a flying living sun. Taken by surprise and blinded by the light, Ghidorah roared, unable to aim properly, and was destabilized by the impact when Mothra threw himself at the three heads, and began to attack them one by one, with paws blows or of mandible bites. Driven by these rapid attacks, Ghidorah struggled furiously, shaking the waters all around him and causing maelstroms to engulf dozens of ships and their crews in the wake. Ghidorah flew away to the heights, struggling and struggling again with his three heads to repel Mothra and attack her too. Although very physically inferior to the three-headed dragon, the goddess was quicker and more agile than he, avoiding his devastating bites and spits of lightning, while still standing and attacking him, especially at the eyes and neck.

On the ground, still trapped, Godzilla had seen the intervention of Mothra, and observed them fighting, more and more in the sky, in the midst of the furious black clouds and the driving cold rain. Godzilla roars. He knew that as powerful as Mothra was, she could not fight the dragon alone. Already, the first signs appeared, one of the jaws of Ghidorah coming to bite violently one of the wings of Mothra, which although suffering, manages to free herself, but with pain. Godzilla roared again in frustration, feeling helpless like a caged animal. Suddenly, to his great surprise, a powerful shock wave was provoked, then a second, and a third, gradually sweeping away the tornadoes that disappeared one by one. Finally released but very weakened, Godzilla straightened up very hard on his feet, to see the arrival before him of a most unexpected ally.

_ "Rodan?!!" roared Godzilla mentally at the sight of the flying titan passing over him, waving him with a quick nod before flying as fast as possible towards the air showdown, all under the eyes of the monster king, more than perplexed. Rodan?...What was he doing?.... Godzilla wanted to take a step, but his strength was diminished and he fell on his knees into the water, groaning heavily and looking one by one at his wounds, some of them very serious. He had to get up, he could not be a dead weight!!

The situation became dangerous for Mothra, who, despite her quick attacks, was having more and more trouble resisting the brutal and devastating assaults of the three-headed dragon. Ghidorah had managed to grab her by one leg with a jaw, and with another jaw, bit her deeply into the abdomen, making her roar with great pain. The third and last head gave violent blows against the body of the goddess, wounding her with his horns. Mothra wanted to fight by deploying other sharp rays of light from her wings, but one of Ghidorah's heads took it in advance and bitten one of her wings violently, accentuating the goddess's pain.

ROOOOAAAAAR!! A violent roar tore the skies, making Ghidorah react who did not expect at all what would happen. Rodan emerged like a flying devil, all claws and fangs out, and in a rapid dive, flung himself against one of Ghidorah's wings, closing his sharp teeth and powerful claws on the flesh and making it bleed profusely. Very surprised, Ghidorah roared, letting go of Mothra who freed himself. No longer able to use one of his wings, the dragon slowly began to fall from the sky, towards the waters of the fjord, with Rodan and Mothra still clinging to him and leaving him no respite, biting and scratching him repeatedly in many places at the same time. Rodan held his jaws on the injured wing, while Mothra resumed her attack on the three heads, preventing them from attacking Rodan.

From the ground, catching his breath and some strength, Godzilla saw the three titans falling faster and faster, like a comet of flesh and scales ready to crash into the earth.

During the fall, one of Ghidorah's heads managed to avoid Mothra and rushed to Rodan, all teeth outside, and spit a violent lightning on the ribs. Rodan felt with pain the lightning to burn his flesh. Ghidorah's head did not stop there and closed his jaws on Rodan's neck, strangling him little by little. Rodan struggled, unsuccessfully, and then began to violently attack, with his claws, on the flesh of Ghidorah's wing, hoping to hurt him very seriously. Having seen this, Mothra wanted to help Rodan, but Ghidorah's central head wrapped his long neck around her, like a giant snake, and tried to bite her at the head, which Mothra narrowly avoided and resumed her mandible blows against him. The last head did not sit idle, biting Mothra again, on one of the hind legs.

The three titans fell even faster, each inflicting and receiving violent wounds in their aerial combat, all amid the ever-increasing number of lightning bolts. Seeing them approaching the ground at this speed, Godzilla prepared himself for the impact.

Then, it was the shock .... Ghidorah's monstrously tall body, clinging to Rodan's and Mothra's, fell like a giant stone into the waters of the bay, causing a real earthquake that shook the whole country during the crash, causing mountains to collapse on themselves, causing entire forests to fall, and causing the rising of water and foam at several hundred meters into the air. The entire fjord had been shaken with unimaginable violence, so much so that many buildings had collapsed and many soldiers, like many goblins, were killed. In the courtyard of the castle, Anna and Kristoff could feel the violence of the impact but had been protected by Zilla's body, unfortunately, most of the castle has collapsed. From the heights of the distant mountains, Olaf, Sven, and the rest of the evacuated population, had also been shaken by the earthquake, after watching with horror and astonishment the fall of the three titans from the sky. Iduna was crying loudly as Olaf tried to comfort her in vain, horrified by the apocalyptic vision that had become the fjord.

Even Godzilla, although very heavy, had been affected by the shock wave of the tremor, and had almost fallen backwards. The monster king stood up, grunting heavily, to see the extent of the damage. Rodan and Mothra were both half-immersed in the water, still alive, but showing expressions of great suffering and low grunts. Although it was Ghidorah's body that hit the ground first and absorbed the majority of the impact, Mothra and Rodan were badly hit as well. Worried, Godzilla walked over to Mothra, kneeling beside her. The giant moth gave him a look at once happy to see him alive, but also sorry for acting like this and put her life in danger. Godzilla made her understand that she should not apologize, thanking her for saving his life, and with his clawed hand, gently touched Mothra's head, then helped her to stand up, despite the many wounds.

Rodan also went to his feet, shaking his head to regain his senses, but also very physically affected, especially on one of his wings, which showed serious injuries and would surely prevent him from flying quickly. Although he saw Rodan's willingness to help him and Mothra suddenly, Godzilla was suspicious, glaring at him and grumbling darkly. If Mothra could forgive and preferred forgiveness to revenge, it was not really the case for Godzilla, preferring to administer more direct punishment.

FWOOOOOOOSHH! The water of the bay exploded again in front of the three titans. Ghidorah had emerged from the water, dripping with drops and foam, roaring with as much fury as possible, his glowing yellow eyes showing an unimaginable desire to kill. Despite the injuries received and this monstrous impact, the three-headed dragon still seemed able to fight, facing now the three primordial titans, the trinity. Knowing that his manipulation no longer worked on Rodan, Ghidorah would have a great pleasure to kill him.

Standing side by side facing their greatest enemy, Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan looked at each other, agreeing to collaborate, as they did long ago. Despite their weakening, Rodan and Mothra showed a great determination to continue the fight. At the right of Godzilla, Mothra rose a few meters, her wings spread and shining with a divine white light. To Godzilla's left, Rodan also rose several meters in the air, in spite of his wounded wing, and gradually covered his skin with rocky scales of fiery veins of lava. Seeing them, Ghidorah began to surround his giant body with more and more lightning, accumulating the strong winds around him.

The level of power that emanated from these millennial entities was beyond human comprehension, the elements of nature and the seasons themselves being disordered, all over the world.

Godzilla, too, being too weak, had decided to release all his power, although this idea did not please him. He had not used it for a long time, knowing the risks involved in such a force .... The last time he used this power, was under the influence of hatred and vengeance, when he destroyed a human city whose priests had ordered the execution of a girl, Awa, accused of witchcraft and with whom Godzilla had befriended, long ago .... This power was the darkest part of Godzilla, his inner demon .... Godzilla hoped, deep inside him, that he would manage to keep control, and that Elsa would never see him like that ... But in the face of Ghidorah, and given the circumstances, hour of hesitation was no longer .... No other choice, only victory!

For a few seconds, Godzilla appeared absent, as if his mind had suddenly left his body .... Then, he suddenly raised his head, opened his eyes, the golden yellow color that usually covered his eyes, turning gradually over a blood red. Clenching fists and teeth, growling louder and louder, the monster king unleashed his power hidden deep within him. Mothra and Rodan saw him doing it, and knowing what that entailed, moved several meters away. Ghidorah watched, also guessing what was happening, but showing no signs of worry.

The water around Godzilla began to become red, then bubble like a giant pot, emitting strong fumes more and more thick. After covering himself with a blood-red color, Godzilla's eyes gave a burning red glow, as if they were burning. The body of the monster king, too, was gradually covered with fiery veins of fire, forming on his scales, in the chest, arms and legs, and head. The dorsal spines also covered with this fiery red-orange color, emitting smoke. Feeling the warmth and power rise, Godzilla raised his head sharply, roaring beyond anger, spitting a mighty torrent of fiery red flames in the sky that literally disintegrated the affected clouds, before turning a possessed, mad and angry gaze at Ghidorah. The temperature in the water around Godzilla had increased so much, beyond the limit of the understanding, that the water began to burn, literally.

Godzilla had just unleashed his darkest and most destructive power .... The one with which he had sown terror among other titans during millennias, becoming as much a danger to his enemies as to his allies, but with which he also had, unwittingly, destroyed whole human villages and cities, killing thousands of people, during periods of loss of control ........ the dark side of the king of the monsters.... Burning Godzilla.


	17. The One who was the First and will be the Last

Reinforced by the new magical power that had invaded her and supported by the spirits of her people, Elsa had launched an attack, engaging in a duel to death with the witch, Maleficent. Propelled forward by a magical impulse of ice, Elsa had attempted a vertical strike with all her strength with her ice sword, but blocked by the scepter of the witch. The two weapons chocked each other in a dull metallic sound. Else attempted another attack on the side, but also countered by Maleficent, whose superhuman reflexes seemed only equal to her battle mastery. But Elsa did not admit defeat, continuing the attacks with the sword, making Maleficent back a few steps and always parrying the blows, in the middle of the blizzard and the torrent of flames mingling with each other and forming a huge swirl of fire and ice. Having enough, Maleficent attacked in turn in a side blow, which was in turn blocked by the blade of ice of the young queen. The blows continued, with a speed and an unusual agility, in frontal, lateral and air blows, each of the two women putting all their forces and abilities in their attacks. The fire was not the only power of Maleficent, the witch managing to bring dozens of sharp branches of brambles out of the ground, and like living vegetable tentacles, were trying to hit Elsa, who managed somehow to avoid them, cutting some with her sword, but was several times scarred on the arms by thorns. In response to her attacks of brambles, Elsa leaped and unleashed clouds of ice peaks, which like sharp insects, fell like a rain towards Maleficent, who however managed to avoid all or counter them, with his scepter and his flames, although one of the peaks scarred her shoulder slightly. While casting their spells, the two women continued the fight in hand-to-hand combat. As a result of repeated blows, the ice sword broke, leaving Elsa without a sword, but not without defence.

_ "You're trying for nothing... Give up, and give me your powers!" Maleficent hissed between her teeth. She then seemed puzzled to see Elsa showing a mischievous smile on the corner of her lips.

_ "Your two hands are taken ...." said the queen, seeing the two hands of Maleficent on her scepter "... not mine!"

On these words, and with her free hand, Elsa emitted a powerful wave of ice with which she struck Maleficent furtively at the chest. Surprised and letting out a cry of pain, the witch was pushed back several meters, but still on her feet. Picking up her breath, Maleficent saw the traces of the attack on her chest, as well as a small drop of blood flowing.

_ "Not bad, for a novice ..." Maleficent said contemptuously, nevertheless still able to fight "... But far from enough."

Maleficent surrounded himself with a halo of fiery yellow flames, turning her scepter several times above her head, then with a sudden gesture towards Elsa, invoked torrents of flames towards the queen to envelop her and reduce her to ashes. Elsa, though surprised, had time to summon around her to create a blizzard, whose breath was so powerful that it pushed the flames back to their approach and made them disappear.

_"My turn!" Elsa said with a dark gaze. Running around the witch, while remaining at a safe distance, Elsa created multiple pikes of ice, sharp like swords, then by her hand gestures, threw them in whole groups towards Maleficent, more and more quickly. But Maleficent smiles confidently, invoking once more a wall of flames all around her, instantly melting the stalactites as soon as they come into contact with the fire. Elsa did not give up, however, blinded by anger, she continued to create and propel her ice pikes, until she had to stop to catch her breath. Having not been touched once, Maleficent made disappear the wall of flames, advancing a step and making bright the crystal ball of its scepter of a disturbing gleam. Wielding her scepter, the witch shot spheres of fiery green-yellow flames toward Elsa, who, having no time to protect herself, had to jump to the side to avoid it, the sphere of fire leaving a small smoking crater on the ground. 

_ "Already out of breath?" Maleficent cruelly mocked as he continued throwing her spheres of fire, watching Elsa run as fast as she could to avoid them. One of the spheres unfortunately exploded too close to Elsa's back, burning her slightly, but the shockwave propelling her forward. Elsa rolled on the ground, on several meters, before her shoulder violently hit the wall of a ruined warehouse. Moaning in pain, Elsa looked at her shoulder, bruised and seeing a trickle of blood running down her skin. Seeing her in a weak position, Maleficent launched a last sphere of fire to finish her.

_ "Farewell, you vermin!"

However, Elsa did not appear resigned and reached out, emitted a powerful ray of frost, which gradually covered the sphere of flames, and literally froze it, letting it fall to the ground and break into pieces. Maleficent was more than surprised. Elsa turned to her again, ignoring her aching shoulder, and clenching her fists surrounded by icy energy.

_"Not yet!" Elsa said firmly. The queen violently rested both her palms against the ground, unleashing a powerful and violent explosion of icy energy, blowing up the ground in front of her, and heading towards Maleficent, who had to use her wall of flames to stop the spell, but this time, with a little more difficulty given the power of the wave. Annoyed by the resistance of her enemy, Maleficent rushed forward, with a supernatural rapidity, and struck with a violent scepter blow in the belly of Elsa, who did not have time to react and had her breath cut again. Maleficent went on with a second shot, brutally placed in the back, knocking Elsa down. The queen tried to get up, but a third violent blow in the back made her fall again. A fourth blow, then a fifth.... Maleficent gave no respite, shamelessly clubbing Elsa's back, who was suffering martyrdom and screaming in pain. Maleficent smiles, enjoying the pain she was giving. In spite of the blows, Elsa tried in vain to defend herself with a new projection of ice, which Maleficent avoided without effort and responded with another blow in the chest of Elsa, leaving her on the ground, almost without breath. In a vain effort, Elsa tried to straighten one of her hands, but the witch blocked her on the ground by crushing her with her boot. Elsa screamed in pain, seeing her hand being crushed by Maleficent's foot, the sharpened heel of the boot visibly pierced through the flesh and left a thin stream of blood flowing.

More than confident, Maleficent leaned toward Elsa, catching her by the hair with an iron fist.

_ "It is useless to hope ... everything is already lost .... look ...."

The witch made Elsa look towards the bay, especially at the entrance to the fjord. King Ghidorah was still standing, more furious than ever surrounded by hundreds of lightning bolts springing from his huge body, as well as maelstroms around him, creating by the mighty waves of his wings. Rodan had visibly changed sides, having joined Mothra, both ready for the clash. The flying reptile had covered its stone scales with veins of molten lava, while the goddess was shining her wings with a thousand lights, creating around tens and dozens of beams of light. And then....Elsa saw Godzilla....

She was first reassured to see him standing and alive, but soon, the reassuring feeling evaporated ..... Godzilla had changed .... The water at his feet was boiling and burning like in a forest fire. His giant humanoid body was covered with fiery flaming veins on his chest, arms, legs and head. Its backbones were also almost on fire. And his eyes... His eyes had become terrifying, without empathy and without mercy, the iris glittering with an alarming red and smoking like incandescent embers. Godzilla did not look away from Ghidorah, like a possessed person. Elsa was shocked, even terrified, by that aspect of Godzilla she never knew before.

_ "G .... Godzilla? ....." Elsa sighed in terror, no longer able to take her eyes off her giant king who had become this terrifying monster of fire.

_ "You thought you knew your dear king of monsters, huh?" Maleficent laughed while holding her by the hair "... Here is his part of darkness, unveiled in broad daylight after so many centuries to want to hide it .... So many innocent deaths, so many ruins he left behind him under this form....."

Elsa heard the witch's words in her ears, but would not believe it.

_ "Godzilla is not like that .... it can not be him ...." said the young queen on the verge of tears. Maleficent shook his head nonchalantly, almost afflicted by Elsa's reaction.

_ "And yet ..." Maleficent continued "... He knew that in his condition, the only way to defeat Ghidorah, was to become even more violent .... And he did it for you, for you protect...."

Elsa's heart leapt into his chest. Was the witch saying true? Was Godzilla so afraid of losing Elsa against Ghidorah that he had left his darkest and most powerful part to take over to better protect her? No, it couldn’t be.... Elsa refused to believe her. Seeing her react thus, Maleficent sighed with annoyance, and seized the young queen by the throat.

_ "If you refuse to see the truth ..... I'll show you, a brief glimpse of the future ...."

With these words, the witch placed her hand with sharp nails on Elsa's forehead, unrestrained. Attempting to resist without success, Elsa felt her body become stiff, as light as air, and her spirit transported through a maze of distorted and ethereal corridors, in the middle of an empty and infinite space ..... Then after several interminable seconds, a series of visions, appearing more real than real life, appeared before her....

A desolate landscape, empty of all life, colored with the glow of a dying dawn, the sky covered with black clouds out of sight ... Everywhere, ruins, buildings with strange architecture having collapsed, hundreds of machines wheels without horses, all reduced to carcasses .... The ground devastated and returned, as by a violent earthquake .... A giant city, reduced to a field of silent and smoking ruins ... Thousands and thousands of bodies of people, without life, scattered everywhere and whose most had been reduced to the state of calcined skeletons ..... The horizon appeared like on fire, emitting a macabre red-orange glow.... The remains of a half-burned newspaper, showed a title written in large black letters, as well as a precise date: November 2, 2030 - Godzilla declares war on humanity. Maleficent's voice, like a distant echo, was then heard.

_ "In many centuries, when the world has completely changed, and humanity has come to have made its worst mistakes, then will come the one who puts an end to it .... He will cause the extinction of the human race, but in his destructive crusade, will bring the disappearance of all life ..... He witnessed the birth of this world, and will be the deleveraging of his end ....... He is the one who was the first, and will be the last ...."

As she spoke, another vision arose.... In the midst of the ruins of the big city stands Godzilla's massive, giant form, standing and motionless, her head bent downward. His body is also covered with veins of fire, just as the spines of his back leaving emanate large opaque black fumes. Straightening his head slightly and looking over his shoulder as if he had felt a presence, turned his gaze as if he was watching Elsa, and letting out a deep and terrifying roaring breath of his jaw .... Godzilla's eyes were now glowing and red braziers, empty of any feeling, even empty of the spark of life....

Elsa was suddenly ejected from these nightmarish visions, breathing heavily and her brow sweating with drops. Deeply affected, she looked at Maleficent again, who showed him a carnivorous smile.

_ "Do you understand now?" said the witch. Elsa was more than confused, the visions of apocalypse and this Godzilla standing in the middle of these burning ruins ..... Elsa was crying, shaking her head trying to drive them out of her mind ..... Was this true ? Was Godzilla really the one who would start the end of time? She could not believe it. Maleficent may have used a spell to disrupt her greatly ..... Elsa did not know anymore, knowing that before, Maleficent in another vision had told her the truth about her origins .... this time, was it real, or a simple illusion? Elsa did not know what to think anymore and that tortured her to the highest point.

Seeing the young queen completely annihilated, kneeling on the ruined floor and crying, hands on the sides of her head, her gaze lost, Maleficent walked slowly around her, assured of her victory over the Snow Queen. Elsa put her hands on the floor, head down and tears falling before her eyes, unable to act. Behind her, Maleficent was preparing to pierce her in the back, with the pointed and sharp end of her scepter.

_ "Don't worry ..... it will be finish, very soon." said the witch in a false tone of mercy. Then the witch was about to hit, but suddenly a wall of ice magically emerged from the floor right in front of her. The extremity of the scepter broke in two against the ice with violence, pushing back Maleficent, completely perplexed. The ice wall disappeared, and slowly, Elsa stood up, to turn against Maleficent. Although still shedding tears, the young queen also showed deep anger, wrapping her hands and body again with this powerful blizzard that floated her hair and dress.

_ "This is the last time you make me suffer!!" Elsa screamed furiously. Letting his anger go up, giant stalactites emerged from the ground ripping it up, forming ramparts of spades behind the queen. Maleficent was not going to stay like this, determined to win this fight, one way or another. Seeing her broken scepter, the witch dropped it to the ground, without regret. Flames began to appear and to cover her, little by little, like a coat. The flames crawled on her body like a living being, covering her in seconds from head to toe. Smiling with all her teeth, the witch was going to show the full power she had in reserve.

_"Now, shall you deal with ME, O Queen - and all the powers of HELL!" Maleficent said in a powerful and determined tone. And with these words, stretching her hands sharply toward the sky, the witch disappeared into a geyser of flames that suddenly exploded around her, rising several dozen meters in the air, all under the gaze of Elsa, very surprised and having taken several steps back. The cruel laugh of Maleficent resonated in the flames, and gradually gave rise to a form much more imposing and intimidating than a human body. When the flames dissipated, Elsa recoiled, gasping with surprise.

The human form of Maleficent had given way to a big black dragon with yellow eyes, thirty meters long and fifteen meters high, and smoke coming out from her jaws and nostrils. The creature stood on four large clawed feet, black wings with purple hues spreading out on her back, and a snake-tail at the back of the body. The dragon uttered a deep ferocious grunt, his bottomless eyes harpooning his future prey. Stepping forward, making the ground tremble, Maleficent spat a powerful jet of yellow-green flames from her jaws. Elsa immediately jumped to the side, rolling to avoid the powerful blast of fire, which left a big black mark and steaming, as well as a deep crater in the stone.

Standing up, Elsa was once again facing the big black dragon, who dominated her as much in size as in power. She knew that only the use of her ice powers would not be enough, and Godzilla, in his current state, could not really help her anymore. Elsa remembered then, when she had confronted Leatherback and Otachi, in the form of a big ice dragon ...... The moment had come again to make use.....

Spreading her arms in cross, closing her eyes, Elsa let all her power manifest through her hands. The ice spread all over her body to cover it, and also freezing the ground all around her for several meters. A blizzard broke out all around her, forcing Maleficent to step back. From the courtyard of the castle, Anna and Kristoff could see the manifestation of this blizzard suddenly, towards the docks, and Anna immediately guessed what it was....

_ "Elsa ....."

The blizzard dissipated after several minutes, letting appear under the look of Maleficent, something she did not expect ...... Large white wings made up of thousands of ice-feathers, similar to those of an angel ...... A reptilian body, measuring about twenty meters, elongated and graceful with white scales, with four clawed feet, a long snake neck and at the end of which was a reptilian head with two horns and blue eyes of crystal. Once again transformed, Elsa roared in turn, demonstrating to Maleficent that the victory would not be so easy to obtain.


	18. The Final Confrontation

The battle now lasted several hours, and reached a climax, which would determine the future of all. On the waters of the bay, the great naval battle was coming to an end, a large majority of the coalition fleet having been destroyed and its crews killed. Arendelle's fleet had also suffered a lot of damage and losses, but had emerged victorious. Unfortunately, having suffered far too many wounds and having gradually emptied of his blood and his forces while continuing to kill the enemy soldiers, Commander Kylian had succumbed, having died in the arms of one of his soldiers, surrounded by all the others who survived, and telling them to be proud of having fought alongside them.

In the city of Arendelle, the goblins, although still very numerous, had chosen to flee and disappear, being too cowardly and seeing that the fighting of the titans was degenerating. A few groups of goblins were still wandering the streets, attacking the troops of guards who came to track them down to kill them. Arendelle now resembled a city in ruins, almost all of them, and the many corpses of royal soldiers and goblins only added more to this macabre vision.

At the entrance of the fjord, the final confrontation of the trinity of the primordial titans against the devil himself, had just begun. It was Rodan who attacked the first, despite his serious injury to the wing, and bit Ghidorah violently on one of his three necks, almost trying to tear off his head while gripping the flesh with his claws. Mothra, too, went on the attack by flinging hundreds of small, glaring, blinding needles from her wings, striking the three-headed dragon over the entire surface of his body, inflicting many small wounds on him. Rodan continued his assaults with extreme violence, flying off and giving violent pecks and claws blows while turning around Ghidorah, too slow to catch the large reptilian bird. Knowing that she could do nothing in hand-to-hand combat, Mothra remained at a distance, continuing to launch her divine and sharp rays from the air.

Unfortunately, enraged by the pain, Ghidorah broke loose, spitting several lightning at a time, all of which hit Mothra on the body and wings at the same time, electrocuting her suddenly and making her fall into the bay. Seeing this, Rodan, in turn, entered a murderous rage, throwing himself on Ghidorah's heads again and wildly piercing an eye of one of them with his sharp beak. Ghidorah roared with excruciating pain as his orbit let out a sheaf of blood, while Rodan, his blood-red beak, pulled out the dragon's eye and threw it away. Driven mad by the wound inflicted, Ghidorah's remaining two heads grabbed Rodan's body in their jaws, one on their necks and the other on their ribs. Rodan was immobilized, struggling vigorously, while the first head was biting him and tearing him off the right sides of the body, in a huge sheaf of blood. Rodan roared with pain, but stopped when the other head, in a sudden movement, broke the neck of him. Recovering from the shock received, Mothra watched helplessly as Rodan died, seeing that his eyes were empty of all sparkle of life. Before he succumbed, Mothra could see Rodan's eye turn one last time towards her, giving her a sorry look, for all he had done, and even letting out a tear from his eye. Ghidorah, seeing the death of his enemy, casually dropped Rodan's body at his feet.

Ghidorah roared with triumph, dominating Rodan's lifeless body half submerged in the water. But his triumph was short-lived when a mighty column of purple flames hit him hard in the chest, with such violence that Ghidorah almost fell backwards, seeing his chest blush and burn severely. Godzilla, or Burning Godzilla, had spit out those flames, made even more aggressive by what the dragon had just done. Looking at Rodan's death and Mothra, who was very hurt and visibly affected by the death of the flying reptile, Godzilla let the rage speak for him. Roaring with all his might, the king of the monsters rushed as fast as he could towards Ghidorah, raising huge and boiling waves in his wake. Ghidorah stood up again, rushed into the fray as well, spreading his wings and preparing his lightnings.

Ghidorah spewed several lightning bolts, all immediately stopped by Godzilla's fire breath, and soon the two titans came to use the fangs and claws, in the most extreme savagery. Godzilla immediately closed his powerful jaws on the right head, beginning to squeeze and crush his neck gradually, while the other two heads also attacked the monster king's body, while avoiding the flames-covered parts. With his hind legs, Ghidorah also inflicted some scratches on Godzilla's legs with his claws, but the latter did not seem to be really affected by the pain. While holding onto one of the heads, Godzilla began to use all his physical strength to push Ghidorah back and knock him back to dominate him. But Ghidorah resisted, just as physically strong as his sworn enemy. Ghidorah then brutally grabbed Godzilla's ribs with the claws of his hind legs, incrusting them in his flesh, and tried to fly away, while taking Godzilla with him into the air. Feeling almost lifted from the ground despite his enormous weight, Godzilla struggled, lashing out at the other dragon's heads in order to destabilize him. But it did not stop Ghidorah, who in colossal efforts, managed to lift Godzilla about thirty meters in the air, before dropping him heavily as a stone. Godzilla crashed violently into the bay, again causing a brutal earthquake that shook the entire fjord and caused further destruction in its shockwave.

Raising his spirits and slowly recovering from the violent shock, Godzilla raised his head, grunting with extreme ferocity, the pain accentuating his anger even more and causing the flames to grow on him. From the sky, observing his enemy on the ground, Ghidorah's heads roared in unison, and flapping with his mighty wings, faster and faster, unleashed another phenomenon testifying to his omnipotence. The sonic waves produced by the three-headed dragon's wings were so powerful that they triggered a whirlwind of black clouds filled with howling lightning, rising to the sky and forming a gigantic cage around the two titans. The wind was so strong that the water inside the bay was sucked up by the clouds, lowering the depth level. In the fjord, the appearance of Ghidorah's giant whirlwind triggered other catastrophes, with dozens of lightning strikes at random everywhere, destroying everything in their impacts. In the ruined courtyard of the castle, Anna, Kristoff, and all the other survivors had to run for shelter. Then, dipping at high speed despite his large size, Ghidorah struck Godzilla hard, plating him violently against the ground to prevent him from getting up. Standing above his enemy, Ghidorah was confident, grumbling with satisfaction at what he was going to do. He was about to bite with his three heads at the same time, but Godzilla reacted and blocked the left and right heads with his both hands, catching them to their throats and squeezing them harder and harder. The central head managed to attack and thrust his fangs into Godzilla's throat, also trying to smother him.

Meanwhile.....

Now both transformed into dragons, Elsa and Maleficent had now moved their fight, having both flown to several hundred meters above Arendelle, in the midst of Ghidorah's monstrous storm, lightning and whirlwinds, and using all their power to win.

Spinning in the air at high speed, Maleficent spewed powerful balls of fire, which Elsa managed to avoid with her fast and agile flight, or sometimes destroyed them with her powerful breath of ice. From the heights of the sky, Elsa had witnessed the appearance of Ghidorah's giant swirl, and could see Godzilla and his worst enemy in close combat, Ghidorah having managed to block Godzilla on the ground but the latter resisted somehow. Elsa felt her heart breaking, her desire to go help Godzilla being huge, but she had to focus on her own demon to face. If she lost, Maleficent would help Ghidorah, and that she could not tolerate it. The two dragons continued in the violent currents in a violent aerial dance, spitting their powerful breaths of fire and ice, but each managing to avoid the attacks of the other.

With a shrill roar, Elsa turned on herself, at high speed, magically creating and throwing hundreds and hundreds of sharp ice feathers from her wings. Several of them hit Maleficent's body hard, piercing her black scales and making her bleed a little. Furious, Maleficent roared in turn, propelling herself by an impulse of her wings, and in a momentum, turned on herself to deliver a violent blow of tail in the chest of the ice dragon. Elsa felt the shock, her giant body being thrown several meters back, but managed to recover.

Maleficent did not stop there, and again rushed at Elsa, seizing her violently and biting her deeply on the neck. The ice dragon roared with pain, and inside, locked in her stasis, Elsa also felt the pain on her own neck, without suffering the physical damage. She had to resist, stay focused. In a great effort, the ice dragon also bit the black dragon at one shoulder, piercing her scales. While maintaining her bite, Maleficent began to emit flames from her mouth, cracking and further damaging the ice-dragon's neck, almost threatening to decapitate her.

Clinging to each other, the two dragons began to fall from the sky, faster and faster, without either trying to let go of her opponent.

Meanwhile.....

Still struggling with Ghidorah, Godzilla was struggling to resist, even in the form of Burning. Moreover, in spite of the urgency of the situation, the eye of the king of the monsters glimpsed, furtively, and towards the sky over Arendelle, saw two dragons, hooked to one another and falling like a comet towards the ground. Of the two, Godzilla recognized the ice dragon, the titan form of Elsa. Horrified, Godzilla roared as if he wanted to scream the name of the young queen. Taking advantage of this moment, Ghidorah changed his target, leaving the throat and attacking Godzilla's chest to try to pierce and tear his heart. Godzilla roared with pain, seeing his blood gush as the dragon's teeth pierced his flesh. Too busy holding the throats of the two other heads with his hands, he could not do anything. In addition to his bite, Ghidorah spurted electricity from his body, giving Godzilla violent shocks to further weaken him.

Meanwhile.....

Elsa had not managed to free herself from the grip, feeling her ice-dragon body shatter more and more around her. At a great speed, the two dragons hit the ground of the already ruined big square, destroying it even more in their impact and causing large rises of smoke and ashes.

Everything had become fuzzy and slow for Elsa. An atrocious pain ran through her and she could hardly feel her strength anymore. Lying in the middle of a smoking crater and the remains of ice from her dragon's body, the young queen could no longer move, barely able to breathe regularly. Her body was covered with wounds, and she felt a trickle of blood flow from her mouth. Above her, the lightning continued to spring from the sea of black clouds and bombarded the fjord and the city, destroying everything. Her weakened gaze was also watching around her, seeing the many steaming ruins and the many corpses of the soldiers of Arendelle and the citizens ..... The lifeless body of Zilla, visible from afar .... Anna, Kristoff, Olaf , Sven, all her friends, her family ..... Were they too....? The heart of Elsa tightened with huge pain.... Was it really the end? Would that be the last image Elsa would have of this world?

At five meters from her, Maleficent had also survived, but had not come out unscathed. No longer able to remain in her dragon form due to the loss of power due to the impact, the witch had resumed her human form, and also showing many injuries on her body and on her head, one of her arms having even been severely touched and could barely moved.

Looking crazy, breathing heavily and sweating, Maleficent began to advance towards Elsa. With her only still valid arm, the witch brought her scepter to her hand.

_ "You ...... I ..... I'll finish you!" Maleficent gasped as she walked with great exhaustion. Elsa could barely sit down, all her limbs numb. She coughed, spitting a little blood on the floor and after wiping her lip, could see the red marks on her fingers. Maleficent was approaching, and Elsa knew she could not attempt spells, being too weak, and having no weapons in range. In a desperate gesture, Elsa tried a vain punch, stopped without difficulty by the hand of the witch, who allowed herself to sneer.

_ "Look at you ...... such pathetic!"

And with a cruel smile, Maleficent plunged the shattered metal part of her scepter into Elsa's belly. The young snow queen felt an excruciating pain, feeling the metal pierce her flesh, and lowering her head, saw the blood flowing. Maleficent insisted heavily, intensifying the pain. Tears in her eyes and moaning, Elsa felt all her strength the abandoned, seeing only the face of Maleficent, enjoying in front of her.

_ "Finally ..... I won ...." said the witch. But suddenly, Maleficent's face changed abruptly from satisfied to surprised. Lowering her eyes, the witch saw a blade of ice, generated by the hand of Elsa, and that had just pierced the chest of Maleficent, right in the heart. Elsa gave her a last glare, despite the pain, while Maleficent was paralyzed, his face trembling.

_ "I ...... No ...... I can not be....." Maleficent could no longer speak, blood running from his mouth, and after a few lurching steps back, she collapsed on the ground, her eyes wide open, gradually emptying of all life, and staring upward.

Elsa fell heavily on her lap, and in an excruciating effort and pain that made her scream, managed to remove the scepter from her wound, bleeding profusely. Breathing more and more badly, and glancing furtively at the lifeless body of the witch who had been her biggest nightmare, Elsa crawled, with difficulty, onto the ground covered with ashes and dust, and managed to lift her head, direction of the bay, seeing further than Godzilla, he too was in great trouble. This sight made tears shed for Elsa, and not only because of the physical pain.... Miserably but surely, she reached out a hand towards him.....

_ "G .... Godzilla ......"

Meanwhile......

Godzilla's heart made a big leap in his chest, and his eyes filled with fiery flames opened wide ..... He had felt it ...... Elsa ...... something was.....When it arrived, he had felt it by the unique bond that united them ..... A great suffering, and a significant loss of spark of life, gradually fading away ..... No, it could not .....

As Ghidorah prepared to end this fight, something that the big dragon did not expected, happened. Rising from behind, Rodan, in a sort of final gesture, like a berserker, leaped and closed his jaws very violently on the neck of the right head, and with a sharp blow, tore it in an explosion of blood, all this before to definitely succumbing, falling heavily to the ground with the first Ghidorah's head in the jaw.

More than surprised and having lost one of his heads, Ghidorah was destabilized, his two remaining heads roaring with fury and suffering, while the third neck, decapitated, writhing with convulsions and expelled a fountain of blood from his wound. Godzilla seized the opportunity and spewed a new breath of fire on Ghidorah, burning him and pulling him back several meters.

Mothra appeared in turn, and with her wings fully deployed, invoked and propelled hundreds of rays of white light so blinding that they pierced the darkness, and so sharp that they pierced Ghidorah's left head from side to side, sifting through wounds, even killing it. Seeing his second head, bleeding from all over and falling heavily, dead, Ghidorah continued to roar with rage but unable to defend himself. Then he saw Godzilla coming towards him.

Having heard Elsa's weak voice, and also feeling her pain through the unifying bond, the monster king showed his most angry face that he could express.... Roaring so strongly that it resonated in the entire region, Godzilla seizes the last Ghidorah's head in his hands, without the latter being able to resist. Godzilla's body emitted a more and more powerful heat, melting the scales and flesh of Ghidorah's head like wax, and the fiery heat spreading throughout the dragon's body, destroying his organs and his skeleton from inside. Screaming in pain, Ghidorah convulsed violently, while Godzilla stood impassive while holding him firmly. Then, Godzilla decided to finish. Taking a deep breath and shining all the flames on his body and his eyes, he released the most powerful blast of fire from his jaws, wrapping Ghidorah's head completely and disintegrating it as he went. The last head disappeared into a pile of ashes washed away by the wind. Still holding the decapitated neck in his hands, Godzilla let go, gazing without remorse at Ghidorah's huge body to collapse heavily at his feet in the waters of the fjord, raising huge waves around him. The storm gradually calmed down, the black clouds and lightning starting to disappear, and the whirlpools evaporated one after the other ..... As Mothra came to gather near the lifeless body of Rodan, that she thanked for this last heroic gesture, Godzilla remained impassive, his body tired and very wounded, placing his enormous foot on the dead body of his Nemesis, and uttering a mighty roar of triumph throughout the region. He had finally done it...... The King Ghidorah was gone, forever .....

The battle was over, but Godzilla still felt it in his heart..... The battle had been won, but at what cost?

From the crumbling docks, Elsa, still on the ground, witnessed the fall of Ghidorah. Seeing Godzilla, standing and victorious, the young queen managed to smile and let out a tear of joy, but could not prevent her eyelids from closing.....


	19. Come Back to Me

From the flagship of the Southern Isles, far from the entrance to the fjord, Hans had watched the whole battle, but had lost all smiles and confidence at the sight of Ghidorah being defeated by Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan. Even Maleficent had not come back, nor any of the coalition ships. Not loving at all the turn of events, the young king clapped his fists violently against the rail of the ship.

_ "All is lost! Cursed be this witch and her futile promises!" Hans growled with rage. All around him the men of the crew watched without daring to say a word. Suddenly, everyone on the ship jumped in fear and surprise as the water exploded and rose a hundred yards into the air, right next to the ship. Godzilla had just emerged, his body still covered with flames emanating from his own inner demon. The king of the monsters set his fiery gaze on the ship right at his feet, showing deep anger and grumbling ferociously. Seeing this gigantic monster dominating and covering them by his shadow, the crew members began to scream and run in all directions, in a general panic. Eyes raised towards the creature, Hans was paralyzed by fear, trembling like a leaf. His eyes crossed Godzilla's, and he realized in the titan's fiery gaze that this one would not want to show mercy.

As the first men began to abandon the ship by jumping into the water, Godzilla leaned forward. With his large and powerful hands, he seized the ship under the hull, piercing the wood with its claws, and as with a vulgar toy, lifted the ship entirely out of the water, to bring it up to the height of his chest. Shaken in all directions and seeing the ship on which they stood up in the air, several tens of meters high, Hans and the men of the crew saw their fear climb even more than before. Standing up again and still trembling with terror, Hans stepped forward and fell on his knees before Godzilla's gaze.

_ "All-mighty king of the monsters, I beg you.... Spare us! I swear to you, on my life, that we will never cause you any injury to Arendelle or to you, you have my word!"

Hans begged insistently, his face twisted with fear. Godzilla had listened to him, but this supplication from such a man made him even more furious. As an answer, Godzilla gave a deep roar, the breath of which made Hans and the men fall backwards and pushed them for several yards. On his life? Godzilla had remembered these words ..... How could this man swear on life, when he had no esteem for that? Flattery and supplication would not work on Godzilla, he was not stupid as some thought. Not wanting to hear more from this miserable human king, Godzilla took a deep breath and unleashed his blazing fire, which spread over the entire ship in seconds, covering the wood and canvas to devour it,. and spraying Hans and all the men of the crew by reducing them to a heap of ashes quickly swept away by the wind. Devoured by the powerful fire of the god, the ship fell quickly into incandescent pieces, falling into the hands of Godzilla who dropped the debris at his feet in the ocean, without any regret.

Still raging with his anger and his desire for revenge, Godzilla thought for a moment to leave immediately to the south, and reduce the entire Southern Isles to ashes, as a punishment for the kingdom that had betrayed Arendelle a second time. But the king of monsters managed to regain his senses for a moment ...... He remembered that one of a most important and serious thing had happened, on the docks of Arendelle ....

**************

The great battle had just come to an end, and little by little a dead silence had fallen on the fjord, among the steaming ruins and the many lifeless bodies that lay everywhere, the first crows having already landed nearby and making their hoarse little cries heard. The vast majority of the city of Arendelle had been destroyed, as well as a large part of the castle, and the waters of the bay had been filled with the blood of the dead and the many shipwrecks.

Walking in the middle of the great devastated square and heading towards the docks, Anna and Kristoff walked side by side, holding hands and contemplating, in horrified silence, the consequences of this battle. Sometimes they met other survivors, mostly soldiers, but most of them were wounded or psychologically scarred, and who could blame them? The least wounded and able soldiers helped those in need to get back on their feet, while others remained on their knees, saddened by the corpses of their friends. Anna and Kristoff saw all this, with great difficulty. It was victory, but not a shout of triumph resonated....

_”ELSA?! ELSA, WHERE ARE YOU?!” Anna called several times, without receiving an answer. The heart of the young princess was gripped with anguish. Arriving on the docks, Anna and Kristoff were reassured to see the two twins, Miana and Maina, although wounded, were still alive. But as they approached, Anna and Kristoff's smiles gradually faded away. Miana and Maina showed them desolate faces, both kneeling beside a motionless body lying on its back in the middle of a pool of blood. Anna's blood froze and her heart tore in two, just as Kristoff noticed it ....... This body was .....

_ "ELSAAAAAA!!!" Anna yelled in despair and ran immediately, followed closely by Kristoff. The twins walked away, leaving Anna falling on her knees, staring in horror. Elsa was lying, a bloody wound tinting her dress at the belly. Elsa was still breathing, very softly and very badly, and her eyes were struggling to stay open. However, at the voice of Anna and seeing her bent over her, the young queen came to smile, tears in her eyes.

_ "You .... you're alive, little sister ...." Elsa could barely speak, but expressing her joy at seeing Anna alive, as well as Kristoff. Elsa weakly extended her hand, and touched Anna's cheek, feeling her warmth.

_ "Elsa, stay with me! I beg you, do not do that to me!" Anna cried with all her heart, her lips trembling and taking Elsa's hand in hers. Standing behind her, Kristoff bit his lip, very affected, and turned to the two priestesses.

_ "Can't we really do anything?" he asked. Miana and Maina looked at each other, showing no sign of confidence, and nonchalantly shook their heads in unison.

_ "We have tried, but there is nothing to do ..... it's too late .... I'm very sorry..." Miana says, her throat knotted by the feeling of failure. Kristoff clenched his fists, also feeling helpless, especially in seeing Anna continued to cry and spoke desperately to Elsa to keep her awake. Despite the pain and her last remaining strength, Elsa continued to smile, trying to reassure her little sister as much as possible. Kristoff also noticed the lifeless body of Maleficent. Elsa had managed to kill her, but had to pay the price. With her thumb, Elsa gently wiped a tear from Anna's cheek.

_ "I had a choice to make, and I did it ..... to save you all ...." Elsa spoke more and more feebly, but still smiled.

_ "Elsa ..... I can't ...... You can't leave me ....." Anna begged in her tears, feeling more helpless than ever and not letting go of the hand of her big sister. Elsa understood, she was sad too, but had accepted her fate. She asked Anna a little help to rise her head, which the princess did. Straightening Elsa's head with a thousand precautions, Anna saw Elsa's arms, in a great physical effort, surrounding slowly around her neck, and saw Elsa's head resting against her shoulder, for an embrace. Anna continued to cry, hugging her sister too lovingly and delicately. Standing nearby, Kristoff, Miana, and Maina watched the embrace of the two sisters with great pain. They were joined by Kai and the other servants, who saw with horror what had happened to the queen.

_ "I love you, Anna ..... and I'm more than proud to be your sister ....." Elsa sighed softly in the princess's ear.

_ "I love you too, Elsa, and me too, I'm proud to be your sister .......... Elsa? ........" Anna had answered with her voice filled Grief and throat knotted, but as she still hugged Elsa without releasing her, she suddenly felt Elsa's arms fall back down her body, without any more movement. Elsa's body had stiffened, and her already weak breath from her mouth had completely fainted.... Anna's heart broke ... She had understood.... Elsa was gone.

_”Elsa.........Elsa......” Anna continued to repeat the first name, more and more difficult as the pain and sadness increased. She looked to see that Elsa had closed her eyes and was not moving anymore, as if she had fallen asleep peacefully in her sister's arms. Trembling with sadness, still on her knees in the ashes and dust, Anna refused to let go of Elsa, still hugging her lovingly, although she knew she would not get any reaction from her.

_ "I love you Elsa ..... I'll always love you ....." Anna kept crying and talking, as if sister was still hearing her and gently passing her hand through Elsa's silver hair. Finding the facts, Kristoff sighed heavily, and lowered his head. Miana and Maina laid their hands on their hearts, as a sign of mourning. Kai and the servants behind them could only express their sadness too...... Elsa, queen of Arendelle and last of the ancestral people of the Iss, was no longer....

Suddenly, muffled and regular footsteps making the earth tremble were heard, coming from the smokes which were gradually dispersing from the waters of the bay. Everyone recognized these giant steps, especially Kristoff and Anna, as well as Miana and Maina.

_ "Look ...." Kristoff said, looking up with some concern. Godzilla appeared, slowly walking out of the smoke. He was different, his body and eyes still covered in frightening red flames, and showing an expression of great anger, emitting deep sounds of breaths. Seeing him thus, Kristoff, Miana, and Maina recoiled. How was Godzilla going to react to the death of Elsa? He did not look normal, and such news could make him lose his mind.

_ "Anna!" Kristoff wanted to intervene, but was restrained by the priestesses. Anna had not moved, still hugging Elsa's body in her arms. The young princess knew that the monster king was not far from them, but she had not looked up at him. Stopping at fifteen meters from the two sisters, Godzilla leaned forward, approaching her giant head just a meter from Anna, who felt the powerful breathing of the monster king come to cover her and Elsa. Anna lifted her face invaded by sadness and pain. Godzilla saw it, and seeing the young princess shake her head nonchalantly, only confirmed the greatest fear of the monster king....

_”She gave her life.....For us....” Anna said in tears. With the tip of his snout, and with the greatest of precautions, Godzilla came to touch the back of Elsa, as if to try to get a reaction, but nothing.... she was dead....

Godzilla lowered his head helplessly, his teeth clenched and growling with anger, hitting one of his fists heavily on the ground, making it tremble...... Foolish, good for nothing, he said to himself .... again, you did not know how to do your duty. ... He who had sworn never to leave a person he loves to die ..... Although enraged against himself, Godzilla managed to master himself, and before the eyes of all, made the flames evaporate from his body and his eyes, to return to his normal state, his eyes rediscovering their irises and their golden color.

Having resumed his normal appearance, Godzilla looked at Elsa's body again, and expressed a sad groan, as if to say goodbye to her, and being sorry. Anna looked at him, also crying and gently placed one of her hands on the titan's muzzle, to accompany him in his mourning. Kristoff and the two priestesses came closer, seeing that Godzilla had managed to dominate. The king of monsters, all-powerful and having shaken entire nations, expressed his mourning by his rumbling sorry for the one he had not been able to protect. He felt miserable, useless, incapable, unworthy of being the king and great protector of this world which had been entrusted to him. Mothra arrived at Godzilla's side, and also voicing groans of mourning, rubbing her head against Godzilla's shoulder, to which the monster king also answered, rubbing his head slowly against Mothra's.

Then, Godzilla looked pensive, for a few moments .... He seemed to be thinking of something ...... Although he never tried this before, he seemed to want to try to do it, as a last recourse .... Moving forward with his giant head, he leaned just above Anna and Elsa's body, then opened his big jaw. Kristoff, Miana and Maina seemed more than perplexed, even very worried. What was he going to do? Mothra did not act, having diverted what he intended to do. Anna looked up, seeing the huge open mouth of the monster king open just above her, and not understanding what he wanted. Godzilla had remembered before the battle, when he was on the brink of death, Elsa was able to save him, thanks to this unique bond that united them to one another .... And if .....

No ray of flames escaped from Godzilla's mouth, only a very soft warm breath, covering Anna and Elsa. Anna felt that powerful, protective warmth surrounding and warming her, like the breath of a god coming to rest on her. The others all around, had retreated and contemplated, with a certain stupor. Godzilla continued for long seconds, letting out that big warm breath of his jaw, that supernatural blue glow emanating from inside his mouth, spreading that divine warmth on the two sisters.

Suddenly, Anna opened her eyes, her expression changing..... Did she dreamed or ..... No, she heard it .... A slight heart beating, then a very slight breathing, coming from from Elsa's mouth ..... Anna was frozen in amazement, but her face cleared ... Then, all with great astonishment, saw Elsa slowly opening her eyes, and breathing as if she had just come out of the water.

_ "Elsa!!" Anna cried with joy this time, hugging her sister again with love, which the young queen also did, without being able to hold back her tears of happiness. She had awoken like a dream, and no longer felt the pain, nor the wound on her belly, which she found, had completely disappeared. Kristoff, Miana, Maina, Mothra, and all the others gathered around expressed their joys too, Kristoff immediately joining Elsa and Anna, while the two twins priestesses hugged each other in jumps of joy. Godzilla, seeing that he had succeeded, drew back his head and smiled. At his side, Mothra again rubbed her head against him, congratulating him for his heroic act. Godzilla had succeeded. The bond that united him to the young snow queen had not been broken in the face of death.

_ "I thought I lost you forever ..." Anna was talking while hugging her older sister.

_ "Me too ...." says Elsa "... But .... But how is that ....?" although happy, she was more than perplexed by this miraculous return to life. Anna gave her a big smile and with her hand, pointed to someone that Elsa never thought she'd see again, and when she saw him, shedding more tears of joy ... Godzilla .... He was there, watching her.

_ "He saved you ..... He saved us all, once again." Anna said with great joy. Elsa did not know what to say to thank her big hero. Godzilla approached his head near the two sisters again, and this time Elsa had enough strength to raise her arms and rest her forehead against the titan's muzzle. Feeling the contact and freshness emanating from Elsa on his scales again, Godzilla spoke a deep, happy growl, closing his eyes.

_ "Thank you, with all my heart ..... my king ... my hero ...." Elsa murmured, her eyes closed, and continuing to shed tears of joy while keeping her forehead pressed against the muzzle of Godzilla.


	20. Last Goodbye?

The population having been evacuated had returned, to discover with horror the magnificent city of Arendelle transformed into a real field of ashes and ruins, much more devastated than during the first battle of the titans. The losses had been disastrous, as much for one camp as for the other. A large part of the soldiers of the army and a large number of ships of the royal fleet had been destroyed. However, hope also returned with the families meeting each other, each thanking the fate of protecting their loved ones. Anna and Kristoff were most happy to see Olaf and Sven again, both alive and safe, and having take care of the little Iduna, who was also healthy. Anna thanked Olaf with a big hug, and took her daughter in her arms, shedding tears of joy at finally seeing her child again. Kristoff affectionately stroked Sven's head, the two friends delighted to see each other again. Kristoff then joined Anna, also wanting to see her daughter again after thinking he would never see her again.

But despite the reunion, and the victory, the hour was very serious. Arendelle had suffered the greatest battle of its existence, and no one could say whether this time the kingdom would be able to recover completely. The dead numbered hundreds, and the wounded even more. Most buildings, completely destroyed, as well as half of the castle. The cliffs and mountains forming the fjord were mostly collapsed. King Ghidorah had unleashed its destructive power without restraint, turning the region into chaos.

Commander Kylian's corpse was brought back to the docks, where Elsa and the others could discover his death. The soldiers who survived the naval battle, being few and all deeply marked, both physically and mentally, explained to the queen that Kylian had fought to the end, without giving up. Elsa believed him without difficulty, knowing the young commander of the army, and made the decision that he should be buried with the honors due to his sacrifice. Elsa also had to support Anna morally, when they came to the lifeless body of Zilla, the young titan who had grown up here among humans and sacrificed himself to protect his home and his adopted mother. When Anna told Zilla what he had done to protect her and the castle, Elsa was very touched, even saddest for her sister. She promised Anna that Zilla would rest in peace, alongside King Caesar, at the foot of the North Mountain, in this place that the locals had named "the necropolis of the titans", and where were resting the big heroes that had defended the kingdom. After hesitation, but at the request of the goddess Mothra, it was decided that Rodan would also be buried in the necropolis. Elsa did not want to defy the goddess's decision and understood her attachment to her late fellow, despite his betrayal to her.

As after the first battle, the inhabitants were all gathered at the same place so that they could make a call and check that all were there and take care of those who were most in need, especially at the medical level. Having heard the news, the merchant Oaken, and all his family, came to help distribute food and other things for the citizens. Grand Pabbie and his trolls had also come. Everyone who could stand up was responsible for helping to restore order and care for the poor and injured, without exception. The first part of the new day began thus, under a shy and pale sun, in the middle of a foggy sky. Led by Kristoff, teams of guards had been formed and dispersed into the ruins of the city, searching the debris for potential stuck survivors.

_"This way!" Kristoff shouted trying to move the huge piece of a building, having heard several calls for help from behind. But even Kristoff and several soldiers could not move the block. Godzilla's shadow suddenly covered them and the titan, with one hand, grabbed the piece of building and lifted it effortlessly. Kristoff thanked him with a nod, while the soldiers helped the trapped civilians go out one by one.

Meanwhile, on the remains of the main square, Anna, assisted by Sven, Olaf, as well as many others, distributed survival blankets and provisions. She remembered the events after the battle against Leatherback and Otachi, one year ago.... It was like reliving a scene from the past, but a hundred times more disastrous. The morale was at its worst, the inhabitants being desperate to see their beautiful city destroyed. Not having gone to the ocean as he had done the first time, Godzilla was helping as best he could. With its strength beyond all normality, the monster king helped to move the heaviest ruins, to allow the teams of soldiers to recover the people trapped below. Elsa, too, with her powers, was helping to consolidate some of the unstable ruins to keep them up, until for repair. Godzilla watched her, sometimes. From his height of a hundred meters high, the titan could contemplate the whole city, as well as all the inhabitants working to try to restore it. The monster king made a low, thoughtful growl, then turned his gaze to the horizon of the ocean. His eye shone with an idea, which he did not like at all, but which he considered necessary for the good of all.....

************

Six months later.....

Six months have passed since the great battle. The work to rebuild the city was continuing, the means having been put in place to restore it and each inhabitant having set to work. Funeral ceremonies for all who gave their lives took place. As agreed, Kylian was buried with honors, in the royal crypts. Zilla and Rodan were displaced, with the help of Godzilla and Mothra, and were both buried in the great necropolis of the titans in the North Mountain, alongside King Caesar. The ordeal was most painful for Anna to say farewell to Zilla, and all were by her side to support her, especially Elsa. To celebrate the memory of Zilla and Rodan during the ceremony, Godzilla had spewed his blaze of blue flames to the sky, while Mothra had let fly thousands of sparks of light that had covered the sky as much as the stars.

Anna and Kristoff, despite the sadness endured, had remained strong and continued to raise Iduna, so that one day she could become a young and worthy princess of the kingdom. But for the moment, the little girl was lying in her cradle, smiling and laughing while Olaf had fun with her, making faces to make her laugh. Anna watched the scene from the bedroom door, amused and happy to see her daughter like this. Kristoff came to her side and gave her a little kiss, before looking at too the snowman amusing the child.

_ "Look her .... So innocent, so fragile .... By thinking we could have lost her ...." Anna said, feeling the chills of those bad memories she could not forget. Kristoff's arm curled gently around her waist and he kissed her on the forehead.

_ "Don't think about that anymore ..." Kristoff told her calmly "... Our daughter has nothing to fear now."

He was right, she knew it, but despite the times of peace, Anna had several times made horrible nightmares of a very realistic appearance, in which Ghidorah returned, like a ghost in the storm, and ravaged the entire kingdom without nothing can stop him. His supernatural roaring continued to haunt the thoughts of many in Arendelle, and the scar of his attack might never be completely healed. Anna thought again, sadly, when she looked at the little painted portrait of Zilla, as a child, whom she had had made when she adopted him. Kristoff noticed it.

_ "I miss him too." said the young man, gently squeezing her in his arms to comfort her a little. Then, the arrival of two familiar people caught their attention. At first they seemed astonished to see them.

_ "Miana? Maina? What a pleasant surprise. We did not expect to see you today." Anna said with a smile as she saw the two priestesses introducing themselves to them, bowing to them with a curtsy.

_ "Forgive our unforeseen arrival, Princess Anna, but we would like to talk to you about something, or rather, it is Godzilla himself who would like to see you all."

Miana's tone sounded very serious, they guessed it.

_ "Where is Queen Elsa?" Maina asked in turn.

Meanwhile, Elsa, for her part, continued to reign, although deep down inside her and now knowing who she really was, no longer thought herself worthy of wearing the crown of a kingdom that had turned out not to be that of her birth. In addition, other bad news had obscured the picture a little more. Despite the death of the Duke of Weselton and Hans, the coalition had not collapsed, and on the contrary, in the face of further proof of the immeasurable power of the titans and the threat they pose to humanity, more and more lords had joined the movement, ordering the kingdom of Arendelle to make decisions regarding Godzilla so that he no longer represents a threat. Through other letters, Elsa had also learned that King Ghidorah's return had been far worse than she thought.

The sonic currents caused by the wings of the three-headed dragon had been so numerous and powerful that they had spread over thousands and thousands of leagues, triggering natural disasters of monstrous magnitude. Around the world, hurricanes, cyclones, and other violent storms had appeared. Entire countries had been struck, hundreds of cities destroyed and the number of deaths amounted to several hundred thousand. Seeing this, Elsa had been completely upset. Sitting on the seat of her office, the young queen gently rubbed both, sighing heavily. She was tired of all this. She knew that she could not stand up to the coalition forever and that sooner or later whole armies and armadas would come to occupy the kingdom by force, and perhaps even drive her out of power and make Godzilla enemy number one. Seeing that mankind seeks to destroy him, Godzilla might decide to attack first, and the consequences would be tragic, Elsa conceived it. Her heart shared and bruised, she did not know what to do, pacing around the carpet and rubbing her hands nervously. Outside, the weather was rather gloomy, gray, with a light wind gently rubbing against the glass of the window. The weather was appropriate for the events, Elsa thought. On the queen's desk was the burnt remains of Ishiro's big book. In the destruction of half of the castle, the book had also suffered damage and most of the pages written by Ishiro had unfortunately been destroyed, carrying away with them their secrets and deprive Elsa of valuable information about the titans to better understand them.

A timid knock at the door made her emerge from her thoughts.

_"Come in." she said.

The door creaked softly, opened, and Anna appeared, smiling at her sister, who clearly needed it. But Elsa also saw that Anna seemed a little embarrassed.

_"What happens?" asked the young queen, raising an eyebrow.

_ "Miana and Maina are back, they want to talk to you ... Godzilla is here too."

At these words, Elsa's face brightened and let appear a smile. Godzilla had not returned since the six months that had passed, and had not given any sign of life. Miana and Maina had left with their goddess Mothra, and Elsa also thought she would not see them again. Elsa followed her sister without waiting outside the office, but continued to see that Anna looked a little embarrassed. She did not dare ask her.

Elsa followed her sister for a long time, outside the castle, then out of the city under reconstruction. The two young women were now walking on the sloping dirt trail, surrounded by pine trees, leading to the summit of one of the rare cliffs of the fjord that had managed to remain intact following the titans attack. Elsa continued to follow, not really understanding, and each time she asked Anna, she remained strangely silent, even embarrassed.

Several long minutes later, they finally made their way to the cliff-top, flat and unobstructed, almost a hundred meters high and offering a magnificent view of the entire bay. A light and pleasant wind had risen. From a distance, the castle and the city of Arendelle were visible, almost like toys as they seemed small. Elsa was astonished to see Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and also Miana and Maina, all present and seeming to be waiting for him, all showing faces a little sorry. Elsa was about to ask them, but Godzilla's massive and giant shape suddenly rose from the water in the bay, very slowly, and was now facing the group, his head sticking out of the cliff with several meters. Elsa could not restrain her smile and joy on seeing him after all these months, but lost it very quickly when she saw that the king of the monsters, too, in his golden eyes, seemed most closed, even sorry, emitting only slight rumblings of breathing.

_ "Can someone explain to me what is going on?" almost ordered Elsa, tired of all this mystery and not really liking the atmosphere that reigned. Anna and the others looked at each other more than embarrassed and not one dared to speak. It was finally Miana who took the responsibility and spoke.

_ "Queen Elsa ..... Godzilla absolutely wanted to see you, for ......well..... to say farewell to you."

Miana's phrase hit Elsa like a knife in the heart. Seeing the faces of others, she guessed they already knew. Elsa could not understand what she had just heard? Why farewell? What did she mean by that? The young queen turned to Godzilla, who looked even more sorry, lowering his head slightly as if he was ashamed of something.

_"But....wh.... why?" Elsa stammered, trying to think and stay calm. Miana was really sorry to tell her that, but she had to.

_ "The fight against King Ghidorah weakened him so much that he nearly died. But don't worry, he will live ......."

_"So what?!" Elsa insisted, on the edge of patience and her heart pounding.

_ "During the battle, Godzilla had to draw deep into his dark side, so much so that he was completely possessed, and without the bond that united you, it is more than likely that he would continue to unleash his rage on Arendelle without being able to prevent it .... Godzilla did not want to admit it at first, but as a king, he must do what must be done to protect the lives of this world. He took the decision to leave, very far away, so that you and your people will finally be safe now that Ghidorah has finally disappeared."

Elsa had listened, but refused to believe it, shaking her head nonchalantly and feeling her throat tighten. These words had taken her completely by surprise and left her speechless. Godzilla had protected them all, and now wanted to get away from them forever to protect them from himself? Was he afraid that his dark side would come back one day because of humans and that this time, even the bond that he united to Elsa can not bring him back into the light?

_ "So that means ....." Elsa spoke, feeling the sadness rising in her "...that I'll never see him again?" his eyes began to shine with nascent tears. Miana took her hand in his, gently.

_"I am really sorry." was all the young priestess could add. Elsa could not answer, contenting herself with lowering her head, and had to sadly, as painful as it is, accepting this reality. After a moment of silence, the young queen turned to Godzilla again.

_ "I would like to stay alone with him." Elsa asked. The others seemed to insist on staying, but they understood from the Queen's point of view that it was also an order. They agreed and decided to go away towards the road. Sven took Olaf on his back and started walking in silence, accompanied by Kristoff. Miana and Maina followed after a last bow to the Snow Queen. Before leaving, Anna had approached Godzilla and she too, holding back tears in the corner of her eyes, said goodbye.

_ "Thank you for all you have done for us, king of the monsters. You will always be the best in our hearts."

Godzilla seemed touched by the words of the princess and with a slight nod of his head, also greeted her. Anna turned around and before leaving, approached her older sister.

_ "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Anna asked, concerned. Elsa forced herself to smile at her.

"Yes, don't worry." Elsa said to reassure her, although the words sounded wrong, Anna guessed it without a problem. Encouraging her sister one last time, Anna then walked away to join Kristoff and the others who were waiting for the sloping path. Once the group left, Elsa turned to the monster king and approached. Godzilla leaned forward slightly, her chin touching the edge of the cliff. Elsa was now only one meter from her muzzle, and their eyes met again. Each could see the sadness in each other's eyes. Godzilla made a few rumblings, but once again, thanks to the link between them, he could talk to her telepathically, as if to say, "Elsa, I know what you're going to say ... I'm sorry, but I didn’t have other choice... "

_ "Godzilla ..." Elsa began to speak, taking on her so as not to let the tears dominate her "... I know what you think you are, but you're not. You want to do it to protect us, to protect me, but you don't have to force yourself to leave for that! "

Godzilla then turned his gaze to look all around him. The remnants of the battles were still very much alive and testified to the devastating power of the titans' power, be they destroyers or guardians. Some of his damage was from him. More than ever now, and after the return of Ghidorah, the world would fear him more than ever ....

_ "Godzilla, please, look at me." Elsa told him almost begging, what the monster did. Seeing her so desperate, broke the giant heart of the titan. "I promise you everything will be fine. You are a protector, a hero ..... Humans, no matter how blind they are, will eventually see you as the savior that you are and not as the one who will bring them to their doom."

He would like to believe her, sincerely, but as a millennial monster who witnessed the birth of the world, and although he knew nothing about the politics or armament of humans, he knew how they acted, especially in the face of something that frighten them and they can not dominate or control. All that the human can not control, he destroys it..... Godzilla had been a witness enough to know it. Seeing how the monster king was looking at her, Elsa sighed heavily, resigned herself, and fell to her knees in the soft grass, in front of the titan. With her head down, Elsa let her tears run, before looking up at him.

_ "It's so unfair ..... Why can't they see the good in you, like I did?"

Godzilla could not answer that. Even a god like him did not have the answer to everything. He looked over his shoulder, towards the ocean and the infinite horizon, as if they were calling him and his millennial instinct dictated to him that it was time to leave. So that Elsa and Arendelle would no longer be threatened by the other human kingdoms, he had to leave. He had caused them enough harm like that.

_ "So ..... is your decision made?" Elsa's little voice, knotted with grief as she remained kneeling on the edge of the cliff. Godzilla turned to her again, letting out a heavy growl, like a sigh, and nodded. This gesture was most painful for him, more than receiving a bite from another titan. Elsa sniffled softly and wiped the tears with her hands.

_ "I understand ....." she replied with melancholy, but accepting with pain the choice of her hero and friend. Returning to her feet, the young queen stepped forward a little more, and once more, placed her body and head, arms outstretched, in a sort of affectionate embrace on Godzilla's great snout. The titan gave a deep sad groan, closing his eyes and feeling, for the last time, the skin of the young woman against his indestructible scales. While feeling the heat emitted by the giant body of the titan, Elsa continued to shed tears, wishing that this moment remains frozen forever. Once again, Godzilla cursed himself for being what he was. He would have wished with all his heart to have a human size and to be able to hug her in his arms, and even to kiss her. In these moments, his power and his immortality became his greatest enemies.

_ "Farewell, my king, my hero ...... you'll be in our hearts forever ..... I'll miss you so much ...." after her words filled with emotion, Elsa put her lips on the titan's muzzle, giving him a farewell kiss. In a thought, Godzilla also spoke: "I'll miss you too, Elsa ...."

Around them, the wind began to blow harder, flying hundreds and hundreds of flowers in the air, as if the nature itself was expressed in front of this last head-to-head between the queen and the beast. Godzilla and Elsa contemplated this together, with some emotion and sharing this last moment. Further back, on the way, Anna, Kristoff, and the others, watched in silence, but also showing very touched faces. Godzilla looked at Elsa again, for one last word of thought.

_ "Protect your family and your people, Elsa ..... Be the light that will illuminate this world."

_ "I'll do it ... I promise..." Elsa thought in answering him, and nodded slowly. Godzilla smiled to her. Then, the moment came. The king of the monsters began to turn away his huge body, then began to walk slowly away from the cliff. His footsteps made the fjord vibrate as his feet lifted water with every step. Standing at the edge of the cliff, Elsa watched him leave, without looking away, unable to restrain her tears from sinking but remaining strong to watch him leave. She was joined by Anna and the others, and all together, contemplated the departure of the titan. Anna and Elsa's hands joined, while Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven stayed by their side. From the city, all the inhabitants and the soldiers also contemplated the giant monster moving towards the deep waters. In the sky, Mothra appeared like an angel from the clouds and lit the fjord with her divine and powerful light from her wings.

Arrived at the entrance of the fjord, the water reaching the height of his thighs, Godzilla looked one last time over his shoulder, admiring one last time the fjord, the city and the castle of Arendelle, and especially looking towards the cliff, to see Elsa, as well as the group, watching him go. With her hands, Elsa caused a star of ice to spring up, which flew to the sky and exploded in a hundreds of small gleaming blue sparks. Godzilla admired it and smiled to this sign of farewell that Elsa sends to him. The sparks of ice fell like a slow rain around the monster king and he let one of them fall softly into his giant palm to look better before it melted and disappeared. The titan uttered a powerful roar from across the fjord, like his farewell sign to the kingdom and their queen, whom he had learned to know and love.

Then, after the roar, Godzilla stepped out of the fjord again, then gradually, let his giant body slide forward and disappear into the water. His giant dorsal spines slid to the surface for a few moments, cutting off the water in their wake, and then, little by little, sank until it disappeared completely, until nothing except the calm, flat surface of the water remained. He has left.

From the top of the cliff, Elsa and the others remained silent, looking towards the ocean and the horizon, the wind coming to caress their faces and to float the cape of Elsa.

_ "I love you ..... my king ....." she said in her thoughts, one last time, knowing that Godzilla would have heard it too.


	21. Epilogue

One month ..... It had been now one month since Elsa had left Arendelle for a long and solitary trip, leaving the regency of the kingdom to Anna and Kristoff, having confidence in them, and having promised to return before the holidays of Christmas.

After crossing the North Sea, the young queen had finally reached her destination: Iceland. After days of walking through the great mountainous desert of snow and ice, Elsa had managed to find what she was looking for. The indications given by Miana and Maina were correct.

Dressed in her ice queen dress and a cape fluttering in the wind, feeling the cottony snow under her boots, Elsa moved slowly, silently, contemplative face of what was around her. The night had fallen, and colors of the aurora borealis were invading the sky. Huge and silent structures, half destroyed and buried in the snow and the weather.... All around Elsa, structures made up of an ice of a more solid aspect than the ordinary, and mixed with a kind of steel of a matter unknown. In the middle of what was once a large square, stood the remains of a large statue, formerly representing a great lord, proud and powerful. While clearing the snow on the ground, Elsa could discover the frozen remains of a worn banner, whose coat of arms represented a large snow star surrounded by four smaller ones ..... Elsa felt her heart beat and sadness invade her....

The ancestral kingdom of the Iss, her original kingdom, or what was left of it after the scourge of King Ghidorah .... While contemplating around her, Elsa was trying to imagine ..... The great towers of metal and magic ice, some rising to several hundreds of meters .... The inhabitants wandering their occupations, the children playing innocently in the streets .... The adults teaching the control of their emotions and the use of their ice powers to the youngest ones.... And from their huge ice castle, the king and queen, on their thrones, leading their people with strength and justice....

As she wandered among the ruins of her parents' realm, her throat clenched with emotion, Elsa climbed the ruins of large metal steps half-covered with snow, and came in from what appeared to be the ruins of a ancient palace, judging by the huge and majestic columns marked with unknown symbols on their surface ... Inside, Elsa saw another vision that broke her heart more ...... At the bottom of the remains of an immense hall, and standing at the top of large steps, was the remains of two ice thrones .... As Elsa approached, the wind rose, a little louder, and a fine rain of flakes began to fall.

Crossing the Great Hall, Elsa could see the large statues half covered with snow and ice, depicting proud Iss warriors, all holding spears, and standing upright, their stone eyes stuck in time for years seeming to observe the young queen and last heiress of her people, as if to welcome her. Elsa slowly climbed the stairs, one by one, her eyes fixed on the two thrones. The young queen's hand gently stroked the cold, frozen metal of the thrones. A deep sense of loneliness and sadness came over Elsa, imagining that her parents had once sat here, until the fall of the kingdom that apocalyptic night.

_ "Mother ..... Father ..." Elsa sighed sadly, wiping a tear down her cheek. Then, with a wave of her hand, and making use of her power, Elsa reshaped the thrones, spreading away the snow that covered them, and returning them their majestic and proud forms after so many years. Then, with her powers, Elsa created two small crowns of glossy, well-detailed ice, and laid each on a throne, then made a minute's silence in front of the two thrones.

_ "I will do everything in my power to make you proud of me." she murmured after the minute of silence, before leaving, casting a last look at the two thrones. For a second, she thought she felt, around her, invisible presences, not threatening, but familiar, especially two presences, as well as an immense magic force impregnating the air..... Elsa smiled, a tear to the eye. After the young woman had left the place, two vaporous and transparent forms appeared near the thrones, and looking at the two crowns of ice. The two silhouettes took each other by the hand and smiled, watching Elsa leave in the distance.

_ "We already are..... my dear daughter ...."

Elsa walked on again and again, without saying a word, and the hood of her cape covering her head, protecting her from the strong wind that was blowing. But as she was about to leave, the floor suddenly vibrated under her feet, for a second ..... then another, and yet another .... Elsa remained motionless, her heart beating. Her face cleared and tears of joy flowed from her eyes.

A sound, very familiar, was heard in the strong wind of the storm ..... a powerful noise that shook the foundations of the earth, even made the air and water tremble.... a roar .....

Without losing a moment, Elsa ran, as fast as she could, through the blizzard towards the sound. She could not have imagined it, no, it was impossible that she dreamed.

She ran, again and again, through the thick, hard snow until she reached the end of the ruins, at the top of a large mound of snow. In front of her, the tall, dark white desert was spreading as far as the eye could see in the opaque storm, which made all visibility zero more than ten meters. Making the utmost silence, Elsa listened attentively, nervously rubbing her hands. Then, again, the powerful echo far removed from this unique roar was heard in the blizzard. The beating heart, smiling, the young snow queen could not prevent a tear of joy from flowing on her cheek, and while contemplating towards this horizon, began to murmur the name she had not been able to pronounce for so long..... that of the god walking among monsters and men .... He was far away, somewhere, and yet had stayed so close to her....

_ "Godzilla ....."

THE END


	22. Epilogue 2

Somewhere in the world, in a secret place ....

A huge oak table richly carved in the shape of a large M, stood in the middle of a dark room, lit by a few arranged candlesticks, whose small flames of candles slowly pitched. Around this table, about ten silhouettes sat, their faces hidden in the shadows, and all wearing large black tunics, of rich appearance, and all around their necks, a silver medallion in the shape of an M. The shadow standing at the end of the table finished smoking his cigar, dropping the ashes in the ashtray in front of him, and crushed the rest of the cigar in it too, before pushing a large file placed in front of him, a little more towards the center of the table.

_ "What can you tell me about this queen Elsa? Does she represent any threat to the survival of this world?" asked the shadow at the end of the table. Another person, a woman, answered him immediately.

_ "We are not sure for the moment, sir, but it seems that she is not our enemy, nor Godzilla. After all, they defeated the destroyer King Ghidorah."

_ "Don't go too fast. We must not neglect any possibility, this is the motto of our organization." snapped the man at the end of the table, who seemed to be the leader of the mysterious assembly. “Some of these gods, these titans, may be on the side of humanity, but may decide the next day to become our enemies. The place of man in the animal kingdom has been strongly questioned since the rebirth of these monsters. We had to recognize the fact that this world does not belong to us. That it belongs only to them. A single negligence from our part could lead to the complete disappearance of our civilization."

From the end of his black wooden cane with a silver knob, the leader of the assembly opened the file on the table, revealing very tidy paper sheets, as well as engravings and other ancient parchments written in the ancestral language of the Iss and Houtuas people, more recent documents, written and detailed in black ink and talking about Elsa, Anna, as well as another young woman named Moana, as well as very ancient drawing representations of the titans, like Godzilla....

_ "King Ghidorah has been defeated, certainly, and Godzilla seems to have definitely won his title of absolute king of this world ..... However, there is still a king in this world, who could stand on his way early or later...."

With these words, the man turned the page of the folder, unveiling another recovered ancient parchment, and showing this time an engraving depicting the giant monkey and master of Skull Island, Kong. The two old drawings of Godzilla and Kong found themselves side by side, looking each other almost like for a duel. Some members of the assembly began to talk to each other, but their leader immediately interrupted them, gently joining his hands together.

_ "Two giant kings for one very small world. The confrontation is far from over, my brothers and sisters..... And the day the two kings will meet face to face, the organization Monarch will stand ready."


End file.
